


家有仙妻

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 神域篇





	1. Chapter 1

Thor Blake是位年轻有为的急诊医生，他身高六尺三寸，金发垂肩，相貌堂堂，不管工作到多晚、情况多么糟糕，他总是笑容满面，绝少抱怨什么。若不是左手无名指上的结婚戒指，Thor绝对是圣克莱尔医院所有单身员工心中的头号理想伴侣人选。事实上尽管Thor早已结婚，许多大胆的医生护士甚至病人都不肯打退堂鼓，他的桌子上从来都不缺零食。Thor总是和大家分享这些小礼物，并在入职后的第一次员工派对上骄傲地向所有人展示了自己的伴侣：Loki Blake律师。Loki是个瘦高个子，头发乌黑，皮肤雪白，有双碧绿的眼睛，相貌相当英俊，一口英伦口音柔和动听，只是那双过于薄的、总是微微抿起的嘴唇让他显得多少有些刻薄。医院员工都以为Thor娶了个温柔可亲的小巧女孩儿，毕竟那才符合他们想象中的理想夫妻模版，谁都没想到他献宝似地带来的竟是个一脸冷漠不耐的男人。最初的震惊过后，人们便敏锐地发现这样两个在外表上看格格不入的人站在一起居然十分和谐。在那个派对上，Loki和Thor的朋友小聊了片刻后便躲到角落里，一手端着一杯红酒，另一只手插在西裤口袋里。他表现得彬彬有礼，偶尔对其他人颔首微笑，有人与他攀谈他也不拒绝，但总能巧妙地把对方打发走。Thor一手端着一块披萨，另一只手抓着一瓶喝了一大半的啤酒，脑袋转来转去，在人群中寻找自己的丈夫，他的视线落在Loki身上，马上笑呵呵地走到Loki身边，凑过去亲他的脸颊。Loki有些嫌弃地推开他，随手从怀中摸出手绢擦掉他嘴角边的番茄酱。Thor微笑着在他耳边说了什么，Loki细长的手指则卷上了丈夫凌乱的一绺金发。旁观者都看得脸红心跳，这两个人似乎自成一个世界，外人无法融入。那场派对后Blake医生受欢迎的程度有增无减，只不过那些近乎挑逗的邀约和小礼物都消失了，追求者们似乎十分默契地意识到他们绝无可能从那个看起来过分精明的Blake律师手中讨到什么便宜。

今天是周五，Thor刚结束了自己长达十八小时的轮岗，今天的值班糟糕透顶，在处理了几例吸毒过量自残、车祸以及械斗重伤之后，Thor已经等不及要回家见Loki了。他到更衣室匆匆洗掉身上的血腥味，换上便装，这才感觉舒服多了。Thor一手转着钥匙，哼着歌走向停车场，他开一辆全新的道奇公羊，这辆车通体漆黑，车内部空间足够宽敞，是他除了Loki外最宝贝的东西。为了怕他的宝贝车被刮伤，他甚至远远地把她停在停车场最里面，宁愿多走五分钟路也不肯在人流密集的区域停车。然而今天却不是Thor的幸运日，走到车边时，他震怒地发现驾驶侧的车门上有一条长长的划痕，下手之重，不但刮花了油漆，甚至连车门本身都几乎被穿透了。Thor不敢置信地看着自己的爱车，怒气冲冲地跑向医院安保办公室。办公室当班的Will是Thor的朋友，看到Thor气急败坏的模样，马上关切地问他出了什么事，Thor咬牙切齿地说：“我要看车库二层Z座的监控！”

Will同情又畏惧地看着Thor：“有人擦碰了你的‘坦格’？’”

Thor给他的卡车取名坦格乔斯特，这个名字太拗口，就连Loki都嗤之以鼻。这会儿Thor气得脸色发青，Will当然不敢笑话什么，赶快利落地调出了监控录像。Thor气得七窍生烟，抢过鼠标操控录像：一整天他的卡车都太平无事，然而四十分钟前镜头里出现了一个瘦高的人影。Will一头雾水地转头看Thor——这个背影实在太好猜了：深黑色长风衣、量身定做的西装，即使透过监控模糊的屏幕，他们也能认出这正是Thor的丈夫Loki Blake律师。Loki手里拿着一把匕首，这把匕首比寻常的匕首要长一些，更像是一把短剑。Loki回头看了看摄像头，录像忽然模糊扭曲了几秒钟，等镜头再次清晰，他们便看到Loki手里的匕首刺向了Thor的坦格，划出了一道划痕，用力之大，即使隔着模糊的镜头都能看到火花。之后Loki拔出匕首，低头看了看自己的手腕，随即匆匆离开了现场。看完监控，Thor目瞪口呆，Will同情地转头看他，想要说些什么，终于还是沉默地拍了拍他的肩膀。Thor一头雾水地走出了保安室，不明白为什么Loki要刮花坦格，昨天晚上他们还去了Loki喜欢的餐厅，气氛一直很好，晚上做爱时Loki都少见地没有抱怨Thor“做得太多”、“太粗鲁”，Thor实在想不出为什么Loki要对坦格动手。他垂头丧气地开车回家，他们刚在郊外买了一栋两层楼房，房子很新，格局很好，三卧三卫。两个人都不缺钱，Loki是个尤其重视生活品质的人，光是选择每个房间的油漆就花了他一个月的时间，更别提软装和家具。Thor把车停稳，打开车库，Loki的车已经在车库里了。Thor下了车，心疼地看了一眼自己的车门，走进了房子。Loki不在楼下，Thor走上二楼，发现Loki刚走出浴室，他穿着浴袍，头发还在滴水，正站在浴室的镜子前看着自己的手腕，手腕上则扎着一圈绷带。Thor有些紧张地问：“怎么了？”

“被纸划伤了。”Loki漫不经心地挥挥手，指了指自己的头发：“帮个忙？”

Thor抓过一条毛巾，轻轻替他擦拭发尾的水珠。

“怎么了？”Loki总能看出Thor的心事，他半侧过头，一只手握住了Thor的，“有什么烦心事吗？”

他看起来若无其事，仿佛监控中那个用匕首刮花Thor爱车的不是他本人一样。Thor望进Loki的双眼，不知道是不是该直截了当地开口。Loki看起来心情不错，突兀地说出“嘿，你为什么刮花我的坦格”，似乎不是个好主意，于是他默不作声地继续给Loki擦头发，动作轻柔，直到Loki的发尾半干才把潮湿的毛巾扔进了脏衣篓里。Loki两只手环住Thor精壮的腰，嘴角露出一个微笑：“晚餐想吃什么？”

“我不饿。”Thor用鼻尖磨蹭Loki散发着好闻气味的侧颈，Loki狡狯地笑笑，开始咬吻Thor的耳朵：这是个求欢的信号，Thor当然不会错过Loki难得的主动。这辈子Thor不会拒绝的只有两件事，Loki与食物，他担心地看着Loki的手腕：“要不要紧？”

Loki摇摇头，Thor立刻忘记了自己的爱车，两手轻轻一托，就把Loki抱了起来。Loki修长的两条腿立刻环住了Thor的腰，低头吻住了Thor的嘴唇。两个人接吻，唇舌粘粘乎乎地彼此纠缠，Loki的两只手伸到Thor胯下，解开他的拉链，握住他半勃的阴茎上下撸动，那根尺寸可观的阴茎很快就完全硬了起来。Loki的舌尖探进了Thor的耳朵，挑逗意味十足地又舔又吸吮，含住了Thor的耳垂轻轻用牙齿磨蹭：“操我。”

Thor当然乐于从命，他把Loki放到洗手台上，两根手指摸索上Loki的穴口，那里已经很湿润了，在Thor指尖顺服地张开。Thor不觉得自己有过很多性经历，他印象最深刻、最美好的性爱体验都是与Loki的，无论什么时候，只要他想要，Loki都是湿润的，他从来不用费心考虑润滑剂的问题。Thor的两根手指顺畅地滑进Loki体内，Loki发出了甜蜜的呻吟，两只手捧住Thor的脸与他亲吻。Thor的胸口起伏，呼吸粗重，只想把胀痛的阴茎插进Loki那温暖的、滴着水的身体里。他抽出手指，两只手略分开Loki丰满的两片屁股，将自己阴茎粗大的顶端抵上了那处软肉，深吸了一口气，一点一点插了进去。Loki发出了一声满足的长叹，夹紧了丈夫的大家伙，嘴唇贴着Thor的脖子，又咬又舔，手指滑进Thor的T恤衫，上下挠抓他结实的背，弄得Thor心里痒痒的。Thor扣紧了Loki的身体，开始缓慢地进出他窄紧的穴口，他进得很深，摩擦的快感让他舒爽得头皮发麻，从Loki的指甲陷进他皮肤的力度及他呻吟的声音来看，他也同样享受这场性爱。Thor抽插了一会儿，似乎不太满足现在的状态，他抱紧了Loki，把他举起来往卧室里走，每走一步他的阴茎都更深入Loki的身体，饱胀的快感让Loki无法控制地呻吟出声，他略沙哑的声音让Thor的阴茎又涨大了几分。Thor把Loki抱进卧室，把他放进他们那张超大号的床上，阴茎滑出Loki身体，带出一串黏糊的水渍。Thor飞快地脱掉了衣服，Loki也扯掉了睡袍，两个人赤裸的皮肤紧贴在一起，Loki按住了Thor结实的胸口，翻身骑上了Thor的胯下，对着丈夫笔直挺立的阴茎坐下去，重新将它吞进身体里。这个姿势让Thor进得更深了，Loki小声咕哝着“太大了”，Thor则得意地笑笑，双手揉捏Loki的屁股，鼓励他动一动。Loki瞪了Thor一眼，一双绿眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛随时会流下泪水，他夹紧屁股，大腿用力起伏，像骑一匹烈马一样骑着Thor的阴茎，屁股有节奏地前后晃动。Thor被他弄得心痒难耐，两只手抓紧Loki的腰将他往下拉，不断向上耸动胯部，似乎无论如何都不够深入。

Loki骑了一会儿，累得气喘吁吁，又瞪了Thor一眼，Thor心领神会，把他拉进怀里翻了个身，拉开他一条腿架上自己肩膀，低头与Loki亲吻。他的吻很温柔，下体却粗暴无比地律动着，一改方才温和的节奏，仿佛狂风暴雨般进出Loki，而Loki欣然回应他，腰部起伏，承受Thor的爱意。不知过了多久，Thor觉得自己似乎有些无法承受着过于激烈的快感，他抚摸Loki的脸颊，定定望着他的双眼，拇指滑过Loki被自己吻得红肿的嘴唇：“我爱你。”

“我知道……”Loki沙哑着声音回答，Thor又冲刺了一会儿，下腹沉重的快感积聚到了极限，他射在Loki身体里，随即软倒在Loki身上。Loki半闭着眼睛喘息着，好一会儿才戳了戳Thor的肋骨：“重死了，下去。”

Thor翻了个身，躺到Loki身边，畅快无比地抬手挡住眼睛，他很满足，身体慢慢放松，意识在极乐边缘徘徊，一只手搂着Loki的肩膀，指尖在他光滑的肩头打转。Thor连续工作了十八个小时，又经历了一场激烈的性爱，他累了，闭上眼睛，意识渐渐模糊。Loki靠着他，抓着他的手把玩他长而有力的手指。Thor在Loki轻柔的碰触下更困倦了，在陷入沉睡之前他含糊地问：“你为什么……刮坏了我的车……？”

Loki眨了眨眼，侧头打量Thor，发现他已经睡熟了。他叹了口气，坐起来替Thor盖上毯子。精液沿着Loki的大腿流下，Loki打了个响指，身上的汗水和液体立刻无影无踪。他下了床走进衣帽间，匆匆穿上衣服离开了家门。Thor的道奇公羊停在大门外的车道上，Loki一眼便看到车门上那道丑陋的伤痕，不由得责备自己太大意、居然忘了这么明显的漏洞。

时间倒回两个小时前，Loki Blake停稳了车，走向Thor的“坦格”，车门上停着一只花里胡哨的蝴蝶，这只蝴蝶有巴掌大小，翅膀和身体都呈现出诡异的黄色，看起来有些令人作呕。Loki抽出一把匕首，一步一步走向了那只诡异的蝴蝶：“Tolus，如果你不滚开，我可就对你不客气了。”

蝴蝶的翅膀动了动，Loki下意识地回望摄像头，那只蝴蝶已经化成一团黄雾向Loki喷来。Loki冷笑，手里的匕首刺向那团黄雾，匕首穿过无形无质的雾气时，雾气立刻凝滞不动、似乎被匕首的力量化成了固体。Loki用的力气很大，直接将那团黄雾钉在了车门上，雾气重新化作蝴蝶形态的怪兽，张开血盆大口，恶狠狠地咬住了Loki的手腕。Loki吃痛，手上更用力将那怪物剖开，怪物化成灰消散，这一切都被摄像头捕捉到了，不过摄像头无法捕捉到怪物Tolus的形影，于是在Will和Thor看来，Loki就成了毫无缘由刮花丈夫爱车的疯子。Loki手腕疼得厉害，Tolus的牙齿里带有剧毒，垂死挣扎的力量更是不好对付。Loki看了看血肉模糊的伤口，顾不上善后就匆匆离开了圣克莱尔医院。

眼下，Loki多少有些歉意地看着Thor的爱车，手指轻拂过车门上的刮痕，破损的金属自动复原，油漆也重新变得光滑闪亮。Loki意识到他还得处理监控镜头，他叹了口气，任命地回身上了自己的车。去圣克莱尔医院的路上，Loki接到了一个电话，他按下接通键，汽车里响起了一个略低沉的女声：“我听说Tolus到了中庭，陛下还好吗？”

“好得很，Sif将军，”Loki不怎么耐烦地说，“你们的信息未免太落后了，我已经解决了Tolus，它不会再对陛下造成什么威胁了。”他说完便挂断了电话，利落地将车子拐进了圣克莱尔医院的停车场。Loki下车直奔保安室，路上他看了看自己的手表，现在是傍晚八点整，也许这事儿办完后他能抽时间好好处理被Tolus咬伤的手腕。下一步Loki就踩进了一片金色的虚无，他警觉地抬头，在感受到熟悉的魔法气息后又放松了下来。一位身披淡色长袍的女士站在Loki面前，她有一头蓬松的金发，梳理成了精致的发卷，她的面容与Thor很相似，同样美丽的蓝眼睛凝视Loki，目光中闪烁着温柔的光芒：“孩子，你还好吗？”

 

“母亲。”Loki向她鞠躬，“陛下很安全。”

“傻孩子，我是为你来的。”这位女士向Loki走近了一步，握住他缠着绷带的手腕，轻轻揭开绷带，她的指尖闪过一阵金光，Loki的手腕很快便愈合了，伤口处狰狞的皮肤慢慢恢复光滑平整，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。

“谢谢，母亲。”Loki微微一笑，反握住了她的手，她爱怜地伸手理了理Loki的黑发：“我知道你把他保护得很好，我一点也不担心他。我更担心你，Loki，你知道Tolus的毒素对你有可能致命，怎么这么不小心？”

她的语调柔软，虽说是在责备Loki，声音中饱含的担忧与爱意却让Loki觉得温暖：“别为我担心，妈妈，”他的语气也软了下来，“一切都会好的。”

Loki的母亲探身亲吻了他的额头，又随着金光消失。Loki得她治愈伤口，身体轻快了许多，心情也好了不少，他迈开步子走向监控室，脑子里却想着家中温暖的床和深陷梦乡的丈夫Thor。Loki不能再失去他了，比起失去Thor的痛苦，如今这一点肉体上的疼痛算不了什么。他低头看自己左手上与Thor手上那枚婚戒成对的戒指，他付出了巨大的代价才得到这枚戒指，即使他一辈子都得困在这里，他也不会有什么太大的意见。

一切都会好起来的。


	2. Chapter 2

Thor做了一个古怪的梦，在梦里，Loki穿着奇异的服饰，脸色苍白地望着自己，他觉得心口疼痛难耐，低头便看见自己的胸口插着一把短剑，而Loki的手正握着那把剑。Thor伸手抚摸Loki的脸颊，Loki的泪水打湿了他的指尖，那瞬间Thor觉得心脏被戳穿的疼痛似乎比不上看到Loki流泪的痛苦。Thor猛然惊醒，发现自己睡在卧室的床上，Loki枕着他的手臂睡得正熟。Thor恍惚了好一阵子，梦中的情景渐渐远去，他觉得自己也许是太累了，在急诊室见到了太多乱七八糟的案例，才会梦到这些荒谬的场景。梦境渐渐远去，Thor低头亲了亲Loki的脸，小心地下床伸了个懒腰，从床边的抽屉里随便抽出一条短裤套上，走到楼下的厨房里打开咖啡机，从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋搅拌，他哼着歌，歌声荒腔走板，但他毫不在意，愉快地搅拌鸡蛋，还在里面加了一点奶油。平底锅已经烧热，Thor把蛋液倒进去，把吐司丢进吐司机，Loki就在这时候睡眼朦胧地走下楼，身上只穿了一件Thor的旧T恤衫，看到几乎是赤身裸体地做着早饭的Thor，Loki挑挑眉毛，走过去拍了拍Thor的屁股：“嘿。”

“嘿。”Thor微笑，转身追着Loki的脸颊、想要索要一个吻。Loki轻笑着推开他，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，从餐桌上的白瓷罐子里夹出一块方糖加进咖啡里搅拌了两下，在高脚椅上坐下，继续观赏Thor做早饭的样子。Thor当然知道Loki在看他，Loki的目光让他十分享受，他哼着歌，扭着屁股，得意洋洋地从橱柜里拿出餐盘摆在Loki面前，把煎蛋和吐司倒在他的盘子里：“现在你可以亲吻厨师了吗？”

Loki揽住Thor的背，手指在他坚实的肌肉上来回抚摸，Thor低头与他接吻，他们唇齿交缠，甜蜜地吻了好一会儿，Loki的手心猿意马地在Thor的腹肌上来回滑动，差点就要伸进Thor的短裤。Thor叹了口气，从亲吻中挣脱出来，“我很乐意就这样来一发，不过今天我们要出门，还记得吗？”

Loki松开手，用叉子搅拌着盘子里的煎蛋，今天他确实约好了要与Thor出门，只不过他最近忙着对付Tolus那个怪物，早就忘了与Thor的约会，毕竟对他来说让Thor活着才是最重要的任务。Loki眨了眨眼，Tolus既然已经追来地球，天晓得他背后的势力已经知道了多少。Loki其实没什么心情陪Thor出去玩，不过看Thor哼着歌煎蛋的样子，他又不忍心剥夺Thor这一点快乐。

让他在地球多开心一段时间吧，Loki想，沉默地望着心情愉悦的丈夫。

Thor的快乐很Jane单，有份工作，有Loki，他的生活就很美满了，他不需要更多的东西，他爱他的工作，也爱Loki，两个人的日程都很忙，难得能抽出时间共处，Thor早在三个礼拜前就订下了今天的约会，他要带Loki去看橄榄球赛，那之后他订了Loki喜欢的餐厅，他们会去吃一顿罗曼蒂克的晚餐，红酒和法国菜，都是Loki喜欢的。婚姻就是这么回事，Loki迁就他去看自己毫不感兴趣的橄榄球，Thor也乐于陪Loki逛些精致的礼品店、吃些昂贵的美食。早餐后两个人穿戴整齐，Thor搂着Loki出门，他远远地看见自己的坦格停在车道上，卡车在太阳下闪闪发光，车身完美无瑕。Thor愣了片刻，觉得自己似乎忘记了什么，Loki绕到副驾那边：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Thor甩甩头上了车。

这是一个十分完美的约会日，他们看了比赛，Thor吃了双份热狗和数不清的爆米花，为了每一次得分而兴高采烈，Loki也很难得地没有表现得太不耐烦，甚至在Thor的主队胜利时慷慨地给了Thor一个祝贺吻。那之后他们去了Thor订好的餐厅享用美食，傍晚回家后两个人早早上了床，性爱一如既往地完美，当Thor高潮后，他望着身下仍未从快感中平复的Loki，温柔地梳理他被汗水打湿的头发：“我爱你。”他说，他每天都对Loki说我爱你，Loki眨了眨眼睛，手指缠上Thor的金发，低声回应：“我也是。”

真讽刺，他想，如今的Thor从不吝啬表达爱意，若他回想起被封印的过去，他还会对自己说这样的话吗？Loki搂着Thor，双手缓缓梳理他的头发，耐心地等Thor睡熟才翻身下床，他听到了脑海中一个柔和的声音，于是他清理掉身上的汗水和过多的体液，穿上了一套整齐的西装，套上大衣，他站在衣帽间犹豫了片刻，从帽架后抽出一条手杖，施施然走出了家门。入夜，他居住的小区十分宁静，街道空荡荡的，Loki高挑的身影在夜色中显得分外孤独。他走了一会儿，住房渐渐稀少，Loki晃了晃手中的手杖，在地面上顿了几顿，眼前闪现出一片金光，Loki回头看了看自己与Thor的房子，从容地走进了金色光芒中。

光芒背后是一个金碧辉煌的异世界，Loki深吸了一口清新的空气，抬头看着红云密布的天空。这里是阿斯加德，位于远离地球的星系，是他与Thor长大的地方。他们在这闪烁着金光的神域里度过了漫长的时光，地球上短暂的岁月与阿斯加德千年的共处相比实在不值一提。远处的宫殿金碧辉煌，海水流入天空，这是个地球人无法想象的世界，而Thor曾经是这个世界唯一的主宰，直到那场变故来临。Loki不是很愿意去想发生过的事情，他看着眼前的一队士兵，他们都穿着铠甲，全副武装，为首的女武士对Loki略微低头：“陛下。”

“Sif将军，”Loki的衣服幻化成绿色的长袍与铠甲，他看起来不再像个普通的律师了，“告诉我一切关于Tolus的事情，为什么他会知道陛下在中庭？”

 

Sif是个高个子女人，一头乌黑的长发高高扎起，脸颊雪白，眉头紧锁，看起来十分倔强固执：“我们只知道塔罗斯打开了黑暗世界的通道，其他的还在调查中。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛：“我要去见母亲。”

Sif向他低头见礼：“请随我来。”

他跟随Sif及她的士兵来到宫殿角落，那位替他治疗伤口的女士等在殿前，见到Loki的身影，她的脸上露出了一个喜悦的微笑对Loki伸出双手：“Loki我的孩子。”

“母亲。”Loki抱住她，亲吻她梳理得蓬松柔软的金发，“您召唤我？”

他与Thor的母亲，阿斯加德曾经的王后女神Frigga，拉着Loki走进了房间：“先坐下来，孩子。”Sif与其余的士兵都离开了房间，Frigga不舍地握住Loki的双手：“Thor还好吗？他有没有……”

“没有，”Loki微笑，“他很好，一切都很好。”

Frigga抚摸Loki棱角分明的脸庞：“阿斯加德需要她的国王，我们不能再拖下去了。”

“但是……”在Frigga面前，Loki一改淡漠的伪装，他的眼中透出了忧虑，“我不觉得现在是个好时机。父亲他……”

“Loki，”Frigga美丽的双眼中闪过一丝忧虑，“你父亲不该下那道命令，他已经沉睡，我们都不知道他什么时候会再醒来。Tolus只是黑暗世界的第一步，你知道它们能做出什么，我们都知道……”她似乎陷入了一段可怕的回忆，意识有些恍惚，Loki握住了她的手：“再给我一点时间，母亲。”

“我们会尽力。”Frigga叹了口气，又摸了摸Loki的脸，“好好照顾你自己，你比过去瘦得多了。”她顿了顿，又问，“Thor对你好吗？”

Loki似乎不是很喜欢提起这个话题，他回避了Frigga的眼神：“我们很好。”他仿佛要说服自己般坚定地说，“当时机成熟时，我会带他回来，即使违背父亲的命令。”

 

Frigga不再多说什么，爱怜地握紧了Loki的手：“在这休息一会儿吧，你一定想家了。”

Loki摇摇头：“如今我的家在中庭，母亲。我不能离开太久。”

Frigga依依不舍地望着他，好一会儿才点了点头：“我送你回去。”

Loki拥抱了母亲，她过分亲昵的目光让他心怀愧疚，Frigga不知道那场混沌的真相，整个阿斯加德除了Loki与Thor沉睡中的父亲Odin，没人知道黑暗世界入侵的经过。Tolus的到访仅仅意味着一个开始，Loki知道他的过去终于还是追上来了，他已经为此付出代价，可惜交易远未结束。他离开Frigga、将阿斯加德抛在脑后，在回到中庭的家之前，他还有更重要的事情要做。Loki又一次用魔法打开空间之门，这次他离开阿斯加德，进入了米尔克海姆。米尔克海姆远离九大世界，千百万年来黑暗精灵占据此处，在黑暗中繁衍扩张，他们的野心早就扩张到了阿斯加德，阿斯加德严令禁止其子民来到米尔克海姆、传说中的黑暗之地，然而Loki并不怎么在乎阿斯加德的规章制度，他向来随心所欲、游走于律法之外，此刻当然也不把打破禁令放在心上。他脚步轻快地踩上深黑色的泥土，米尔克海姆的空气仿佛凝滞了千百年般沉重，暗黑无际的平原被黑暗所笼罩，远处呼啸着沙尘风暴。Loki环视左右，悠闲地晃动着手中的权杖。深黑色的岩石在他眼前裂开，黑暗精灵们爬出岩石，他们通体漆黑，脸上都带着惨白的面具，手中各持武器，将Loki团团围在中央。

“我是来自约顿海姆的Loki，”Loki微笑，满不在乎地甩了甩手杖，“我要见Malekith。”

为首的精灵揭开面具，露出一张满是疤痕的脸：“谎言，银舌头，我们都知道你并非来自约顿海姆！”他跃到Loki身前，一只粗黑的手抓住Loki的胸口，“你来自阿斯加德，是阿斯加德国王的兄弟！”

“那你也该知道，”Loki冷冷地看着他，黑暗精灵的手被绿色的火焰灼烧，不得不惨叫着松开了手，“我也是阿斯加德的现任王后，”Loki整理了一下衣襟，看了一眼四周虎视眈眈的黑暗精灵们，“告诉Malekith，我有个好消息要传达给他，另外我也得和他谈谈Tolus的事情。”他看了一眼眼前的黑暗精灵，对方为他的魔法所震慑，目光中不免带了一点憎恨与惧怕。Loki满意地微笑，“带路吧，精灵。”

 

Thor又做了一个梦，这次他梦中出现的不是Loki，而是一个女人，这女人身材娇小，有一头柔顺的褐发，Thor梦到自己与这个女人坐在篝火边聊天，他滔滔不绝地讲着什么，女人露出温柔的微笑，偏头听他描述着一个只存在于神话与梦想中的世界。Thor从梦中醒来，梦中女人的笑脸依然浮现在眼前，他抓了抓头发，怎么也想不起自己什么时候曾经见过这样一个女人，更别提和她在篝火边亲密谈话。他坐起身，发现Loki竟然不在身边，Thor茫然地下了床，他的头很痛，最近他经常头痛，他到浴室的医药柜里找阿司匹林，却发现柜中空空如也。Thor看着镜子里自己的倒影，有那么一瞬间他似乎看到镜中的自己神色严肃，身着古怪的铠甲，鲜红色的披风猎猎飞舞。Thor晃晃头，镜中的他仍是老样子，穿着洗得发白的大学橄榄球队T恤衫，平角短裤，头发凌乱，脸色也有点苍白。Thor看了看闹钟，现在是凌晨三点五十分，他到楼下找Loki，可Loki根本不在房子里。Thor困惑地看着空荡荡的房子，不知为何此刻他觉得这栋房子异常陌生。Thor揉着胀痛的头，在沙发上坐下，Loki便在这时走进了大门。见Thor坐在沙发里，他有些意外，将手杖放在门边，走向了Thor：“怎么了？”

“我醒了，你不在床上。”Thor低声说，声音里透着一丝脆弱，这是他从未展现给任何人的一面，他只容许自己在Loki面前流露出疲累不堪的样子，“你去哪儿了？”

“我睡不着，出去走走。”Loki走到Thor身边，站在他身前，将他搂进怀里，梳理着他乱七八糟的长发，“头痛了吗？”

“嗯，家里没有药了……”Thor靠进Loki怀中，闭上眼睛汲取他身上熟悉的气息。Loki闻起来有些不一样，他闻起来像是烟尘与火焰，Thor抬头看着Loki的脸，“你出去了多久？”

Loki没有回答这个问题，他低头亲了亲Thor的嘴角：“让我去洗个澡，然后我们回到床上去，看看能不能找到办法缓解你的头痛。”他轻声说，缠着Thor发丝的指尖闪过一丝绿色的光芒，Thor点点头，拉着Loki的手和他一起回到了楼上的卧室。Loki知道自己的法术对Thor没什么作用，Thor是阿斯加德的主宰、是主神Odin唯一的子嗣，神格远在自己之上，若非Odin的操控，他的花招在Thor面前压根派不上用处。黑暗之地的争端尚未平息，Loki不想轻易放弃眼前的一切。与Thor在地球上的时光相比他们千年的往日岁月而言短暂得不过沧海一粟，可对于Loki来说，只有这短暂的数年，他的伴侣与兄长才完全属于他自己。他洗了澡，让流水带走米尔克海姆的死寂气息，回到与Thor共享的床上。Thor靠着床头看着一本医学期刊，Loki钻进被子里，挨着他躺下。Thor摘掉眼镜、扔掉杂志，Loki从背后搂住他，Thor的身体比Loki强壮很多，Loki张开手臂，紧贴着Thor的背，让他镇上自己的肩膀，另一只手抚摸Thor的头发，在他耳边轻声说：“觉得好点了吗？”

“我一直做梦，”Thor半闭着眼睛喃喃说，惬意地靠着Loki温暖的身体，睡意袭来，他的声音变得含糊不清，“我梦到一个女人，还有你……”

“你最近太累了……”Loki低头亲吻他的耳朵，声音低沉柔和，“你上个礼拜在圣克莱尔呆了六十多个小时，你该休假了……”

Thor闭上了眼睛，Loki的声音仿佛含着魔法，他的头不再痛到要炸裂，他觉得温暖、安全，他听着Loki的心跳，在Loki的抚摸下渐渐进入了梦乡。这一次Thor没有梦见古怪的场景，也没有再见到那个女人，他梦到了一片金色的池塘，他站在池塘前，望着眼前一个修长的人影。对方转过头来，是Loki，只是看起来年轻些，头发也比现在要长。Loki穿着一件绿色的长袍，绿眼睛望着Thor，眼圈发红，看起来似乎就要哭泣出声，又强忍着泪水。Thor知道他在生气，他不知道自己做了什么，惹得Loki这样伤心，他本能地想要道歉，但Loki后退了一步，他深吸了一口气，挺直肩背，脸上又恢复了一贯的骄傲模样：“你想要取消婚约。很好，我会告诉父亲的。”

Thor不知道为什么Loki在说什么，金色的池水中跃出一尾鱼，打破了原本平静无波的池水，溅起了阵阵涟漪。Thor伸出手去想要抓住Loki，眼前的画面破碎了，幻境消失，他发现自己在黑暗中奔跑，他不停地跑，直到眼前骤然开阔，他发现自己站在一个小小的礼堂里，Loki，他熟悉的Loki，穿着一身合体的西装，微笑着望着他。Thor记得这是他们结婚的那一天，他记得是自己先求的婚，他们在拉斯维加斯，那天他赢了很多钱，兴高采烈之余，拉着Loki跑到平流层大厦的顶端，他们漂浮在云间，望着脚下的城市，Thor问了那个问题。

“我觉得我们应该结婚。”他说，望着Loki的眼睛，一点也不觉得疯狂——尽管他们才认识了不到一个月。

“在拉斯维加斯？真的？你不觉得这太俗气了吗？”Loki对他微笑，手里玩着一枚筹码。

“一点也不！”Thor大笑出声，把他搂进怀里亲吻，“我要和你结婚，现在，马上，就在这里！”

这才是现实，梦中的Thor愉悦地想，他要与Loki结婚，他们会生活在一起，直到死亡将他们分开，那些古怪的梦境不过是他太疲累而产生的错觉。他陷入了无梦的沉睡，而Loki仍醒着，一双眼睛望着黑暗中的虚无出神。

Thor的神力在恢复，Loki不知道自己还能支撑多久。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor心情愉快地走进圣克莱尔医院的人事部，他累积了很多休假，近来他总是过于疲累，因此决定听从Loki的建议，休息一个礼拜，今天他只是来处理一些人事文件。他已经定好了机票，准备和Loki飞去一处私人海岛度假，那里属于Loki的一个朋友，Thor不大过问Loki业务上的事情，他只知道Loki很忙，但他总能为自己抽出时间，而Thor对此心存感激。人事部的安娜和Thor还算熟悉，他们在医院的派对上聊过几次，她在电脑中飞速录入Thor的假期安排，一面对他微笑，把自己桌子上的零食篮子递给他：“你打算和你丈夫一起度假？这真是很甜蜜。”

“的确，”Thor露出一个有点傻气的笑容，想到接下来他将和Loki在清净的海岛共度一整个礼拜就忍不住兴高采烈，“我Jane直等不及了。”

“你们是怎么认识的？”安娜说，“我的系统有点慢，可能得花点时间处理你的文件， 干嘛不和我说说？”

“说起来有点傻，”Thor不好意思地笑笑，“那天我的车抛锚了，我把车停在路边，Loki刚好在路边等出租，那天下大雨，我没注意，溅了他一身水花。”

安娜哈哈大笑，Thor也笑：“为了赔罪，我请他喝咖啡，买了替换的衣服，然后嘛……”他不肯再说任何细节，与Loki相识的过程对他来说是非常珍贵的回忆，然后Thor便意识到那之前他的记忆就有些模糊了，他想不起自己如何长大、也想不起在医学院的事情，他觉得自己似乎记得成长的过程，比如他知道自己出生在哪一年，读了哪些学校，有过哪些朋友，但他却想不起任何佐证的细节。回想自己的过去，Thor觉得自己似乎在读着一份写好的履历，而非亲身经历过，他很少认真思考自己的记忆为何会如此残缺，他总是更倾向于关注眼下，他在圣克莱尔的一切都很好，认识Loki后的所有回忆更是历历在目，他自嘲自己太爱Loki了，为了装下关于他的一切，不得不把过去忘掉，好腾出足够的空间来记忆与Loki之间的一切。当他对Loki说出这个傻乎乎的念头时，Loki用一种十分古怪的目光望着他，然后给了他一个格外热情的吻。

Thor飞快地办好了手续，去办公室和其他同事打了个招呼，便开车回家。Loki在卧室里整理行李，他们明天一早出发，海岛虽然幽静，但购物也十分不便，不得不准备得齐全些。Loki正在试着关上一个塞得满满的行李箱，Thor走到他背后搂住他的身体，两只手不是很规矩地撩起他T恤衫抚摸：“我回来了。”

“我听到了，”Loki笑着准头亲吻他，“把你的东西都整理好。”

“我们明天早上才出发，还有一整天的时间。”Thor咬住了Loki的耳朵，两只手已经伸进了他的短裤中，握住他的阴茎轻轻撸动。Loki向后靠近Thor结实的怀抱中，半闭上眼睛，任Thor的大手握住他，两只手抓紧了Thor的手臂，嘴唇微张，目光也变得迷离。他恨自己如此轻易便屈服于Thor的爱抚之下，他渴望Thor，无时无刻都想拥有他，尽管如今他已经拥有了Thor，他仍然觉得这不过是一段向命运偷来的时光。Thor低头亲吻Loki，他着迷地望着Loki因为情欲而泛红的脸颊，他喜欢看到Loki为自己的挑逗而意乱情迷，他把Loki轻轻推进床间，快速扯掉他的短裤，低头亲吻Loki的小腹。接下来Thor用手指和舌头让Loki高潮了两次，当他最终进入Loki的身体时，Loki已经在他怀里软成了一滩水，他紧搂着Thor不放，下身夹紧了Thor，昂头与他接吻。他们在床上缠绵到傍晚，最终还是Thor的肚子发出咕咕的叫声，才让他停下亲吻Loki手臂的动作。Loki也饿了，他躺在床上，浑身都是汗水，用床单盖住自己被Thor操得发软的腰，半闭着眼睛看着窗外的夕阳。Thor坐起来到厨房去找吃的，Loki起身洗澡。这次度假是他的主意，他知道Malekith已经找到了Thor的行踪，上一次他差点将Thor置于死地，黑暗精灵是十分难缠的对手，要牵制住Malekith实在耗尽了Loki的心力，他不得不带着Thor先躲避一阵子。所谓的私人海岛其实并不真正存在于中庭，Loki要做的只是掩人耳目、带Thor到他自己通过魔法所创造的空间里以屏蔽黑暗精灵的视线。在他的空间里，时间由他主宰，如果Loki不主动解开结界，即使在里面过上数百年，Thor也只会感觉到一个礼拜的时间。他洗完澡走下楼时，Thor已经做了晚餐，Loki看着他的丈夫满足地往餐桌上端食物，中庭岁月让这个从未进过厨房的王者学会了许多东西，Thor就好似一块干涸的海绵，吸取了太多中庭的知识，他越来越像一个凡人、也越来越背离神界与Loki的期望。但此刻，这个凡人一般的Thor是属于Loki的，Loki对此十分满足，他在餐桌边坐下，准备与Thor共进晚餐。晚餐时他们讨论了接下来的行程安排，Thor计划要尽情冲浪，那让Loki想起他得把海岛造得逼真一些，好让Thor能好好享受。这一晚他们过得很平静，收拾完第二天的行李后便早早上了床，Thor睡得很熟，但Loki却睡不着。他坐在黑暗中，望着墙壁上的照片，一只手搭在熟睡的Thor肩头，手指无意识地玩着他的发丝，他在回想自从两人来中庭后的一切。

Thor以为他们不过是有缘巧遇、一见钟情，他却不知道那Jane单的见面背后耗费了Loki多少心血。这一切进展得十分顺利，Thor提出赔偿Loki被淋湿的衣服，两个人共享了咖啡，席间相谈甚欢，自然而然便定下了第二次乃至更多的约会。Loki洞悉一切，看着忘却全部的Thor居然如此轻易便与自己坠入爱河，那让他愤怒又满足，满足来自于一种近乎报复的快感，而愤怒则让他觉得自己往日的岁月仿佛全部虚度了。Thor的爱来得太容易，Loki反而不知所措，他坚信一旦Thor重拾神力，便会毫不犹豫将自己重新抛在脑后，他像个租赁华服的穷人，在有限的期间内尽情挥霍，贪婪地度过着每一分每一秒中庭的时光，享受与Thor成为两个普通的人类、过甜蜜而宁静的生活。只是他见惯了黑暗，中庭岁月不该是蜜月，这是对Loki与Thor的惩罚，来自Odin至高无上的旨意。这点幸福不过是偷来的，一旦惩罚结束，Thor当回归本位，而Loki呢？他甚至找不到自己在阿斯加德的位置。名义上他是Thor的伴侣、是阿斯加德的王后，可当他身任王后期间，他与Thor毫无亲密可言，他不想回忆那段过去，那不过是几年前的事情，对于寿命长达数千年的异域神明来说，这点时间不过眨眼一瞥，不足以让Loki忘记，但Loki却尽可能地将那一切埋到脑海深处。

“Loki……”身边的Thor喃喃梦呓，Loki吓了一跳，以为Thor醒了，他低头望着Thor，Thor毫无知觉地翻了个身，搂紧了Loki的腰，把脸埋进他身侧。

Loki微笑，手指埋进Thor的发丝间，滑进他怀里，额头抵着Thor的，闭上了眼睛。无论过去如何，在这短暂的时光里，Thor真正地、全心全意地爱着他。这是Loki渴求而不可得的东西，即使Thor重获神格，Loki毕竟也曾拥有过他，这一点永远不会改变，就如同他成为阿斯加德名正言顺的王后一样。他拥有荣耀与繁华，即使他终将失去Thor。

天明时Thor和Loki出发前往“私人海岛”，Loki做了一点小手脚，他们很快就达到了目的地，也就是Loki的空间。Thor自然对此毫无知觉，他愉快地拉着Loki跑进海滨别墅，在他的认知里，这是一块私人海滩，他将在这里和Loki待上七天，尽情地享受性爱、冲浪与阳光。这个世界虽然是Loki的魔法造物，但海水、沙滩与别墅却是真实的，Loki只不过将他们局限在了一块魔法的空间里，好让他们不会被外来事物打扰罢了。为了配合Thor的兴致，他甚至引来了阵风，海浪十分适合冲浪，Thor果然很兴奋，抱着冲浪板、连防晒霜都来不及涂抹就冲进了大海中。Loki换上了舒适的衬衫和短裤，坐在沙滩边的太阳伞下，欣赏Thor在海水间起伏的肉体。Thor虽然失去了神力，却仍拥有远超凡人的健美体格。Loki遥遥望着他鼓胀的肌肉及柔韧的皮肤，心中仿佛点燃了一把火焰。他在中庭与Thor生活将近三年，这在神域来说不过是一瞬间，对于他来说，三年的每时每刻无不深印心头，他目不转睛地望着Thor，直到Thor跑出海浪，踩着软绵绵的沙滩啪嗒啪嗒跑到Loki身前，他放下冲浪板，大笑着甩了甩头发，Loki不高兴地伸手挡了挡Thor甩到他身上的海水：“停止。”

“你该下水放松一下，Loki，海水棒极了！”他笑着挨着Loki坐下，亲了Loki的嘴唇，Loki不满他身上的汗水和沙子弄了自己一身，但他喜欢来自Thor的亲密。Thor抱着Loki滚下沙滩椅，滚到了铺在一旁的毯子上。Thor的双手已经扯开了Loki的衬衫，亲吻上他被太阳晒得温暖的皮肤：“Loki，这里可真安静。”

“私人海岛就是这样的，你需要好好放松一下。”Loki回答，伸手摘掉Thor发间的沙砾。Thor扯掉他的沙滩短裤，抚弄上他半硬的阴茎：“的确……但你知道该怎么让我放松，不是吗？”他对Loki挤挤眼睛，Loki微笑出声：“海浪声还不够吗？”话虽如此，他张开了双腿，一只手抚弄着Thor的腹部，另一只手则握住了他的阴茎，两人互相抚弄，手指摩擦着彼此，Thor亲吻Loki柔软的嘴唇，这个吻带着一丝海水的咸味。两人甜蜜地亲吻了一会儿，Thor在Loki耳边低语：“翻过去。”

Loki顺从地翻了身，Thor亲吻他的肩膀和背心，舌头在他雪白的皮肤上滑下一道湿漉漉的水痕，又一路向下，直到舔上Loki的腰后，在那里留下了一个结实的牙印。Loki枕着自己的手臂，当Thor的舌尖滑过他的穴口时，他的身体微微颤抖，很快就为Thor变得湿润。他是约顿人，体质不同于地球人或阿斯加德人，天生两性。化为地球人时他不过略变化了形体，约顿海姆气候严酷，为了生存，约顿人多擅生育，也极容易在性爱中感受到快感。当Thor一面抚弄他的阴茎、一面舔吻Loki的穴口时，他已经彻底湿透了，几乎不用什么准备便足以容纳Thor。Thor在Loki丰满的臀瓣上轻轻咬了一口，重新爬到他上方，亲吻Loki耳后那块柔软的皮肤。

Loki的身体在颤抖，他感觉到Thor的手分开他的屁股，钝重的阴茎顶上他柔软的入口，他难以自控地向后翘起身体，渴望Thor即刻进到他体内。Thor并没有让他久等，他知道Loki能承受自己，他进入了Loki，进入得又慢又深，几乎让Loki立刻高潮。海潮的声音平缓安宁，Loki闭着眼睛，躺在温暖的沙滩上，任Thor轻咬着他的后颈，从后面一次一次地进入他。Thor操得很深，似乎无论如何占有Loki都无法满足。他们沉浸在平缓又激烈的高潮中，两个人融为一体，直到Thor射在Loki体内。他抽出阴茎，Loki穴口流出一股精液，Thor歉意地亲了亲他的耳朵：“抱歉，没忍住，一起洗澡？”

Loki翻了个白眼，一起洗澡结果只会更糟糕。他在Thor怀里翻了个身，懒洋洋地把玩着他的头发：“就这样躺一会儿吧。”他轻声说，望着Thor的脸颊。Thor撑住自己的身体，望着Loki的眼睛。Loki的眼睛在阳光下呈现出浅浅的绿色，像近海的海水一般透彻明亮。Thor久久地凝视着那双眼睛，低头轻轻亲吻Loki黑长的睫毛。Loki笑了，搂紧了Thor坚实的身体，闭上眼睛，他以为Thor会再次进入他、掀起又一场情爱的风暴。但Thor并没有，他只是一下一下地亲吻着Loki的脸颊，Loki又张开眼睛：“怎么了？”  
“我不知道，”Thor有些迷茫地说，“我想就这样和你待在这里。”

Loki叹了口气，如果能这样，事情可就Jane单得多了。他整理了一下Thor仍带着砂砾的头发：“可惜我们得起来了，不然可能会变成重度晒伤。来吧，去洗个澡，吃点东西，我们要在这里待整整七天呢。”

Thor忘掉了心头那点不快：“说的也是。”他站起来，把Loki也拉起来，赤身裸体地走进别墅。他们到底还是一起洗了澡，在浴池里又做了一次爱，等到终于坐在餐桌边时，夕阳的余晖已经撒遍了海滩。晚餐后Thor躺到沙发上，对着夜景心不在焉地翻着手里的一本书。浪潮声有种奇妙的安抚作用，没多久他就陷入了梦乡。Loki给他盖上一条毯子，他坐在沙发的另一端，看着窗外深黑色的海平面，Thor似乎睡得不是很平稳，他的眉头紧锁着，手指颤动，Loki定睛细看，发现他指尖闪烁着细小的电光。远处一声惊雷突如其来，划过深色的夜空，在海面上炸裂。Thor惊醒了，茫然地揉了揉眼睛：“打雷了？”

Loki望着他，嘴唇动了动，却没有说出什么。在Thor看来打雷下雨是在正常不过的气候变化，然而他不知道这里并非中庭，在Loki的空间里，一切元素都受他控制，换句话说，只要Loki不制造雷光与闪电，它们就绝不会出现在Loki的世界里。况且能操控闪电的神祇只有一个，那就是眼前化为凡人的Thor。Loki伸出手，握住了Thor的手，他似乎仍能感受到Thor皮肤下窜动的神力。Loki意识到Thor的神力恢复得比他预想的要快得多，他已经在无意识间重拾召唤雷电的能力，这就只意味着一件事情：阿斯加德有危险。

Thor当然看不透Loki内心的想法，他看到Loki过于苍白的脸色，有些担心地搂住了他的肩膀：“怎么了？你该不会是怕打雷吧？”

Loki笑出了声，Thor这句话实在太可笑，他陪伴了有着雷电之神称号的Thor上千年，又怎么会害怕打雷呢？他搂住了Thor的身体，把脸埋进他肩头：“没有，我们去卧室吧。”

没过多久，Thor又睡熟了，Loki坐起身，开启通道，返回了阿斯加德。正如他预想的那样，阿斯加德气氛沉重，到处都是穿梭来去的士兵。Loki生性谨慎，并不打算直接显露行踪，他悄悄来到Frigga的宫殿，女神Frigga坐在大床边，望着床上沉睡的丈夫出神。她感受到了Loki魔法的波动，回过头便看到Loki站在身后，Frigga站起来给了Loki一个拥抱：“你回来了？”

“发生了什么？”Loki搂住母亲，透过她的肩头望着床上沉睡的Odin。诸神之父即将到达他生命的尽头，数万年来他身兼守护九界的重责，神力早已透支。这一次的沉睡已经持续了数年之久，恐怕还会继续下去，没有人知道他是否还能够醒来。Loki望着金光笼罩下的Odin，轻轻咬了咬嘴唇。Frigga拭去眼角的泪珠，拉着Loki在床畔坐下：“黑暗世界的军队就要进入阿斯加德，Loki，你得把Thor带回来。”

Loki沉默不语，他知道Malekith的承诺并不可信，但也没想到对方会这么快就撕毁契约。他能用来绊住Malekith的砝码只有一个，不到万不得已，Loki不想动用那个关键的“道具”，他咬了咬嘴唇，柔声说：“母亲，我没有办法解开父亲的封印。”

Frigga长叹一声，轻轻抚摸Loki的头发：“他的惩罚和你的惩罚都该结束了。”她的声音温柔但十分坚定，手中金光闪烁，诸神之父的永恒之枪出现在她手中：“拿去吧，孩子，这足以恢复Thor的神力。带他回来，你们仍是阿斯加德的国王与王后，你们有责任保卫阿斯加德。”

永恒之枪冈格尼尔在Loki手中仿佛有千斤分量，他从母亲手中接过长枪，手指抚摸着由世界之树的枝干幻化而成的枪身，他感觉到了诸神之父的神力在长枪内流动，这是Odin在全盛时期留在枪中的神力，的确足以解开Thor的封印，但Loki不确定他是否真的准备好面对封印解除的Thor。他长叹一声，Frigga说得很明白，Thor和他仍然是阿斯加德的统治者，他不能躲在自己的世界里坐视阿斯加德被黑暗力量侵蚀，更何况这局面有很大一部分正是他亲手造成的。Loki亲吻了母亲的额头，握紧永恒之枪回到了他的世界。

刚一进入这个空间，Loki便察觉到了异样，他将永恒之枪藏入体内，谨慎地踏入散发着异样魔法气息的海滩。天空一片漆黑，海水化成深黑色，汇聚成一个又一个漩涡，拍打出大片白色的浮沫。海滩已经被黑暗火焰焚毁，Loki的魔法世界被彻底打破，他站在化作废墟的别墅前，踢开倒塌破碎的家具残骸，Thor不在这里。Loki闭上双眼，他感觉到了愤怒与羞辱，黑暗精灵的魔法很容易识别，Malekith竟然敢带走Thor，他再次张开眼睛，绿色的眼中浸染了黑暗，他拍了拍手，沙滩、残骸以及海水都渐渐消散，整个空间化为虚无，Loki眼前出现了一条闪烁着银色光芒的路，这条路直通天际，而天尽头则是阿斯加德的烈日也无法照到的黑暗。

Loki踏上了那条道路，头也不回地走进了黑暗中。


	4. Chapter 4

米尔克海姆的气氛甚至比上次Loki来时更为沉重，罡风肆虐，砂砾飞扬，似乎有什么不知名的东西在黑暗深处蠢蠢欲动。Loki凌空眺望这块沉寂了数万年的土地，黑暗世界与阿斯加德的征战由来已久，其历史可以追溯到Thor的祖父Bor。据Loki所知，根据阿斯加德的史册，黑暗精灵试图征服九界，自视为九界和平守护者的Bor自然不能坐视不管，经过数百年的惨烈征战后，阿斯加德的士兵不但征服了米尔克海姆的疆土，更夺走了黑暗之主Malekith的力量源泉以太宝石。以太宝石被封印在宇宙间隙之内，消失了数万年之久，Malekith及其剩余不多的部下也陷入了近乎永恒的长眠之中。机缘巧合，以太重现，Malekith也被唤醒，重新开始了他的征服之路。对于Malekith来说，从数万年的沉睡中醒来，面对一个濒临死亡的米尔克海姆，夺取以太、毁灭阿斯加德、重建家园自然是当务之急。以太与Loki息息相关，无论情愿与否，他与Thor都被卷进了这场持续了数百个世纪的争斗之中。Loki闭上双眼，谨慎地用法术查询Thor的踪迹，他的法术如同一张隐形的大网一般铺展开来，探索米尔克海姆的角角落落，却一无所获。Malekith手中没有以太，不会贸然行动，如果他带走了Thor，一定会将他关在黑暗世界的某处。Loki降落到地表，抬头望着苍色的天空，忽然察觉到了Malekith的所在：天空裂开了，一艘巨大无比的楔形飞船缓缓现身，仿佛破茧出壳的飞蛾般撕破黑暗，出现在Loki眼前。Loki立刻就察觉到了飞船中Thor的气息，他似乎并没有受伤，只是被Malekith困住了。Malekith抓住Thor，用意不难猜测。Loki按兵不动，待那艘飞船缓缓降落，舱门洞开，一队黑暗精灵沿着长梯走出了飞船，在Loki面前站定，他们身后，黑暗世界的主人Malekith缓缓现身。他的脸色惨白，仿佛罩了一层面具。Malekith活了数十万年，面庞像具干枯的尸体般诡异可怖，他望着Loki，黑洞洞的双眼中没有一丝神采。这来自死亡世界的注视让Loki很不舒服，Thor没有现身，想来阿斯加德国王奇货可居，Malekith要用他来要挟自己。既然Malekith有所图，Loki便可与他谈条件。他向Malekith走上几步，脸上似笑非笑：“我以为我们有约在先，我为你拿到以太，你远离阿斯加德。”

“约顿人，”Malekith从容开口，声音粗哑可怖，他说的是古老的精灵语，但Loki通晓宇宙中许多种族的语言，并不难理解Malekith的意思，“你就如同卑劣的阿斯加德人一样不可信任。你欺骗了我，我已经得到讯息，自始至终以太就掌握在你手里，而不是Odin。”

Loki抿嘴微笑：“如果以太在我手里，我又何必冒险来到米尔克海姆，或是留在中庭受Odin责罚？”他双手负在身后，显得十分从容自若，“Malekith，你再次挑衅阿斯加德、引燃战火，对你我都没什么好处。”

“我不会再等下去，阿斯加德将变得更加强盛，在那之前，我要拿到以太、彻底摧毁那块土地！”Malekith伸出一只手，在他手中出现了一团黑色的光晕，Loki一眼便认出这团光晕是Malekith用黑暗魔法研究的一个空间入口，Thor大约就被他关在这空间中。果然Malekith的手指微微收拢，光球开始变形崩塌，Malekith的声音残酷无比：“交出以太，约顿人，不然我会挤死你的国王！”

Loki明白Malekith并非虚张声势，失去神力的Thor只是一个凡人，Malekith轻易便能让黑暗空间彻底崩塌、将Thor挤成齑粉。眼见Malekith不断收拢手指，Loki的心脏因为焦虑而跳得飞快，脸上却仍不动声色：“为什么你以为我会在乎那个蠢货？”他默默地调动体内的永恒之枪，全神贯注地向Odin的神力求助，“你要杀死Thor，尽管动手。没有他我便是阿斯加德名正言顺的国王，我求之不得。至于以太，无论你相信与否，以太并不在我手中。”他故意说得轻描淡写，似乎并不把Thor的死活放在心上，但他背在身后的双手颤抖个不停，掌心满是汗水。Malekith便是黑暗本身，是宇宙间的古老神祇之一，数万年之前他的力量足以抗衡Bor，他是黑暗源泉，是以太的主人，在他面前，Loki几乎只是个婴儿，没有完全的把握他不会贸然出手。Loki已经得到教训，这一次若非万不得已，他不想将战火印向阿斯加德。

Malekith仍旧面无表情，不过他停下了手里的动作，暗黑的光晕消失了，Malekith的声音更加冷酷无情：“你不过是个孩子，约顿人，如此弱小无能，却妄想能够保护阿斯加德。你为什么不问问Odin，为什么赐予你神格、让你与他唯一的爱子结合？”

Loki不说话，这个问题他在心中问过千万遍，但他没有勇气质问Odin。他把这当做是一个合情合理的选择：Thor在这方面名声不佳，难以在阿斯加德找到合适的伴侣。约顿海姆虽然早过了显赫时代，但Loki仍是王子，无论从身份还是其他方面来看都与Thor适配。但Loki刻意忽略了Odin处心积虑、在他还不到两百岁时便将他带到阿斯加德的事实。就算Thor无法在阿斯加德找到合适的伴侣，九界乃至浩瀚的宇宙中定有可与雷神匹配的神祇存在，Odin又何须刻意从约顿海姆带回一个天生缺陷的霜巨人后裔赐予神格？难道他早就预料到爱子长成后会需要一个伴侣，还是此中别有深意？Loki盯着Malekith的脸沉默不语，Malekith的声音就如同一条毒蛇般钻入Loki的心防，从内里将他撕碎吞噬：“你们约顿人没有什么可取之处，但有一点非常有趣，”他靠近了Loki，每走一步，Loki都能感觉到某种沉重的、来自古老宇宙深处的力量在向他迫近，“我不知道这是不是低等种族特有的本事，但你们约顿人若与其他种族结合，往往会生出能完美复制对方神力的后裔。”Malekith僵硬的脸庞露出了一丝近乎微笑的表情，“如果考虑到这一点，你比你想象中的更有价值。也许我该重新考虑对你的安排。”

Loki咬住了嘴唇，他从未听说过约顿人类似的特征，但他两百岁就离开了约顿海姆，彼时他不过是个幼儿，尚未有机会聆听父母教诲、从约顿海姆的智者那里汲取任何祖国相关的知识。他在阿斯加德长大，Odin选中他那天起便改变了他的样貌，Loki甚至从未见识过自己真正的模样。Malekith活得比Odin更长久，Loki不但好奇他所说的是否是事实，他更想知道Odin对自己真正的打算。此时Loki隐隐觉得Thor失忆前，神域所发生的一切甚至也可能与此有关。然而他并没有任何方法验证，Odin仍在沉睡，Loki不想质问Frigga，他自离开约顿海姆后就从未回去过，他的父亲，约顿海姆的掌权者劳非，在过去的千年岁月中曾数次致信访问，然而这不过是外交上的敷衍，他甚至没有出席Thor与Loki的婚礼。Loki意识到如果约顿人真的如同Malekith所言，能为其他种族提供最完美的后裔，那么这必然是深埋在约顿海姆的秘密：如果这件事广为人知，恐怕约顿海姆早就没有自由人存在了。Malekith眼见Loki分神，向Loki又走近了一些：“你在我眼前没有胜算，孩子。我看得到你的野心，你想要掌握阿斯加德，这并不难。当黑暗重新掌控宇宙，你便会认识到阿斯加德不值一提，你该把眼界放远一些——”Malekith的话音未落，Loki手里放射出了他熟悉的金色光芒，永恒之枪传承自Bor，又包含了Odin鼎盛时的神力，Malekith与Bor争斗了数百年，当然知道这力量的来源，他没料到永恒之枪竟然在Loki手里，急忙向后倒退闪避，然而永恒之枪散发出来的灼热力量已经席卷了他，Malekith手里没有以太，没有办法与阿斯加德王者的神力抗衡，他的半边脸颊被金光灼伤，狼狈无比地看着Loki：“你竟然能操控永恒之枪……！”

Loki也有些惊讶，他望着在自己掌心流动的金光，这是他向永恒之枪借来的力量，与他天生自带的魔法截然不同，然而这力量让Loki觉得十分熟悉。他从未使用过永恒之枪，就连Thor也没有用过这炳象征王室神权的武器，Loki没料到自己竟能如此轻易掌控Bor与Odin的神力。Loki猛然想到了一件事情，他的心沉了下去，双手颤抖，就连心跳都快了许多。然而眼前情势紧急，Loki没有时间细想，他定了定神，重新对上Malekith愤怒的视线。此时黑暗精灵的残军将他与Malekith团团包围，他们手中都持有武器，即使透过黑暗精灵脸上可怖的面具Loki也能感受到来自他们的凶狠目光。他无暇分心，目光紧盯着Malekith空洞的双眼：“我想我已经表达得很明显了，请把阿斯加德的国王还给我。”

Malekith举高双手，他身后巨大的黑暗战舰缓缓启动，Loki知道他想要带着Thor离开，他不能让Thor深陷黑暗，情急之下Loki再次召唤永恒之枪，然而这次他用尽了全部的力量，将长枪掷向了Malekith，并在心中默念咒文。

以你祖父、你父亲的名义，雷神Thor，你的惩罚即将结束，你将重返仙界、执掌王位、恢复荣光——

Thor醒来时发现自己深陷黑暗，他看不到自己的身体，只能凭感知判断自己似乎悬浮在黑暗的虚无中。这种感觉十分古怪，Thor的第一个反应是也许他正在做梦，他伸出手想要寻找Loki，然而他的丈夫不在身边，他的四周只有无尽的黑暗。Thor想不通为何上一秒他还睡在海边别墅温暖的床上、在Loki的怀抱里，下一秒他就落到了这个古怪的局面里。他只拥有凡人的认知，最终只能得出自己仍在噩梦之中的结论。然而这个噩梦过于真实，Thor甚至认为自己是清醒的，只是无论他如何张大双眼都看不到一点儿曙光。他在混沌中不知道待了多久，突然之间他感觉到了一阵极其强大的挤压，似乎这个无形无质的空间正在崩塌。Thor感到了一种压迫感，他无法呼吸、双手徒劳地在黑暗中舞动，然后他觉得自己似乎听到了Loki的声音。笼罩着他的黑暗渐渐恢复了平静，Thor斯声高喊Loki的名字，可他的声音似乎被什么东西挡住了，他只能听到黑暗里自己的回声。就在Thor筋疲力竭的时候，一道强烈的金光划破了黑暗，Thor感觉到了一种温暖无比的力量将他团团包裹，他听到了Loki的声音，Loki在呼唤他的名字，而Loki的声音之后，Thor隐隐听到了一个稚嫩的、更为原始的呼唤。他来不及仔细分辨，他的记忆开始复苏，千年的仙宫岁月与短暂的中庭时光在他脑海中交错反复，Thor觉得有一种奇特又熟悉的力量涌上指尖，他低头望着自己的双手，光芒逼退黑暗，他的指尖闪烁着蓝色的电光。

 

Loki掷出了永恒之枪，长枪释放出来的强大神力将黑暗精灵们笼罩了，金光逼得Malekith不得不打开他的黑暗结界。这景象何等壮烈，成千上万道闪电瞬间划破长空，自虚无降落到米尔克海姆，撕裂了凝滞的空气、断开了黑暗的链接。永恒的黑暗被照亮，电光闪闪，雷鸣震震，雷神Thor从混沌中现身，雷电包裹了他的身体，化为铠甲、化为斗篷。经历了封印与历练后，雷神终于再现，他手中握着雷神之锤妙尔尼尔，金发在疾风中猎猎飞舞，他目光如梭，雷光在他碧蓝的双眼中闪耀。他的身躯如山岳，力量如海潮，他比山岳更恒久，比海潮更强大。Loki目眩神迷地望着雷光正中的Thor，那一刻他意识到了Thor已经重拾神力，不仅如此，他的力量只怕比以前更纯粹、更强大。Loki也终于意识到了自己与Thor之间的差距，他无法跨越那道沟壑，Thor永远在彼岸，而Loki永远只能遥望他的背影。Loki不自觉地后退了一步，接着又是一步，他的身体在颤抖，他是Thor的配偶，雷电不会伤害他，但他心中一片空茫，数年来他所构建的小小世界随着雷电的到来而分崩离析，一点碎屑都不剩。Loki站在雷光中，风吹乱了他的头发，他一眨不眨地看着Thor，而Thor终于也望向了他。

“Loki，”他开口了，声音中不复往日在中庭时的柔情脉脉，“Jane Foster小姐在哪里？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神域篇

Thor在阿斯加德下城的酒馆里酩酊大醉，他像个下人一样穿着破烂的衣服，躺在酒桌上，四肢舒展，鼾声如雷。酒馆中人对此见怪不怪，阿斯加德王子的名声向来不雅，他是个神勇的战士、众神之父的头生子，他的金发闪耀着阳光，手臂有万斤力量，有他在，阿斯加德永远不灭，他是受人民爱戴的王子，只可惜他们并不真的尊敬他。

一个和平时无所事事、流连酒馆、与任何心甘情愿的女人共享枕席之欢的王子，确实不大值得尊敬。

Loki裹着厚实的斗篷，漫步走进了酒馆，桌子上睡着的Thor翻了个身，高大的身体毫不体面地跌落到地板上，他打了个滚，半张开眼睛，发出洪亮的笑声：“再、再来一杯！”

Loki低头打量他，伸脚踢踢他的肩膀，声音温和柔软：“起来吧，哥哥，再过两个时辰就是你的订婚礼了，众神之父需要你到场。”

Thor坐起来，显然还不大清醒，他揉了揉眼睛，盯着Loki裹在斗篷下苗条的身体：“弟弟？订婚？”他仿佛觉得这件事很好笑，便诚实地大笑出声，“和谁？”

“和我。”Loki平静地说，顺手抓起一杯冷水泼到他脸上，“现在，清醒了吗？”

 

Loki坐在自己房间的阳台上看书。从近两百岁那年来到阿斯加德，这个房间的阳台就一直是他偏爱的角落，这间房间终年没有阳光，阴冷的空气很适合他的皮肤，他翻着手里的书页，侧耳倾听几座宫室外的动静。阿斯加德的王子愤怒起来实在惊天动地，Loki看了看窗外晴朗的天空和不断降下的惊雷闪电，想必此刻Thor正在对众神之父怒吼、希望终结这荒唐无比的安排。

很可惜，这件事情已经由命运三女神首肯、被刻上了世界之树的枝叶，在他们有生之年，这桩婚姻会把他们连接在一起，让他们的命运相互交缠、无法分离。

神的一生何其漫长，Loki抬头看窗外，又一道响雷降落，劈焦了窗下一颗白蜡树。

真遗憾，Loki想，那倒霉的树已经好好在这儿长了五百年了，而Loki，约顿海姆的小王子，也蒙诸神之父Odin与妻子Frigga收养、赐予神格，并在阿斯加德住了将近一千年。Loki又翻了一页书，在心里数着时间，很快Thor就要到他这儿来了，众神之父不会收回成命，而雷神需要一个所在来宣泄他的怒火。

Loki还没数到五十，他的房门就被推开，Thor怒气冲冲大步闯了进来，Loki连头都没抬：“你弄死了我最喜欢的那棵树，”他说，慢条斯理又翻了一页书，“我猜父亲没同意你的请求，对不对？”

“别挑衅我！”Thor怒吼，“你知道我不想要这个，我的妻子要由我来挑选——”

“我同意，如果你办得到的话，”Loki惋惜地打断他，“你可能还没注意到吧，我亲爱的哥哥，你的名声让阿斯加德上上下下退避三舍、没有哪户有名誉的人家愿意将爱女许配给你。坦白说，父亲最后一个才想到我头上，这让我倍受侮辱——”

“但你同意了！”Thor怒吼，声如宏雷，“如果这是你的恶作剧之一，那就停止！”

“很遗憾，”Loki放下手里的书本，“我已答允父亲，这件事情已经传遍九大国，没有回转的余地了。”

Thor瞪着Loki苍白的脸，有那么一瞬间Loki以为他暴躁的哥哥会伸手召来他的妙尔尼尔——象征他神格的武器，好好教训自己一下。但Thor喘息着，胸脯起伏，竭力控制住了怒火，而这让Loki印象深刻。Thor又看了Loki一眼，他似乎平静多了，眼神中不再带着那种雷霆万钧般的怒意。Loki很好奇究竟是被迫结婚让他如此愤怒，还是被迫与自己结婚让他怒不可遏，无论是哪一种可能性，对于Loki来说都颇损尊严，因此他明智地不开口，放下手里的书本，站起来面对Thor。他几乎长得和Thor一样高了，习惯使然，却仍抬眼看这位他叫了一千年哥哥的神祇：“Thor，你真的没想到事情会变成这样吗？一千年前众神之父需要挑选一个约顿海姆的王子来完成停战约定，你以为他为什么会挑中我？”

事情确实如此，为平息阿斯加德和约顿海姆的战乱，一千年前，阿斯加德嫁去了一位公主，而约顿海姆则献上了一个王子。众神之父可以随意挑选人质，人们以为他会选择Helblindi——约顿海姆之王Laufey的长子，然而他带回了Loki，一个幼儿，对阿斯加德毫无威胁，唯一的用处就是给同样年幼的王子Thor做玩伴。Thor哑口无言，似乎终于看穿了众神之父的远见：约顿海姆诸王子都是面目丑陋的巨人，只有Loki不但生得赏心悦目，且身材矮小，刚好和阿斯加德的王子匹配。Thor烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，Loki则轻拍他的背，像过去他发脾气时那样安抚他，“来吧，距宴会还有一点时间，你真该好好清洗一下。”

“这不公平……”Thor喃喃说，Loki把他推出自己的房间，“是啊是啊，”他毫无诚意地敷衍失魂落魄的Thor，“事情本可以更糟糕的，不是吗？”

订婚宴乏善可陈，阿斯加德人整日欢庆，总有开不完的舞会和喝不尽的美酒，他们的奢侈让那些真正值得铭记的时刻显得如此微不足道。Loki站在廊前对狂欢的臣民挥手，做一个准王后该做的事。Thor坐在椅子上一杯一杯灌酒，面带怒色，蓝眼睛紧盯着Loki的背影。Loki显然刻意装扮了，按照约顿海姆的风俗，身上挂满了白色的丝缎和黄金珠宝，他看上去像个玩偶，滑稽又可笑。Thor喝掉更多的酒，宁愿昏昏沉沉，也不想承认此刻，他叫了一千年弟弟的Loki，裹在丝缎和黄金中，裸露着许多白皙的皮肤，看起来居然十分美丽。

订婚后Thor消失了一段时间，确切地说，他总在白天离开，傍晚前回来。小道消息说他去见情人，Thor向来行事不那么谨慎，也确实有很多情人，但他总在晚饭前归来，按照阿斯加德的习俗与Loki共进晚餐。阿斯加德繁琐的婚约习俗是另一样让Loki头痛的东西，他不明白为何阿斯加德要通过如此冗长的手续将两个人结合。阿斯加德的婚前习俗可以写出一部厚厚的书，而作为王子的Thor，为公平起见，不得不做到每一样。在约顿海姆，人人皆可生育，食物和财产归氏族共享，两个霜巨人若看中彼此，便随意结合，婚姻对他们来说是一件没什么意义的事情。Loki收回自己不着边际的思绪，看着长长的餐桌对面的Thor。Thor看起来不大高兴，这是他最近的常态，阿斯加德的天气也随之改变，整日阴雨绵绵。此刻他正强做冷静地切着餐盘中的肉，将那可怜的肉块割得乱七八糟再大口吞下。他看起来食不知味，Loki不关心那个，他只是好奇地盯着Thor脸颊上新添的伤口：细长的三道，像是指甲的痕迹，还挂着血珠，非常新鲜了。

好像意识到了Loki审视的目光，Thor擦了把脸，倒弄得脸上到处都是血。Loki微笑，心中了然：“你的情人脾气还真差。”

“被分手大都这样。”Thor嘟囔，Loki诧异地挑起眉毛，Thor索性放下餐具：“是的，我和她们都分手了，好笑吗？”他双手抱胸，摆出一副“来吧”的架势，怒目瞪着Loki，等着他不留情的嘲讽。Loki却颇意外：“我还以为你是想在结婚前享受一下最后的疯狂。”阿斯加德律法可没要求丈夫保持忠贞，Loki也没指望这个。Thor没有等来Loki的嘲笑，看起来似乎没那么窘迫了，他重新抓起刀叉，切割的动作比方才从容了一些：“我知道我的名声不佳，为了配得上你，我至少该遵守最基本的道德。既然这事儿没办法改变，我发誓我会对你忠诚，公平起见，希望你也如此。”

“喔，”Loki哑口无言，好一会儿才做出回应，“这真是……”他说，意外地真诚，“这让我很高兴，Thor。”

Thor又看了他一眼，低头继续吃饭：“这不是你的错，对你生气并不公平。”

Loki微微一笑，他的毫无血缘关系的养兄实在太过光明磊落，他的自由、他的幸福以及他对未来妻子的期望都断送在Loki手里，他却认为这不是Loki的错。

接下来的事情按部就班，Thor和Loki就像是两个糟糕的新手演员，临时被推上台，接受整个阿斯加德的检阅。首先是庆祝订婚的比武，Thor穿上全副铠甲，骑着高头大马，不用他的妙尔尼尔，而是普通的重剑。Loki坐在高台之上百无聊赖地看着场中的骑士和骏马，整个阿斯加德都为这场比武沸腾，Loki却打了一个哈欠。比武毫无新意，Thor一定会赢，就算他实力不济，也没人会让准新郎在这个场合丢脸。Loki被迫来此只有一个目的：Thor策马来到他的座位下方，向他索要祝福，有了未婚妻子的祝福，他将无往不利。

Loki没有手帕可以绑在THIR的武器上，他略一思索，拔出小刀割下自己的一簇头发，随口念个咒语，被割断的黑发飘舞到Thor面前，自动与他金灿灿的长发编结到一起。Loki双手背在身后，站在高台上对着Thor微笑：“我给你的祝福，哥哥。”

Thor斜眼瞧着Loki的戏法，似乎觉得这样新奇又有趣：“我会为你赢更多的黄金！”他大笑，整个阿斯加德都在他的笑声中震动。

他们去狩猎，按照习俗Thor得为Loki猎到一件婚礼上用的毛皮，最好是金色的，而整个森林里只有一种动物有金色毛皮，那就是黄金巨獾。这种野兽站起来比Thor还高大，有能刮破岩石的利爪和带着毒液的牙齿。Thor晃着他的妙尔尼尔，不耐烦地甩掉其他的跟随者，Loki一身软麻长袍，慢悠悠地跟着Thor。Thor山瞧了他一眼：“你这可不是狩猎的装扮，弟弟。”

Loki翻了个白眼：“我这是将机会都让给你。”他说，踢了踢脚边的一个洞。洞塌了，一只愤怒的黄金巨獾张牙舞爪地跳出来扑向Loki，却扑了个空。Loki的幻影消失，他本人正坐在树上看着一本金色封皮的书，巨獾愤怒地吼叫，转而扑向了Thor。

黄金巨獾喜欢打洞，而且他们的脾气非常糟糕。

那天晚上Thor拖着三头黄金巨獾的皮毛走出了森林，皮毛很完整，一点都没损坏，Thor可就不一样了。尽管身上被巨獾抓伤了，Thor看上去心情却不太坏，他甚至没有喝得酩酊大醉，而是直接带着那些皮毛来到Loki的寝室，把皮毛丢到他干净的地板上。Loki对着地板上的血迹和泥土皱眉，Thor抹掉了脸上的血污，直勾勾地看着Loki：“告诉我，你为什么会答应婚约？”

Loki放下手里的书本走到Thor面前，他穿着一件绿色的长袍，脸色苍白，嘴唇更是毫无血色，他那双绿眼睛毫无波动地回望Thor：“那很重要吗？”

“对我来说是的，”Thor想把手上的血抹上Loki的嘴唇，让他看上去鲜活一些，但他没有那么做，“拜托，弟弟，我还得为你做整整一本书的蠢事，要求一个真相并不过分。”

Loki微微一笑，仿佛看穿了Thor的念头，他轻轻咬了一下嘴唇，原本淡色的嘴唇泛上了一点血色，让他整个人看起来生动多了。

“我们来玩一个游戏，”他说，明知道自己在挑战Thor的耐心却乐此不疲，“当你玩到最后一步，就会得到我的答案。”

Thor盯着Loki的脸，Loki站在他面前，立得笔直，与他对视，脸上的表情纹丝不动。

Thor的眉毛拧紧又放松：“游戏，”他喃喃地说，“你总是这样，喜欢玩各种各样的游戏来试探我，好吧，Loki，我们来玩一个游戏。”他抓住了Loki的袍子把他搂进怀里，Loki的表情有一丝动容，他们的脸颊相距如此之近，只要稍微倾身，Thor便能吻到Loki的嘴唇。Loki挑起了眉毛，Thor微笑：“你知道我接下来得做什么，对吧？”

Loki微微一笑：“我说过，当你玩到游戏最后，你就会知道答案。”

Thor凝视着Loki的眼睛，有那么一刹那Loki以为他会亲吻自己，但他并没有，他放开了Loki，亲吻了他的额头，然后离开了Loki的房间。

按照规定，接下来Thor要接受诸神之父Odin的考验，他要通过这项考验、证明自己是合格的神祇，有资格继承阿斯加德的王位、与Loki结婚。没有人知道Odin会下达什么样的考验，但Thor确信自己早已准备好了，他在战场中一次又一次证明了自己，并不畏惧挑战，这一次加上与Loki的赌注，Thor就更加迫不及待想要完成挑战了。然而谁都没想到Odin给Thor的考验是剥夺他的神力、将他送往不存在任何魔法与力量的中庭，也就是地球。Thor需要放下一切骄傲、学习如何像一个普通人一样生活一年。Thor认为这是个糟糕透顶的主意，Loki也看不透神王的想法。面对儿子的质疑，Odin只说了一句话：“这是命运之神的预示。”

离开阿斯加德那天Thor来向Loki道别，他看起来十分沮丧，恋恋不舍地举着自己的妙尔尼尔，Loki有些同情他无精打采的兄长，他甚至容许Thor贴着自己坐下，伸手抚摸Thor的脊背：“一年对于我们来说不算什么，很快就会结束了。”

“可我将成为一个凡人，”Thor叹了口气，“我会过得像个凡人，拥有凡人的情感……”

“也许这正是命运三女神的真正目的，”Loki思考着Odin的话语，“在成为国王之前，你该知道庶民的世界，中庭是最好的可以让你学习谦卑的地方。”他住口不言，Thor至今仍未真正首肯与Loki的婚约，在中庭生活一年，时间不长不短，太多的可能性会妨碍Thor的历练，他陷入了沉思，Thor轻轻搂住了他的肩膀：“我得走了，你来送我吗？”

“当然，”Loki放下手里的书本，“我不会让你一个人离开的，事实上，只要父亲容许，我会抽时间去看你，”他露出一个微笑，“希望剥夺神力不会让你忘记我。”

“我不会，弟弟，无论如何你都是我的兄弟。”Thor拥抱了Loki，他的怀抱温暖有力，可他仍只把Loki当做自己的弟弟。

Thor去了中庭，正如Loki所料，神力被剥夺后他也失去了记忆，他成为了一个叫做Thor Blake的医生。Loki偶尔会用法术窥探兄长兼婚约者的生活，最开始他很惊讶做惯了战士的Thor竟然如此轻易地就适应了他的新身份，在Odin的神力引导下，Thor脑海中的记忆被篡改，他认为自己就是个普通的医生，在圣克莱尔医院找到了一份急诊医生的工作。Thor毕竟是阿斯加德未来的国王，即使失去神力也能飞速掌握在中庭生存的技能，他成了一位受人爱戴的医生，生活过得顺风顺水。渐渐的Loki也不大注意兄长的生活了，当Thor回归时他们即将举行婚礼，成为阿斯加德新任掌权者，Loki有太多需要学习的东西，他的生活十分忙碌，当他从无止境的外交与法律课程中脱身查看兄长的近况时，时间已经过去了十个月，而Loki发现他失去记忆的兄长不仅像凡人一样生活，甚至像凡人一样恋爱了。

Jane Foster，一位中庭所谓的“科学家”，Thor与她在一次研讨会上相识，当时她携带的两大箱科学器材卡在了电梯门中，而乐于助人的Thor当然不会放任一位急着赶去参加会议的女士独自焦急。他帮Jane抬起了那些沉重的器材，甚至旁听了她在研讨会上的发言，而她则出于礼貌，邀请Thor共进咖啡。咖啡变成晚餐，晚餐变成早餐，Loki发现他的兄长爱上了这位人类女子。他不能责怪Thor不忠，这并非Thor本意，历练过程中发生的事情不能算数，况且中庭人类寿命短暂，百年在他们的人生中不过是沧海一粟，不值一提。尽管如此，每当通过法术观看Thor与Jane在一起的情形，Loki都觉得十分难过。他无法形容这种从未感受过的痛苦，他见惯了Thor在阿斯加德的女人中穿梭，却从未体会到这种空荡荡的迷茫感，他说不清这是嫉妒还是憎恶，只能将它深深压进心里，他告诉自己一年很快就要结束，一旦Thor恢复神力，他就会回到阿斯加德，一切将重回正轨。让Loki烦恼的并非Thor与这位中庭女子的关系，而是每当Thor注视她时，他目光中那种温柔的情感让Loki觉得十分陌生。他与Thor共处千年之久，Loki总有一种预感，有一天Odin会要求他与Thor结婚。然而长达千年的时光里，Thor从未如此注视过Loki，Loki对他来说只是个来自异域的弟弟，他爱Loki，就像他爱父母、爱任何一个阿斯加德臣民，他会毫不犹豫为Loki而死，但他永远不会用那样缠绵的目光望着Loki。

一个人类得到了Thor的爱，这令Loki在失望之上更备受侮辱，他等待了一千年，忍受了Thor无数的情人，到头来还是一败涂地，Loki难以接受这个结局，但他仍耐心等候，等候一年期满，等候Thor恢复神格与记忆。在历练结束的那一天，Odin将Thor召回阿斯加德，Odin并不擅长Loki精通的法术，他通过阿斯加德的彩虹桥将Thor带回神界。刚恢复记忆的Thor仍穿着凡人的服饰，神色迷茫地站在彩虹桥上，望着眼前熟悉又陌生的父母和朋友。

“父亲……”他低声说，在Odin面前半跪下，“我回来了。”

“我的儿子，”Odin低头望着Thor，目光中闪过一丝难得的温情，“你一定累了，去休息吧。”

Thor站起来，看到了站在Odin背后的Loki，他那双蓝眼睛和从前毫无变化，望着Loki的目光中仅带着一丝歉疚，他给了Loki一个拥抱，用一只手搂住Loki的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍他的背。Loki见过他拥抱Jane，他用两只手环住她娇小的身体，仿佛要将她嵌入自己一样用力。Loki在心中叹了一口气，他并未回应Thor的拥抱，他站在那里，像审视一个陌生人那样打量着Thor，而Thor回避了他的目光。

Loki觉得很乏味，他不想多话，对Thor点了点头，Thor与他擦肩而过，径直回到自己的闪电宫休息，并没有回头看Loki。Loki低头看自己的手掌，他记得在Thor离开前曾问自己为何会答应婚约，他们甚至把这个问题算进了Thor的历练中当做一个赌注。原本按照Thor的性格，他早该追着Loki要求答案，可现在他甚至都没提起这件事，这意味着他已经不再在乎了。

Loki望着Thor的背影，他的兄长看起来就像是个凡人，可他每走一步，阿斯加德的大地都为之颤动，他已经完成了历练，学会了像弱小的人类一样生存，学会了忍耐，学会了爱，可他却不再回头看Loki了。倘若Loki能责怪Thor的所为，事情便会容易得多，可他不能够责备Thor在失去记忆、化为凡人时的举动，更何况即使没有这段插曲，他的哥哥对他也谈不上多么爱恋。他的母亲Frigga似乎感应到了养子的异常，她走到Loki身边，轻轻握住了他的手，Loki对母亲微笑，Thor的冷淡有些过于明显，即使是Odin也皱起了眉头。Loki松开了Frigga的手：“母亲，容我先告退。”

阿斯加德宫廷里大约要大宴无数天，以庆祝王储的归来及随之而来的加冕，Loki并不是很想凑这个热闹，Frigga想说什么，终于还是忍住了，拉过Loki亲吻他的额头：“晚上来和我们共进晚餐。”

“是的，母亲。”Loki恭顺地回答，他独自一个回到自己居住的宫殿里，望着窗外被Thor烧毁的那颗白蜡树出神。就在一年前，Thor曾拖着珍贵的黄金巨獾的皮毛来到这个房间，质问Loki为何会同意与自己缔结婚约，他亲口告诉Loki这对自己来说十分重要，可现在，经历过中庭的短暂一年之后，他不再索求那个答案了。

因为我爱你，Loki心中想，手中闪现出绿色的光芒，白蜡树感应到了他的法力，本已枯萎的躯干长出了新枝条，柔嫩的翠绿色叶子在晨风中展开，随风轻轻摇摆。


	6. Chapter 6

正如Loki所料，庆祝王储回归的宴会当晚便举行了，Loki已经答应Frigga共进晚餐，也就不得不出席宴会。他没什么心情应付这场合，又找不到缺席的理由，他即将成为Thor的伴侣，与他共度数千年岁月，共同统治阿斯加德，不出席专为Thor的荣光而举办的盛宴太过不合常理。尽管十分不情愿，Loki仍然准时来到宴会现场。Odin和Frigga尚未到来，Loki在庭院中找到了Thor，他已经换上了Loki熟悉的神域服饰，黄金般的长发半拢到脑后，他两只手撑在栏杆上，双眼望着远方的星空出神。Loki敏锐地注意到Thor发间自己用法术编进去的头发消失不见了，他走到Thor身边，谨慎地与他保持了一定的距离：“哥哥。”

Thor一愣，多少有些意外地回过头，“你有很久没有这样叫我了，Loki。”

“是吗？”Loki微微一笑，转头顺着Thor视线的方向望着璀璨的星空，远处星海倾入浩瀚的宇宙，他们背后承载着整个阿斯加德的繁华，而这小小庭院中的两个人却显得如此格格不入。Loki觉得此情此景索然无味，他毫无耐心，不想再和Thor玩这个游戏了。他把目光收回来，望着庭院中的池水，池水闪耀着美丽的金色光芒，Loki有点恍惚，他觉得眼圈发热，他听到自己的声音依旧平稳无波：“你想她吗？”

“Loki……”Thor长叹一声，Loki觉得自己在他的目光中看到了怜悯。他受不了这样的羞辱，宁愿失去唾手可得的东西也要维护尊严，因此他强忍住即将出口的话语，两只手背在身后，指甲深陷掌心，固执地望着Thor。

“抱歉，我应该和你好好谈一谈这件事。”Loki能看出Thor是真心为此愧疚，他摇摇头，他不是瞎子，他已经窥到了足够的真相：“你爱她，你爱那个凡人，”Loki陈述着他观察到的事实，他比自己想象中的更平静，只是略微颤抖的声音出卖了他内心的波动，“很好，你想取消婚约吗？我会向父亲说明的。”

“不，Loki，”Thor按上Loki的肩膀，他的手掌十分温暖，他看起来想拥抱Loki，却又竭力克制，“这不是你的错，不该由你来承受，我会去向父亲说明一切。”

“她只能活一百年，你迟早要和她说再见。”Loki木然地说，他感觉不到痛苦，他只觉得浑身发冷，他想象着Odin知道这件事后会掀起怎样的轩然大波，心中又隐隐感到一丝报复的快意。

“不是现在。”Thor轻声回答，他的声音里带了一丝Loki不熟悉的温柔。到此两人已经无话可说，Loki点了点头：“享受你的宴会吧，哥哥。”他走出庭院，留下Thor一个人，他走得又急又快，匆匆穿过熙攘的人群，甚至在侍从宣布Odin及Frigga到场时都没回头。Thor望着Loki远去的背影，心中说不上是什么感觉，他的意识仍在现实与中庭短暂的一年中挣扎，有时候他甚至说不清自己是否正身处梦境。他需要时间来想清楚，如果他真的爱着Jane，怀着对她的爱走入与Loki的婚姻并不公平，Loki在成为他的伴侣前更是他的兄弟，即使没有血缘的羁绊，他也爱了Loki上千年，作为一个兄长，他不会容许任何人伤害自己的弟弟，更无法容忍那个人正是自己。Thor定定地望着Loki的背影，直到一个侍从奉Odin之命来找他。Thor深吸了一口气，看了一眼远方的星空，走进了宴会大厅。他走到Odin身边坐下，Frigga身侧属于Loki的位置还空着，她用目光询问Thor，Thor则回避了她的视线。

“Loki在哪里？”Odin问，Thor觉得父亲已经洞悉了一切，他端起酒杯，并未回答父亲的问题：“为什么您要送我去中庭？”他问，目光盯着眼前的酒杯，宴会已经开场，没有人注意到主席上微妙的气氛。

“这是命运三女神的预示。”Odin无奈地说，这瞬间Thor再一次明白，即使身为至高无上的神王，依旧有无法掌握的事情，比如诸神的命运。他的手指转动着手中的杯子，一时不知道该说什么才好。

“你会与Loki结婚，”Odin沉声说，“中庭的历练已经结束，阿斯加德才是你的职责所在。”

Thor毫不奇怪Odin知道自己在中庭的际遇。诸神之父洞悉宇宙间的一切，他的神力或许仅次于命运三女神。无需Odin提醒，Thor也明白自己肩膀上的责任，他是Odin唯一的儿子，自幼便接受王储的教育，成为国王及九界秩序的维护者是他出生后就被决定好的命运，他望着Loki空荡荡的位子沉默不语，他的责任中包括了Loki，Loki与他的婚约已被写入命运之中，出于某些原因，三女神决定Loki是最适当他的人选，她们一定也预见了Jane Foster，然而凡人无法担当阿斯加德王后的职责，她百年的短暂寿命决定了她与Thor之间的一切不过是一场短梦。Odin拍了拍他的肩膀：“你们的婚礼就在下个月。”

“是的，父亲。”Thor微笑，饮下杯中蜜酒，也咽下了任何拒绝，他意识到他不能如此羞辱Loki，Loki是他唯一的兄弟，拒绝与Loki的婚事将会在阿斯加德掀起轩然大波，也会影响到与约顿海姆之间持续了千年之久的和平，他不能让国家因为自己的情爱而承担任何后果。

Frigga望着这对父子，她仔细倾听着两人的谈话，Thor回来后她还没有机会与他详谈中庭的一切。音乐响起，人群纷纷站起，等着国王与王后拉开舞会的序幕。Thor本该与Loki共舞，但Loki缺席，因此他起身走到母亲面前，微笑着向她伸出手。Frigga握住儿子的手，起身与他共赴舞池。两人随着乐曲翩翩起舞，由于与母亲共舞，Thor显得有些拘谨，第一小节跳完后，Frigga握紧了儿子的手，轻声问：“Loki呢？”

“他不舒服。”Thor不擅说谎，他侧头回避Frigga的视线，Frigga本不愿干涉此事，但Thor与Loki即将主宰阿斯加德，他们的婚姻与阿斯加德的命运息息相关，Frigga不得不主动询问Thor。

“Thor，”Frigga望着浑身不自在的长子轻叹，“你打算如何处理这个局面？”

Thor沉吟良久，回答道：“我将按照命运女神的预示及父亲的旨意完成婚约。”

这是应有的答案，Frigga一手养育Thor，她知道他会做出正确的选择，然而在这件事上，所谓的正确只不过意味着Thor将违背自己的内心，去完成他作为阿斯加德国王的命运、履行他身为掌权者的职责。比起那些，Frigga更在意的是他两个儿子的幸福，事已至此，她想不到更合理的安排：“你与Loki谈过了吗？”她柔声说，“你了解他的性格……”

Thor默不作声，Loki心气高傲，倘若他知道Thor并非心甘情愿与他结婚，一定不会同意。Thor叹息，望着母亲的眼睛：“您知道我爱着他，我会努力去爱他的。”

两个爱字含义截然不同，Thor当然爱Loki，Loki是他唯一的兄弟，他愿为Loki赴汤蹈火，但想到Jane与Loki，他的心境却完全不同。作为王族，Thor自幼便学到荣誉与责任重于一切，软弱的情爱则属于凡人，神祇不需要类似的情感。在中庭一年的时光中，Thor属于凡人的情感给了Jane，留给Loki的便只有荣誉与职责。然而Thor认为他可以去爱弟弟，即便他对Loki并无欲念，但他们有漫长的时间来应付这个问题，Thor决定履行承诺，他已背弃了自己的誓言，他不能带给Loki更多伤害了。

“去见见他吧。”第二小节舞曲已经结束，Frigga柔声叹息，“去找你的弟弟。”

Thor亲吻了母亲的手背，又对坐在餐桌边的Odin低声说了几句话，便离开了宴会厅。他走得很慢，脚下似有千斤分量，他的脑海中反复回放着在中庭的一年时光，想着Jane Foster笑起来时嘴角可爱的皱纹。不到一百年她就会烟消云散，而他和Loki将有数千年的岁月共处。他走到了Loki的宫殿前，伸手敲响了房门，房内寂然无声，Thor犹豫片刻，轻轻推开房门。Loki已经换掉了宴会的正装，此刻他只穿了一袭睡袍，站在窗边望着夜空。入夜的阿斯加德天空呈现一种瑰丽的深红色色调，星云流转，光芒四射，映照得Loki原本苍白的脸颊也带了一丝绚丽的颜色。Thor缓步走到他身边，Loki看都不看他，他像一座雕像般屹立不动，摆出一副拒人于千里之外的架势。Thor知道他不能避免这场谈话，他了解自己的兄弟，Loki装作若无其事，就像隐藏在丛林深处的沼泽般，表面平静无波，实际暗潮汹涌。就在这时Thor忽然想起在他离开之前，他曾经问过Loki为何同意与自己缔结婚约，Thor在黑暗中轻轻开口：“我相信你仍欠我一个答案。”

Loki回过头望了Thor一眼，他眼中有星光闪烁，星河化作万千流波涌入他的双眼，流光溢彩，仿佛泪光般闪烁不定：“我以为你已经忘记了。”

他的声音十分轻柔平静，就同过去一样，毫无变化，但Thor却觉得有什么不一样了。在他与Loki订婚后，在两人忙于各类庆祝活动期间，他们之间曾有过一段十分短暂的亲密，那种亲密程度恰到好处，介于兄弟与恋人之间，而现在这份亲密荡然无存，Loki无声无息地退回了兄弟的位置。

“我并没有忘记，”Thor与Loki并肩而立，望着夜幕下的阿斯加德，“我需要一个答案。”

Loki点了点头：“既然你已经完成试炼，我想我确实欠你一个答案。”他将视线转回Thor身上，上下打量着这位兄长：Thor比他略高一些，肩膀宽阔，肌肉健壮，身上的铠甲和鲜红的披风衬托出他勇士的气质，他站在那里，并无一丝一毫威胁的意思，却如同一座山脉般不可撼动。他是Odin的延伸，是阿斯加德的基石，面对这样的Thor，Loki如何能够不爱他？他咽下心中的苦涩，将视线从兄长金灿灿的长发中移开——他给Thor的祝福仍然不见踪影——“我想与你平起平坐，”他的声音安静低沉，Thor几乎无法分辨出他的话语，于是Thor走近了一步，侧耳倾听，Loki看了他一眼，继续道，“成为你的兄弟很好，但我始终在你之下，我不是父亲的亲生儿子，王位永远不会落到我身上，不过他倒是看中了我的约顿血统，成为你的配偶是唯一的选择，我将共享你的荣耀，我想不出拒绝的理由。”

这合情合理，Thor一直知道他的养弟野心勃勃，Loki虽不至于想要篡夺王位，但他心气高傲，不会久居Thor之下，Thor总认为他也许更想回到约顿海姆、拿回他与生俱来的权力。他曾设想过那个情景，他与Loki共同执掌阿斯加德及约顿海姆，成为九界中最坚不可摧的同盟，并肩作战直到生命尽头，再携手前往阿斯加德勇士向往的瓦尔哈拉——极乐圣地——享受灵魂的安宁。然而命运将他们赶上了不同的轨道，此刻Loki给了Thor一个Thor可以接受的“真相”。Thor点了点头，良久才再次开口：“好吧，除了你，我也想不出还有谁可以与我并肩而立。”顿了顿，Thor仍觉得心中不安，“但是……Loki，若你我结合，我们必须……”他望着弟弟年轻的脸庞，忽然觉得自己无法说出口他真正想要问的问题。过去几百年来Thor在阿斯加德的名声都不算上佳，他交往无数情人，许多女人都以能上王储的床铺为荣。Loki则截然相反，他洁身自好，绝无绯闻传出，Thor甚至怀疑自己的养弟是否有过任何情爱经验，他张了张嘴，终于决定贯彻这场谈话：“若你我结合，我们将不得不承担更多的职责。”

“你是指我们将成为真正的伴侣，并且必须繁育子嗣。”Loki微微一笑，“这没什么，哥哥，你忘记了我是约顿人，这种事情对于我们来说十分寻常。如果忍受孕育的辛苦能换来阿斯加德的王位，我想不出有什么可反对的。”他觉得自己似乎表现得太过淡定自然，因此话锋一转，又说道，“当然了，我心中一直把你当做兄长，突然涉及情爱，确实有些奇怪。我想这方面我们可以不必太过着急，你还没到盛年，暂时不需要子嗣，我们至少有一千年来考虑这个问题。”Loki重又转头望向璀璨星空，“哥哥，这都建立在你同意的基础上。如果你想娶那个中庭女人，我也不会反对。”

Thor本就没有想过拒绝婚约，现在他以为自己已经了解了Loki真正的意图，就更不会拒绝Loki，他不想伤害Loki的骄傲，他与Loki并肩成长，千年来几乎形影不离，他想不出还有谁比Loki更胜任他配偶的位置。中庭的一年不过是神祇生涯的短暂一瞬，他会忘掉Jane，履行承诺，与Loki结合，然后总有一天，他们将会走过这段互相摸索试探的阶段，全心全意成为真正的伴侣，共同守卫阿斯加德。Thor爱着Loki，这份爱之深，并不逊于怀着欲念的情爱，他觉得他可以给弟弟他想要的东西，因此他点了点头：“我们的婚礼在下个月，之后我们将加冕成王，共掌王位。Loki，在历练期间我犯下错误、违背了对你的忠诚，我希望你能原谅我。我给你我的承诺，今后只要你我的婚姻存续，我绝不会再次背信弃义，我将永远对你忠诚，直到我生命的尽头。”说出这些话后，Thor终于如释重负，他握住了Loki的肩膀，探身亲吻Loki的额头，一如幼时每一次的晚安吻。

Loki有时候真希望Thor没有这样光明磊落，他无可责备，只能双手插进怀中，闭上眼睛接受兄长的亲吻，他紧紧攥着自己的衣袖，手指颤抖个不停，但Thor并未注意到这些细节，他亲吻了Loki，随即退后半步，一只手仍温柔地按上Loki的后颈，温暖的指尖轻轻抚慰着Loki被夜风吹冷的皮肤：“我该回到宴会上了，明天的宴会你会出席吗？”

“我会的。”Loki笑笑，Thor满意地点点头，松开手，转身离开了房间。在关上Loki的房门时他回头看了一眼，他的弟弟依然站在窗边，双手插在怀抱中，背对着Thor眺望星空。宽大的睡袍让Loki显得十分单薄，那瞬间Thor想回到Loki的房间里，将他的弟弟紧拥在怀中，但随即他意识到Loki需要的并不是他的爱抚，Loki需要权势与力量，他仅仅想成为Thor的平等，他需要Thor的尊重，而非Thor的爱。

Thor轻轻关上了房门，离开了Loki的宫殿。

一个月后一切按部就班，Thor与Loki举行了婚礼，并肩加冕，他们跪在诸神之父面前共同宣誓将摈弃私欲、博爱公正，成为阿斯加德乃至九界的守护者。新婚当晚，Loki独自回到了自己的房间，他并未正式搬进闪电宫，此前他已经巧舌如簧、说服Frigga自己暂不会与Thor真正共处，在母亲面前他倒是做出了受到伤害的模样，强调Thor此刻心有所属，也许再过百年，那个人类烟消云散后他才会考虑与Thor亲密相处。Frigga对此不置可否，她已经不能再读懂Loki的内心，她只能亲吻儿子，给他祝福，信任他会做出有利于彼此及阿斯加德的选择。此刻Loki独自一个人待在宫殿内，望着空荡荡的房间，他已成为与Thor并肩的掌权者，作为一个人质、养子，他已经得到了旷古未有的殊荣，Loki不知道自己为何仍不满足。他听着远处传来的宴会的欢声，觉得这场景实在是很古怪。整个阿斯加德都在庆祝他的婚礼，而唯一在这场婚礼上落落寡欢的，竟然只有他自己。

Loki叹了口气，遥望窗外的星空，也许几百年、几千年后事情会有变化的一天，也许他的兄长终究会忘却那个凡人，回心转意。但Loki不在乎，他的自尊与骄傲已经受挫，他付出了一次，并未取得回报，便打定主意不再索取。若他得不到Thor的爱，得到与Thor同等的权力也未尝不是弥补。他闭上眼睛，倾听阿斯加德为自己发出的欢呼，享受着这得来不易的荣耀。

现在他只能站在Thor的阴影下分享他的荣光，但总有一天，Loki会让阿斯加德为自己折服。


	7. Chapter 7

结婚后的第五个月，Loki与Thor一同坐在会议厅里主持政务。今日的议题是宫廷禁卫军配给以及与华纳海姆的贸易纠纷。Loki能看出他的兄长兼丈夫百无聊赖，Thor甚至偷偷打了好几个哈欠，引得在坐老臣们纷纷不满地瞪着这位新任国王。Loki知道Thor并非没有才干，只不过由于个性关系，Thor更关注军事相关的事务。Thor在民政上并非一窍不通，毕竟他自幼便由阿斯加德饱学之士教导，只要他认真，不管处理什么都得心应手。然而Thor极少有耐心认真思考这些在他看来并不十分重要的问题，相比坐在长桌边听一群比他父亲还年长的老臣喋喋不休地争论陶器的税率，Thor更情愿亲自到军中整顿训练士兵。然而他已经登基，王位的荣耀背后是他无法推卸的职责，正如Loki本人亦是Thor无法推卸的责任。Thor抓了抓一头长发，偷偷地又打了个哈欠。他的小动作当然没有逃过Loki的目光，Loki转了转手中的羽毛笔，对在座的大臣们微微一笑：“暂时休息一下，剩下的问题我们可以等午后再讨论。”

Loki在这些大臣中的威信比Thor高得多，毕竟他有有着十足的耐心，无论他们争论外交或是民事纠纷，Loki总能拿出耐性来听取双方意见，再尽量公正裁决。做王子时他专心魔法，表现得异常安静，而在与Thor登基成为王者后，他却显示出了深藏不露的干练。和连税收报告都很难耐心听完的Thor相比，刚刚崭露头角的Loki显然成为了更受欢迎的统治者。要求与Loki私下会晤的人们渐渐增多，Odin对这些并非毫不知情，但一来Thor仍然掌权，二来Loki处理政事似乎更为有效，更何况Odin身体状况不佳，随时有可能陷入长眠，也确实没有精力分神，因此他也就放任Loki独自接见臣民。Loki表现得很有分寸，他只在小事上自行主张，凡涉及到军政相关，他总会及时知会Thor乃至Odin，Thor甚至曾说Loki过分谨慎。这会儿他感激地看着Loki，站起来伸展了一下坐得腰酸背痛的身体，待大臣们都陆续退出后，便愉快地坐到Loki身边：“谢谢。“

Loki头也不抬地看着手里的一份文件，“谢什么？”

Thor讪讪一笑，因为Jane Foster的事情，他对Loki总是怀着一种愧疚，这愧疚昼夜折磨着她，让他无论何时何地都觉得自己亏欠Loki、需要竭尽全力弥补，然而他又不知道该如何做才能让两个人都不再被那件事困扰。他的确恪守誓言，尽管他十分想知道Jane Foster的近况，但Thor忍着没有通过彩虹桥或是其他手段窥视中庭事物。他想自己突然失踪，那可怜又倔强的姑娘一定会傻等，或是到处寻找自己。Thor对此无能为力，她的人生太短暂了，而自己没有陪伴她的自由，就此了断、让两人在岁月中淡忘彼此是最好的办法。他有数千年的时光遗忘一个凡人，而Jane Foster只有短短不足百年，这看起来很不公平，但Jane Foster是个独立的人，Thor最初会被她吸引，也是因为她一心一意扑在那些科学研究上的那份劲头。现在回想起来，那有点像Loki，倒不是说Jane Foster和Loki有什么相似之处，这两个人从外表到性格没有半分相似，但Loki少年时一心钻研魔法，那份专心致志确实与Jane Foster对科研的态度有些相近。Thor收回心思，不再去想那个笑起来眼角会露出小小纹路的中庭人，把心思放到Loki身上，“我快睡着了，午饭后想不想去射箭？”

Loki看了一下手头的工作，说实话，他也对那些老古板们喋喋不休的争论感到十分不耐，可惜Thor与他两个人中总得有一个人表现得成熟些，显然这个人只能是他自己。不过今天的议题并没有重要到让Loki可以忍着头疼继续折磨自己，因此他觉得把这个推到Thor头上、偷懒片刻也没什么不妥，至于那些大臣，回头只要私下见见他们，稍事拉拢就好。Loki点了点头，Thor没想到他会答应，高兴地对身边的侍从说：“叫人把午饭摆到猎场去！”

侍从领命去了，Loki对他任性妄为的兄长摇摇头，低下头批改手头最后的一份文件。

既然国王下令，侍从们自然忙得团团转、很快就在皇家猎园的弓箭场里摆好了适合国王与王后野餐的桌椅。他们在一株高大的白蜡木下搭起餐桌，铺上雪白的桌布，餐桌正中摆着今日午餐的主菜：炖得十分鲜嫩的野猪，配金色的苹果片以及其他菜肴。Loki胃口不佳，喝了几口茶水后便分心去看手头的纲要。即使他们逃席，工作也不会随之减少，Loki刚刚掌权，正在新鲜头上，不介意多花些时间处理这些事。Thor则换了猎装，他已经射满了一个靶子，正等着侍从们更换靶心。他的弓箭很准，几乎箭无虚发，Loki则坐在树荫下，喝着薄荷茶，给他读这一周的政务纲要。Thor听了几段后便停下来，接过侍卫递来的手巾擦掉脸上的汗水，笑着对Loki说：“弟弟，这些事你大可独自处理，完全没有必要一一向我通报，尽管头衔不同，但实际上你也是国王。”

“这听起来更像是你偷懒的借口，哥哥。”Loki微微一笑，放下了手里的报告，站起来走到Thor身边，接过了他手里的弓箭，Loki并不如Thor孔武有力，但他也曾经受近战训练，Thor正是负责指导他的武士之一。他提起了那把弓，这把弓还是Loki少年时游历九界、从宇宙彼端为Thor寻来的礼物。弓身由世界之树的枝丫锻造而成，经矮人们的巧手打磨，弓弦由龙鳞炼制，没有万斤神力绝难拉开。Thor用这把弓自然得心应手，Loki却是第一次尝试。Thor站到他身后，一手扶着Loki的腰，另一只手按上他的肩膀，确认他的姿势正确。他们站得很近，彼此能感受到对方的呼吸，Thor望着Loki的身体，Loki的双眼则紧盯着远处的靶子。这在周围的侍从看来不失为一副和谐美满的画面，这对新婚的王室伴侣似乎十分相爱，恨不得时时刻刻都粘在一起。然而事实上他们的近侍都知道，大婚到现在，Loki尚未搬进Thor的闪电宫，而Thor也从未在Loki的宫殿中留宿。

Thor仍站在Loki身后，低声在他耳边说：“把腰再挺直一些……对，就这样……”他的手指在Loki腰后轻轻抚摸，以确保Loki发力方式正确。这不是他第一次指导Loki武艺，却是Thor第一次意识到Loki与他之间的不同：Loki与他身高相差无几，身材却纤细得多，他的手落在Loki窄窄的腰侧，忍不住便想要握得更用力些，好拉近Loki与他之间的距离。他闻到了Loki身上的气息，Loki不常使用熏香，他闻起来更像是Thor熟悉的味道，温暖、干净，好似雨后湖水般令人平静。Thor站在Loki背后，抬眼便看见Loki耳后的黑发。Loki的头发通常梳理得十分整齐，这会儿由于拉弓的关系，有一缕垂落到耳边，乌黑如鸦翅般的发丝衬得他的侧脸十分白皙。Thor盯着Loki耳后那块皮肤，忽然想知道那里尝起来是不是与Loki身上的气息一样温暖诱人。他被自己这个念头吓到了，退后了一步，有些突兀地松开了手。Loki回头看了他一眼，发丝垂落眼前，他的绿眼睛在耀眼的日光下熠熠生辉，嘴角似笑非笑，似乎看穿了Thor的心思。Thor有些狼狈，尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“你的姿势挺好，试试看能不能拉开弓。”

Loki抿嘴一笑，转身毫不费力地拉开了长弓，对准远处的靶子，毫不犹豫地射出了一箭。羽箭破空而去，精准命中，劈开了Thor留在那里的另一只羽箭，直直插进了靶心。Loki微微一笑，放下弓望着Thor：“我做得还不错，对吗？哥哥？”他自结婚后便一直叫Thor兄长，似乎刻意提醒他他们之间的婚姻有名无实、不过是某种义务与责任。Thor觉得Loki话中另有所指，他望了望箭靶，又望了望Loki的脸，多少有些惊讶：“确实，弟弟，你的弓箭技艺让我印象深刻。”

Loki坐回阴凉中，他可没错过Thor方才一刹那的失态，但这并不能取悦Loki。Thor尚未成年时身边便围绕着无数情人，Loki不记得他曾单身过。Thor虽不刻意纵欲，但他身为阿斯加德最强大的神祈，又正值盛年，欲望自然强烈。然而自结婚后，Thor一反常态，恢复到了试炼前那段竭力取悦Loki的状态，他与Loki共进三餐，做什么都在一起，除了夜晚分开就寝之外，两个人几乎形影不离。从Loki观察到的情况来看，数月来他的兄长都独自就寝，甚至没有去打听那位被他留在中庭的情人的近况。Loki本人倒还比Thor更为关注Jane Foster的消息。Thor似乎打定主意要遵守对Loki的誓言，Loki不知道这对自己是好还是坏，他并不太在意Thor守信与否，事已至此，他们之间也只能这样耗下去，但能折磨Thor，哪怕是欲望得不到满足这类事，都足以让Loki暗自欣喜。他坐在阴凉中，看着Thor深色狼狈地重拾弓箭，挽弓瞄准。Loki面带微笑，绿眼睛一眨不眨地打量着Thor强壮无比的身体，他抬起手，手指搭在唇间，轻轻咬了一下自己的手指。Thor只穿了一件粗麻袍子，外面罩着皮甲，下身穿了皮裤和马靴，看起来就像任何一个阿斯加德的士兵，但他宽阔的肩膀、粗壮的手臂和窄而有力的腰让他看起来十分与众不同，他的金发由于习武而变得散乱，胡须在阳光下闪着金光，他的袍子被汗水打湿了，一滴汗珠沿着他裸露在外的手臂滑下，缓缓地从他饱涨的肌肉上滴落，砸进他脚边的泥土中。Loki低下头，换了个坐姿，不动声色地将长袍拉到身前，好掩饰自己小腹间躁动的情欲。Thor的手指绷紧了，看似专注地望着靶心，但Loki太了解他了，他看出了Thor的手指并不稳，也看出Thor胸口起伏太快、呼吸不稳。他在战场上所向披靡的兄长此刻面对一个静止不动的靶子分了心。Loki轻笑出声，拿起一粒葡萄放入唇间，薄薄的嘴唇含着那粒葡萄，在Thor终于转头看他时，Loki将葡萄吞入唇间，低头去看被撇在一旁的文件，全不理会Thor过于热切的目光。他也换了一件便服，这件衣服是西亚麻的，领口并不怎么紧实，他低头时，衣襟稍稍松动，便露出了颈边一片雪白的皮肤。Loki从来不穿这样的衣服，甚至连他的寝袍都采用严密包裹的款式，Thor望着Loki颈边露出来的那块皮肤，心中心猿意马，好一会儿他才勉强将注意力重又转回远处的靶心，他射出了手中的羽箭，长箭松松斜斜地飞了出去，一头扎进了靶前三尺的泥土里。

Thor发出一声懊恼的抱怨，转头看Loki，Loki坐得端端正正，衣领也已经整理妥当，重又摆出一副疏远有礼的架势，站起来对Thor低头致意：“我得回去了，哥哥，下午还有会议，”他顿了顿，望着Thor的脸偏头微笑，“别缺席。”他转头离开，他的随从们立刻跟上，Loki走出一小段路，回头看了看Thor，他的兄长仍站在原地，若有所思地望着Loki的背影，两人视线相对，那一刹那空气仿佛凝固了，Loki停下了脚步，Thor也转身面对他，嘴唇动了动，似乎想要说什么。Loki轻轻咬住嘴唇，他不知道自己为何心存期待，五个月的时间太过短暂，不足以让Thor改变想法， 他摇摇头，转身快步离去，Thor没有出声阻拦。

下午的会议Thor还是缺席了，Loki看了一眼身旁空荡荡的王座，无可奈何地叹了口气，打开眼前的卷宗。第一卷都是积压到现在的刑事案件，Loki飞快地翻阅着卷宗，刑务主管Tyr低声询问Thor是否会来参加会议，Loki抬头望着对方花白的胡子：“不，我哥哥身体不适，这里有我就足够了。”一众大臣们面面相觑，Loki觉得自己似乎有些过于急切，又开口道，“当然了，如果有我们无法裁决的重大案件，我会派人请陛下过来的。”他换了称呼，在座诸人看起来便都松了口气。Loki在心中提醒自己需要更耐心一些，Odin花了上千年时光树立Thor继承人的地位，他不可能在短短数月内撼动民心基石。在这种大事上，Loki的耐心向来很好，他能花上百年炼制某种珍惜的魔药，自然也不会在乎用上千年时间给Thor添乱。他恭顺地低下头，就卷宗中的一些律法问题向Tyr发问，让那老家伙滔滔不绝地谈论自己少年时陪Thor伴读时便早已熟捻的律条，于是下午的议政就这么过去了。到晚餐时间，Thor出乎意料地没有现身，Loki对此有些意外，他独自一个坐在餐桌边，少了Thor，餐厅便显得有些空荡荡的，Loki转了转手里的叉子，他向来吃得不多，此时面对油腻的炖肉，简直一点食欲都没有。他喝了一口蜜酒，示意侍从们清理餐桌，这时他注意到平日负责Thor饮食的女官Astrid离开了餐厅。Astrid个子很高，身材丰满，有一头浓密的褐色头发，数百年前她曾与Thor有过一段露水姻缘。Loki当然知道Thor的那些风流韵事，他若有所思地望着Astrid的背影放下了酒杯，起身离开了餐桌。

下午Thor没有出席会议，他把自己关在练剑场，和任何一个敢于向国王挑战的勇士过招，Thor胜过了绝大多数的挑战者，但到了傍晚他开始分神，他的身体里似乎有把火焰在燃烧，Thor很清楚这是怎么回事，但他对此毫无办法，只能彻底消耗体力好让自己不去想那些事。然而Thor越是逃避，午餐时与Loki之间发生的事情就越发清晰。他把这归咎于自己最近欲求不满的状态，并为自己竟然对Loki心怀欲念感到羞耻——他认为自己无法抵挡情欲诱惑、将珍贵的弟弟视为发泄对象，这年头让Thor觉得有辱对Loki的誓言。这会儿已经过了晚餐时间，Thor躺在床上，望着空荡荡的天花板。Loki本该搬进他的寝宫，但Loki显然并没有这个意向，Thor也不打算强迫他。他好奇他们是否会真的像Loki说得那样，等上一千年再考虑床笫之事。如果他们必须同床共枕，Thor更希望是因为他们彼此吸引，而非仅仅为了继承人而互相勉强。Thor翻了个身，他的胯下坚硬无比，一下午的锻炼并没有让他的欲望稍有消减，他叹了口气，自暴自弃地握住了自己的阴茎开始撸动。从青春期开始Thor便很少抚慰自己，他不需要，有的是等着上王储床铺的人替他解决这些问题，Thor泛然无味地把弄了一会儿，意识到自己在这方实在不太在行。他烦躁到了极点，翻了个身把枕头罩在头上，试图回想过去的艳遇以得到发泄，回忆中那些模糊的身影、雪白的皮肤以及温暖的身体并没给他带来太多安慰，就在这个时候，一只温热的手抚上了他的身体，Thor闻到了一阵香气，他勉强认出了这是他的女官Astrid的熏香。

与此同时，Loki隐身在Thor的宫殿外，他见到Astrid溜进了Thor的寝室，也听到了寝室内Thor发出来的声音——听起来Thor要不是疾病发作，便是正沉溺床事。Loki摇摇头，为自己居然会出现在这里而感到可耻，他并不觉得特别伤心，也并不觉得特别愤怒，潜意识中他甚至有些得意：瞧吧，Odin选中的王储归根到底不过是个屡次背信弃义的家伙，他竟能举起神器妙尔尼尔。Loki的身影悄然遁去，他心中最后一丝忧虑也已烟消云散，他回到自己的宫殿里，望着窗外那颗死而复生的白蜡树，手指微微舞动，他的掌心里出现了一本厚厚的书。Loki翻开了那本书，书上用黄金绘制的文字及图案开始缓缓流动，Loki望着书籍上晦涩难辨的古精灵语，喃喃自语道：“让我瞧瞧，Odin都藏了什么好东西？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki表示憋了哥哥两年不算什么本来想憋一千年的！  
> 我也不知道为什么把Loki写成这种写好了剧本让哥哥演又怪哥哥演得太好的神经病……

Thor与Loki结婚后第三年，中庭出现了异状。全球各地许多年轻男女纷纷在踏青时失踪，几个月后他们的尸体又陆续出现，大多是在潮湿阴暗的地方，且均呈现不同程度的非自然损毁状态。中庭警方显然对此不得头绪，这件事引起了阿斯加德负责监视九界的Heimdall的警惕，他洞悉宇宙万物，当然看出造成这些死亡的并非来自中庭的力量。然而即使是Heimdall也看不透是什么在中庭作乱，他决定立刻上报这些异端。不巧此时Thor正在华纳海姆访问，奥丁也作为顾问陪同，他别无选择，只能向守留阿斯加德的王后Loki汇报情况。此时天色已晚，Loki独自一个人留在王座上，手中握着继承后位时由奥丁授予他的永恒之枪。Loki并非阿斯加德神族的成员，即使已经由奥丁赐予神格，他仍然没办法真正调用永恒之枪的全部力量，奥丁将这柄神器交给他，不过是一种象征，证明他得到了阿斯加德首肯、有资格代替Thor掌管阿斯加德。Heimdall望着王座上的Loki，金灿灿的王座十分宽敞，显得Loki的身影很单薄，他正凝视着殿中的烛火，望着Heimdall缓步走进殿堂，Loki没有抬头：“忠诚的Heimdall，你离开彩虹桥，是有什么要事吗？”

Heimdall微微皱了皱眉头，他对Loki一向冷淡，Loki不知道他是否看穿了自己的所作所为，但他并不是十分在意Heimdall对自己的看法。Heimdall只是一个“守门人”，并没有军政方面的实权，无论奥丁有多么看重他，想要找个借口罢免他是一件很容易的事情。Heimdall对Loki微微鞠躬：“陛下，中庭有些异动。”

“我知道，”Loki微微一笑，将永恒之枪搭在王座上，起身走向Heimdall，“你觉得是谁在中庭作乱？”

Heimdall怔了片刻，有些不甘心地说：“我看不透，有些东西在阻碍我的能力。我想这件事情需要让国王知道。”

“当然，毕竟中庭是他最爱的地方。”Loki冷冷一笑，“我会和母亲商量，然后给华纳海姆传信。”Loki与Heimdall擦身而过，Heimdall回头望着他的背影，觉得自己越来越看不穿这位出身异域、在阿斯加德长大的王后。他知道这两年来Thor与Loki的相处方式和以前没有任何变化，两个人似乎决定要保持兄弟关系，他虽然无法知道两人之间的详细，但也知道这两个人并没有国王与王后之间应有的亲密。这对于阿斯加德来说并不是一件好事，更何况Loki似乎远没有他表现出来的那么安分，Heimdall经常看不到他的行踪，他不确定Loki是否在谋划着什么。Loki走了几步，忽然回头望着Heimdall，脸上露出了一个微笑：“父亲曾畏惧你洞悉一切的能力吗？Heimdall？”

Heimdall立刻回答：“不，诸神之父正大光明，而且他相信我的绝对忠诚。”

“绝对忠诚……”Loki语带玩味，“请回到彩虹桥去吧，Heimdall，那里更需要你的‘绝对忠诚’。”他声音中有一丝嘲讽，Heimdall装作没有听到，跟在Loki身后离开了大殿。Loki快步走进Frigga的宫殿，前任王后正在园林中修剪花木，见到Loki，她面带微笑，放下了手里的工具，侍女递上湿布替她擦拭满是泥土的双手，Loki轻轻接过湿布，仔细地擦干净母亲的双手，挽着她在花园中的长椅上坐下。Frigga温柔地望着Loki的脸：“怎么了，Loki？你看起来有心事。”

“Heimdall向我报告了一些异常，”Loki并不打算对Frigga有所隐瞒，“情况有着不同寻常，恐怕得召国王陛下回来了。”

“实际上你也是国王，Loki，别让王后的头衔局限了你。”Frigga声音轻柔，伸手轻轻抚摸Loki的头发，Loki摇头轻笑，Thor这样说，Frigga也这样说，但他知道自己并没有真正与Thor平起平坐，只要有Thor在，阿斯加德人民仰视的终究不是他：“话虽如此，但哥哥一向对中庭特别关注，我想他该知道。”

Frigga长叹了一口气，她当然知道Thor与Loki之间的纠葛，也知道Loki仍未打开心结。结婚两年后他仍不肯与Thor真正结合便是最直接的证据。Frigga爱两个儿子不分亲厚，事实上，尽管Thor才是她的独生爱子，但她总是忍不住更关心Loki一些。在她看来，Thor已经得到了整个阿斯加德包括奥丁的荣光与瞩目，她该多分一些关注给掩盖在Thor光芒下的Loki。毕竟Loki与Thor被命运牢牢绑在一起，他们离不开彼此，Frigga只希望他们能在漫长的生涯中互相弥补，而非彼此为敌。她听出了Loki的言外之意，知道自己该施加一些干涉——她本希望Loki能自己走出牛角尖，可显然Thor这两年来的表现不足以让Loki放下疑虑：“我的孩子，Thor过去两年中从未擅自前往中庭，也没有用任何方式与那位女士联系……”

“我知道，”Loki微微一笑，不着痕迹地打断了养母的话：“但这不是关键，母亲，你我都知道他真正的心之所属，不是吗？”

“你是最了解他的人，Loki，可是有时候太了解也会妨碍你看清真相。”Frigga遗憾地望着一脸固执的小儿子，握紧了他的双手，“我不会告诉你该做些什么，但我觉得Thor值得一个机会。”

Loki沉默不语，公平地说，他确实未对Thor开诚布公，他的骄傲阻止了他对Thor说出真相、祈求对方的爱情，在Loki看来，Thor既然已经爱上一个不足道的人类，他便不屑于分分享这份爱，更耻于将自己与那个人类比较。然而这只是Loki个人的情感，从王室成员的角度来考虑，从结婚到现在，宫廷中人甚至大臣们都已经知道了他们并未真正结合的真相，尽管Loki可以搪塞几年，但身为Thor的伴侣，除了分担政务，Loki身上最大的责任是提供一个或多个继承人以巩固王权。他知道倘若自己持续推脱，这件事情早晚会被提上议程，一旦宫廷质疑他为Thor孕育后嗣的能力，自然也会质疑到他的政治地位。等上一千年是个非常不切实际的想法，看看过去两年中Thor被折磨成什么样就知道了，倘若他的哥哥终于忍不住搞出个私生子来，那Loki的麻烦可就更大了。Loki叹了一口气，其实Thor忍耐到现在，甚至从未在Loki面前提起类似的话题，已经足够让Loki印象深刻，他在心中衡量比较，觉得这件事毕竟还是对自己有益。这意味着他必须忍受与Thor同床共枕，他不否认自己对Thor怀有欲望，看看他的哥哥吧，Thor是九界中最年轻、最英勇的王者，总有一天他会真正获取神力，成为至高无上的神祇，可他也是一个关爱着Loki的兄长，Loki无可救药地爱着他，他憎恨自己爱Thor，又惧怕无法在Thor面前掩饰自己内心真正的欲求，这也是Loki迟迟没有搬进闪电宫的原因之一。

Frigga看着沉默的小儿子，轻轻抚摸他的肩膀：“你还记得你们小时候的事情吗？”

Loki笑了，神祇数千年的生命中，唯有幼年最为短暂，因此诸神对于所谓的“幼年”也就记得格外分明：“您可得说明白是哪一年。”

“你来阿斯加德的第三百二十年，那天也是Thor成年的日子，”Frigga目光柔和，陷入了一段温馨甜蜜的回忆中，“在他的成年礼庆典上发生的事情。”

Loki有些意外地眨了眨眼睛，他当然记得那个简直可以用乱七八糟来形容的加庆典，阿斯加德人与约顿人发育不同，那一年Thor已经成年，但Loki还介乎孩童与少年之间。他记得那个早上Thor睡迟了，起来时由于铠甲的关系又发了通脾气，那会儿Thor的脾气可比现在糟糕得多，往往会为了一点小事将宫室闹成一团。现在回想，那天Thor大约只是太紧张了，当他大发雷霆，在宫室里踱来踱去、差点砸掉宴会的长桌时，Loki从角落里走出来，抓住了他的手：“怎么了？”

Thor没有甩开弟弟小小的手，反而努力控制脾气，他瞪着Loki的脸，胸口仍因无名的怒火而起伏不定，当Loki的手小心地抚平他的铠甲时，他已经不生气了，对Loki露出了笑脸：“弟弟，对不起，我没吓着你吧？”

Loki不记得自己说了什么，但他记得Thor亲吻了他的额头，他总是亲吻Loki的额头，有时还会抚摸他的后颈，拇指在他耳后轻轻摩挲，仿佛在爱抚一只宠物。Loki不认为Frigga会知道这些小事，他想Frigga大概另有所指：“您是指他因为铠甲的关系而生气？”

“不，我说的是那天他喝醉了之后……”Frigga轻笑，不意外Loki和Thor之间有一些连自己都尚未洞悉的小秘密。Loki也笑了，这是他多年来第一次想到Thor时，心中没有感受到任何沉重或愤怒，恰相反，他的心中充满了一种温柔的情感，甚至有一些甜蜜。那天Thor正式得到了在公开场合饮酒的许可，于是毫不意外地喝得酩酊大醉，在宴会快结束的时候，他固执地拉着Loki想要跳舞。Loki当然严词拒绝，他的舞步还练得不是很熟，Thor又醉得一塌糊涂，他可不想陪Thor在大庭广众之下出丑。Thor是王储，无论他做什么，阿斯加德上下都会用赞赏的眼光看着他，可Loki不过是个养子，如果他做错了事情，那么不免要面对他人的质疑。可Thor醉得厉害，不管不顾，拉着Loki就跑进了舞池中央，音乐悠然响起，Thor一面傻乎乎地笑，一面拉着Loki跳着离谱的舞步，Loki涨红了脸，又生气又丢脸，却挣不开Thor的手。他的哥哥力大无穷，正是急于证明自己的年纪，将Loki搂得紧紧的，大声说：“Loki！”他的声音那样开心，仿佛九界已经掌握在他手中，“等你成年的时候，你应该和我结婚，这样你就永远不用离开阿斯加德了！”

结果是恼羞成怒的小王子狠狠踩了醉汉一脚，然后头也不回地跑出了舞厅，留下身后的善意的欢笑和醉得不成体统的Thor夸张地呼痛的声音。Loki将自己从回忆中剥离，无奈地摇了摇头：“那不算数，母亲，他喝醉了，压根不记得自己说了什么。”

“你太聪明了，Loki，你总是把其他人都看得很明白，以至于反而看不清你自己和最亲近你的人。”Frigga不再说什么，这不是她可以插足的事情，她觉得自己已经干涉得足够多，接下来的事情需要Thor与Loki两个人共同协力，好在他们有足够长的时间，她握住了Loki的手，“Thor暂时不会回来，陪我一起用晚餐吧。”

Loki点了点头，他与Frigga共进晚餐，入夜前他回到了自己的宫殿，他洗掉一整天的疲惫，换上柔软的寝衣，站在窗边望着入夜的阿斯加德。窗外的星空依旧璀璨，几百年来没有任何变化，他望着那些变幻莫测的星光出神，绿色的眼眸中染上了星光，变得更加深沉安静。过了许久，Loki抬手用魔法制造了一条通路，这条通路连接华纳海姆，会将他带到Thor身边。这一次Loki没有刻意在Heimdall面前掩饰，私下见Thor对于Loki来说虽然有些丢脸，但毕竟是光明正大的事情，Heimdall也无从挑剔。Loki走进通道，华纳海姆正是黄昏时分，他发现自己站在一间装饰得十分华丽的客房里，Thor就站在客房一角，上身赤裸，下身只剩一条亵裤，正用毛巾沾水擦拭着身体。Loki没有发出任何声音，只是安静地欣赏Thor的身体：他身材高大强壮，背部的肌肉随着伸展的动作一点一点舒展开，在窄窄的腰部收拢，他的手臂似乎蕴含了能撼动星球的力气，金发湿润地贴在肩头，水珠沿着他坚实的肌肤滚落。Thor似乎感觉到了什么，他回过头，惊讶地发现分别数日的Loki就站在他身后，而且只穿了一件寝袍。Loki看起来有些不同，没有了那些繁复的装饰，他看起来十分年轻，让Thor想起他少年时的模样，那总会让Thor心软。他快步走向Loki，意识到自己衣冠不整，又不好意思地停下脚步，从屏风上随手抓下一件长袍套上：“你怎么会来这里？”他当然不认为Loki会想念自己，倘若他们是一对爱侣，说不定Loki会因为思念而不惜施法穿越国度，Thor自己其实不时会想起Loki，他只是不知道Loki是否也在想念自己：“阿斯加德和母亲还好吗？”

Loki在心里叹了口气，他的哥哥最挂念的永远是阿斯加德，总算他没有问起中庭，因此Loki也就不计较：“阿斯加德很好，母亲也很好。”

“那你怎么会在这里？”Thor好奇地问，看到Loki脸色变了，他意识到这个问题十分不妥当，立刻补充，“我是说……穿越空间即使对你来说也很费力，到底是怎么了？”Thor拉Loki在窗边长椅上坐下，Loki将自己的睡衣裹紧些，他从不肯在Thor面前失仪，总是注重修饰与仪表，但此刻，考虑到他的来意，睡衣并不算过分：“我想见你，”话一出口，Loki便觉得这句话不仅过分坦率，且十分有歧义，“我是说，中庭有一些事情，我觉得你应该知道。”

“喔……”Thor愣了愣，并没有像Loki预料的那样立刻问出他们回避了两年之久的那个名字，反而握住了Loki的手，“谢谢你告诉我。”

“问题还不严重，我想应该是哪个国度的邪恶力量溜到了中庭，我会请Heimdall继续关注的。”Loki公式化地说，他的脸慢慢地红了，Thor的手很温暖，他不承认自己想念被Thor关注、被Thor碰触的感觉，他在心里提醒自己这是一件公务，他必须公事公办、不掺杂自己的个人情感，“另外，我也想告诉你，等你从华纳海姆回来，我准备搬进你的宫殿。”

他们都明白这意味着什么，Thor看起来十分意外，有些结巴地说：“我……我以为你想要……等一阵子再说？”

Loki涨红了脸，说不上是愤怒还是羞耻，他再一次提醒自己这只是公务，尽量平淡地回答：“但这不合情理，不是吗？尽管你不需要继承人，但王室需要延续血脉，孕育神子也很费时间，我想我们该早点开始——”

“Loki，”Thor少有地打断了Loki的话，他似乎看穿了Loki的尴尬和不情愿，他握紧了Loki的手，将它们拉到自己胸口，目光关切地望着Loki的双眼，“这不是你的义务，我不希望你这么做。”

“喔，”Loki冷笑，“你不希望？”

“别误会我的意思，”Thor叹息，努力试图组织语言以避免加深Loki的误会，“我很高兴你愿意搬进我的宫殿，但……考虑到我们的情况，我更乐意等你真正愿意的那一天，无论是两年还是一千年，我都乐意等下去。”他说得太过真诚、太过甜蜜，有那么一刹那，Loki觉得自己几乎要融进Thor那双湛蓝的双眼中，千年中这双眼睛极少像现在这样专注地只望着Loki一个人，他不知道是该为了Thor话语中的体贴高兴，还是该为了Thor的不解风情而好笑。Loki当然知道Thor的过分温柔有背他的天性，高高在上的雷神何时需要这样小心翼翼地讨好他的兄弟？他对Loki百般容忍，只不过是出自对试炼期发生的一切的愧疚，Loki不愿意得到这份施舍般的愧疚，他摇摇头：“不，我已经决定了。”

“Loki……”Thor的声音有一些苦涩，他看起来十分无可奈何，但又不知道该说些什么来让Loki改变想法，Loki站起来，像往日里Thor亲吻他那样俯身亲吻Thor的额头，“我在闪电宫等你回来。”他几乎鼓足勇气说出这句话，然后便消失在了法术中。Thor徒劳地伸出手去抓Loki的衣袖，却只抓到一片虚无的空气，他对着Loki消失的方向发呆，过了好一会儿，懊恼地站起来将自己埋进床褥中，他的手上似乎还带着Loki的气味，他捂住了脸，胯下肿胀，不确定自己是渴望Loki、还是仅仅需要发泄。Loki已经回到自己的卧室，他似乎有些不敢相信自己刚刚做的事情，他对着黑暗的房间出神，过了很久才颓然倒进床上，这是最后一个试炼，Loki对自己说，Frigga说他应该给Thor一个机会，这就是Thor的机会，而Loki比任何人都希望Thor抓住这个机会。

 

然而Loki不明白，他不该设下陷阱再去试探Thor的感情，他想要的情感不该出自算计，可Loki除了算计之外，尚未领会毫无保留地爱一个人的能力。他确实搬进了闪电宫，住进了Thor的卧室，等待Thor从华纳海姆归来，然而当Thor归来时，却并不是单独一人，他从中庭带来了那位Jane Foster小姐。他只来得及对在彩虹桥畔迎接他的Loki匆匆点头，便将Jane Foster带到了医务室，他抱着她一路奔跑，Loki没有看清她的样子，不过他想她一定美丽又温顺，对于Thor来说大约比九界中的一切都要重要。他对着Thor的背影微笑，心里也不知道是得意还是难过，这是他布下的局、撒下的种，事情正按照他的谋划发展，可Loki却并没有真正感到快乐。

他转头看身边的Frigga，她眼中含着震怒与泪水，Loki只是对她笑了笑：“瞧，母亲，我告诉过您了，哥哥的心另有所属。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目标是快点写完神域篇，进入现代篇，从头开始讲Thor和Loki如何在地球坠入爱河

Odin毕竟是掌管九界的守护者，尽管Heimdall还未向他直接通报中庭的异常，他已经察觉到了那些来自异界的势力。他与Thor在华纳海姆已经客居数月，是时候返回阿斯加德了。返程那天早上，Odin招来了他的两只神鸦Fugin和Munin，两只神鸦立在餐桌边，矜持地从Odin手上捉食肉干。Thor放下手中的蜜酒，关切地问：“父亲，一切还好吗？”

Odin似乎有些意外Thor竟然注意到了这种细节，这个儿子从前向来不怎么关注细枝末节的事情，他赞许地望着眼前年轻的国王：“中庭有些古怪，Loki应该已经告诉你了。”

“他说Heimdall会继续关注，但并没有说太多细节。”Thor并不意外Odin洞悉Loki的来访，他知道父亲在全盛时期的力量远在Heimdall之上，这也是为什么他能成为九界的掌权者。他不知道自己需要多久才能达到Odin的级别， 但至少现在Odin看起来还算健康，因此他对于自己真正成神这件事情也不是十分关注。Odin抚摸着Munin油光水量的羽翅：“在中庭捣乱的东西，来自黑暗世界米克尔海姆。”

Thor困惑地张大了眼睛：“可是他们不是早在数万年前就……”

“确实，”Odin凝视着Munin乌黑色的双瞳，“自从败给我的父亲Bor后，黑暗精灵就消失在了宇宙的缝隙中。现在他们统辖之下的生物突然出现在中庭，这并不是一个好兆头。”顿了顿，Odin又说，“你该去中庭看看。”

“父亲，”Thor苦笑，“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

Odin不以为然：“Loki会理解你的，如果没有这点气量，他就不该成为你的伴侣。去吧，孩子，相信你自己的心，也相信你的兄弟。”

Thor沉吟片刻，知道自己无法拒绝父亲的命令——尽管名义上他才是阿斯加德的国王，但在他真正成长为可以独当一面的神祇之前，他仍需仰仗父亲的帮助。Thor并不认为这有什么不合理，他不介意承认自己不够强大，“我这就出发，请您派Munin或是Fugin知会Loki，也许我会迟到。”

Odin笑着摇摇头，对儿子挥了挥手。

与此同时，Jane Foster，正带着她的助教Darcy研究位于伦敦下城区的一处建筑群。

在她的理想男友Thor Blake失踪后，警方十分尽责地查看了公寓大楼的监控，Thor最后出现的地方是他的公寓大楼，记录显示在失踪的当晚，Blake医生回到公寓后就再也没有离开。一个大活人是如何避开现代化的监控设备、在公寓中神不知鬼不觉地消失的？Jane死活也想不出一个合理的解释，她了解的Thor Blake是个快乐的好人，有份好工作，没有任何经济问题，不该就这样稀里糊涂地消失。警方调查了大半年之后，由于Thor在中庭并没有真正的亲属，这个案件也就不了了之。然而对于Jane来说，她实在放不下这个突然在她生命中出现又消失的恋人。她哭了两个月， 当警方放弃调查后她又哭了很久，最后她终于振作起来，重新整理自己的科研笔记，并死活从警方那里拿到了一份失踪的调查报告副本。从这件副本中Jane终于发现了一些不对劲的地方，在Thor失踪的当夜，他的公寓现场照片上显示出了一些古怪的痕迹，她将照片平铺在桌子上仔细比对了很久，发现那些痕迹组合起来，就像是一个巨大的烙印，烙印中心绘制着某种古怪的花纹，很像是古代的某种文字。用Darcy的话来说Jane是个死脑筋的人，一旦发现一点苗头就绝不轻易放弃。正是凭着这份近乎傻气的执着，天资并不特别突出的她才能在天体物理学界闯出一些名气。在兼顾科研的同时，Jane开始调查起了那些古怪的纹路，从她翻阅到的文献中来看，类似的花纹曾经在古维京时代出现，维京人曾将这些花纹当做是某种神迹，他们认为这些花纹是他们信奉的神明光顾地球的证据。查到这一步，距离Thor消失已经过去了一年多，Jane忽然意识到自己在走一条死胡同，Thor离开了，不会再回来，无论他是厌倦了与自己的感情，还是出了什么可怕的事故，她应该及时止损、重新回到Thor出现之前的人生中，于是Jane果断抛下一切研究，返回伦敦，在这里她遇到了欧洲十分知名的天体物理学家Eric Selvig，在他的启发下两个人组建了一个项目组，共同展开了对宇宙中暗物质的研究。初期研究进展得并不是很顺利，但Jane并不怎么气馁，她挑选的研究方向相当冷僻，她认为宇宙中除了地球之外很可能存在其他星系，甚至就在接近地球的宇宙中，只不过处于不同纬度，她希望能通过对暗物质的研究来证明多维度空间的存在。就在又一个毫无进展的夏日午后，Jane自暴自弃地丢下手里的笔记本，两只手捂住热得流汗的脸颊，不知道为什么她忽然想起了消失已久的Thor Blake。

她已经很久不曾想起那个人了，她打开手机，在相册最深处翻出了一张照片，这是两年前他们最后一次约会时拍下的，那天的天气特别好，他们去了迪士尼公园，Thor金灿灿的长发间戴了一对米奇的耳朵，一只手搂着Jane，另一只手伸得长长的，用Jane的手机拍下了这张照片。她看着照片里消失的恋人那明亮的仿佛可以照亮一切的微笑，有些气馁地丢下手机，她的助手Darcy就在这时候冒冒失失地闯了进来：“Jane！！你得跟我来，快点！！”

Darcy死活把Jane拉到了伦敦郊区一片荒废的厂房，告诉她这里有些不同寻常的地方。Jane警惕地盯着建筑物四周的黄色警戒带：“这里应该不准无关人员擅自进入吧？”

“相信我，你会想亲眼看看这个重大发现的！”Darcy满不在乎地穿过警戒带，进了一栋黑漆漆的大楼。她和Jane的性格截然不同，是个说干就干、并不怎么认真思考后果的爽直姑娘。Jane无可奈何地拉拢衣襟，犹犹豫豫地跟上Darcy，钻进了荒废的大楼。这栋建筑已经废弃很久了，一丝光线隐隐约约透进来，Jane正想问Darcy这里究竟有什么了不起的，忽然她就明白了，她停下脚步，张大嘴巴望着建筑物的中心：这是一栋中空的大楼，过去大约是什么重型机械的组装车间，此时厂房中心废弃的一些仪器都漂浮在了半空中，那场景看起来十分诡异。Jane不由自主地走近了那些悬浮的机器，伸出手指小心戳了戳那些黑色的、锈迹斑斑的金属。这些机械重达数吨，绝无可能这样悬浮在空中，唯一的解释就是出于某种原因，建筑物中的重力场完全混乱了。Darcy从口袋里掏出一只检测仪：“看，你做的小玩意显示，这地方大概是其他空间的开口。”

她边说边吹着泡泡糖，显然完全不相信Jane的研究，这句话不过是她的玩笑，Jane却十分认真地回答：“的确……不然我没办法解释这个场景。”她揉了揉眼睛，又向前迈进了一步，就在这时她觉得有什么极强烈的力量推动着她的身体，她还没来得及惊呼出声，就被裹进了黑暗之中。Jane伸出双手四处乱抓，她被黑暗包裹了，即看不见，也无法发出任何声音，她努力长大双眼，发现就在她身前不远的地方，悬浮着一座十分诡异的石塔。叫那东西“塔”似乎不是很妥当，但仓促之间Jane也想不出该如何称呼那东西。她不知道没有光线自己如何能够看清那座塔，但她就是清清楚楚地“看”见了，那两块刻满花纹的巨石中间，悬浮着某种红色的类似液体的物质，那东西挣扎着，似乎竭力想要从两块岩石组成的塔楼中挣脱出来。Jane刚意识到那两块深色巨石上刻着的花纹有些眼熟，红色的物质就将她团团包裹了。Jane感觉到有什么远古又强大的力量涌进了她的身体，这种感觉非常不可思议，就像是经历了某种深度麻醉一般，她失去了对身体的操控，无数的画面涌入她的脑海，她看到了宇宙不断地爆炸重组，看到了星云汇聚又消散，她看到了无尽的黑暗，也看到了无尽的血光，而在一切的最后，她看到了一道绿色的身影。Jane失去了意识，当她再次醒来时，她发现自己仍躺在中空的厂房里，生满铁锈的机械悬浮在她头顶，她站起来，摸了摸自己的脸，怀疑刚才的一切说不定是一场睡眠不足导致的噩梦。她摇摇晃晃地走出了厂房，立刻被外面围着的警车灯晃得张不开双眼，Darcy扑向她：“老天啊！Jane！对不起！！”

Jane吃了一惊：“你居然叫了警察？”她们擅自进入这座废弃工厂，本来就有违法的嫌疑，Darcy居然会报警，这让Jane气得真想大喊，Darcy眼中含着泪水：“我能怎么办？你都失踪了五个小时了！”

Jane愣住了，这才意识到天色已经昏暗，她以为自己不过睡了几分钟，没想到时间已经过去了那么久，她哑口无言，就在这时骤雨降落，雷鸣电闪之中，一个人影出现在了暴雨的尽头。Jane睁大双眼，不敢相信地望着那个身影：闪电包裹着他的身体，雷声伴随着他的形影，他穿着样式古怪的铠甲，鲜红色的披风在雷雨中猎猎舞动，他的眼睛蓝过浅海的海水，金发灿过夏日的艳阳，他望着Jane Foster，脸上露出了一个苦涩的微笑。

“好久不见了，Jane Foster小姐。”

“Thor？”Jane难以自信地念出那个消失了两年之久的名字，跑向了屹立在暴雨中的高大身影。她跑进了Thor，并未向Thor预期的那样给他一个拥抱，而是用力打了Thor一记耳光。雷神被一个凡人殴打，这还是千百年来第一遭，Thor无奈地笑笑，刚要开口，Jane又给了他一个耳光：“你究竟跑到哪里去了？你消失了两年！两年……！！”Jane尖叫，她身体软绵绵的，一点力气都没有了，Darcy目瞪口呆地望着这两个人，而她叫来的警察则无奈地摇头，走上来伸手想要逮捕Jane：“既然Foster小姐没有失踪，那就请和我们回警局，你私自闯进政府禁地——”

Jane体内发出了一阵诡异的红光，不知名的力量将那名警察弹开，倒霉的警察一头撞进身后的警车，看起来连站起来的力气都没有了。Jane茫然地看着自己的身体，Thor的心沉了下去：“以太宝石……”他低声说，来不及想太多，果断地伸手抱住了Jane的身体，“抓紧我。”

 

回到阿斯加德后，Thor将Jane放到医务室的诊疗床上，他焦急地望着昏睡中的中庭女子，医疗官们则忙着确认她体内的力量来源。Loki慢慢走进了房间，站在门边，不动声色地望着兄长的背影。Thor意识到Loki的存在，歉疚地转过头：“Loki，父亲命我去调查中庭的一些奇怪现象……”

“我知道。”Loki低声打断Thor，“那么，你的结论呢？”他看起来并不介意Jane的存在，脸上甚至一丝不快的表情都没有。这反而让Thor有些不知所措，他并未违背誓言，也并没有刻意去见Jane，他在中庭的确感应到了诡异的力量，并顺应那力量的方向降落到了伦敦，他并没有想到会在那个黑暗力量的核心遇到久违的前任恋人。他想要对Loki解释，但眼下时间与场合都不合适，Thor叹了口气，希望Loki已经搬进了他的宫殿，那么也许今晚他还能有机会详细对Loki说明原委：“我不知道为什么黑暗力量会渗透进中庭，但Jane Foster小姐似乎在无意中找到了封存以太的空间，我需要确认以太是否在她体内。”

“你是说黑暗精灵用来征服宇宙的以太宝石，在这个人类体内。”Loki微微一笑，“哥哥，想带她来阿斯加德，你可得需要一个更好的理由。”他意识到这句话似乎显出了一丝嫉妒的意味，于是转了话头，“既然如此，我这就去请教父亲。”他转身离开，Thor想要拉住他，可首席医官Eir开了口：“陛下，这位女士体内确实封存着我们无法识别的力量，我们需要诸神之父的帮助。”

Loki已经走远了，Thor立刻追上了他：“Loki！弟弟，等等我！”

Loki回头看他，目光中带着一丝好奇：“你不陪着Foster小姐吗？”

“有Eir照顾她，她会没事的。”Thor回答，拉住了Loki的手，“我需要你相信我，我并未刻意安排这一切。”

Loki在心底为这无知无辜的兄长叹息，Thor自然没有办法安排这些，即使是Loki这样一个精通法术的魔法师，也足足花了两年的时间才找到Bor埋藏以太宝石的空间。Odin给Thor的考验早已结束，可Loki加给Thor的试炼才刚要开始，他想要知道在阿斯加德与Jane Foster之间，他的兄长会作何选择，更想让Odin与阿斯加德看清他的兄长也许并不是一个合适的国王。贸然接触黑暗力量并不是什么好办法，但Loki对自己的法术很有信心，他认为自己能够掌控局面，况且他也并不在意Jane Foster的安危存亡。他收敛了心中的得意，抽出自己的手：“是父亲派你去中庭的，不是吗？”他轻声说，“父亲做事总是有他的道理，既然Eir需要父亲，那么我们就一起去见他吧。”

他回避了Thor的话，这让Thor觉得不舒服，他与Loki好不容易才决定要向前更进一步，他不想让两人之间的关系因为这个意外而倒退，因此他不肯轻易放弃，而是再次握住了Loki的手，将他拉到两根廊柱之间：“Loki，这对我很重要，相信我，我并没有违背对你的誓言。”他说得十分郑重，目光专注地望着Loki，脸色严肃，似乎就要在Loki面前再次铭誓。面对这样的Thor，Loki不由得不动心，他谨慎地看了看四周，发现并没有人注意到这个角落，才再次直视Thor：“好吧，哥哥，我相信你，我之前说过的话也仍然有效。”他故作羞涩地低头，好不让Thor看到他眼中的得意，“我已经搬进了闪电宫，当然，现在不是谈这个的时候，但我会帮你尽快解决这件事……”他没有再说下去，相信即使迟钝如他的兄长也该明白他话语中的暗示。Thor松了一口气，握住Loki的手放到唇边亲吻：“这件事情并不紧急，我愿意等到你真正释怀的那一天。谢谢你愿意帮助我。”

“不用客气。”Loki微笑，不着痕迹地轻轻抽回自己的手，Thor的嘴唇滚烫，落在他手指上的亲吻几乎要将他灼伤了，他在心中大笑，笑Thor如此轻而易举上钩、掉进自己为他铺好的圈套里。

Thor又拥抱了一下Loki，随即转身去见Odin，Loki定了定神，快步跟上了他的脚步。


	10. Chapter 10

Jane Foster有些茫然地张开眼睛，她发现自己躺在一张古怪的床上，身边围了一群装扮怪异的女人。她坐起身，正想问Thor去了哪里、这又是什么地方，一位高个子、挽着褐色发髻的女士走过来将她按回床上：“请您休息一会儿， Foster小姐。陛下很快就会回来的。”

Jane觉得自己正在一个古怪的梦境中，Thor消失的两年里她不止一次梦到过他，可没有一个梦境这样真实。她觉得很累，希望能快点从这个光怪陆离的梦境中清醒过来，可她躺了好一会儿，再睁开眼时还是在这个只能用金碧辉煌来形容的房间里。Jane终于忍不住坐了起来，不顾Eir的阻拦：“Thor在哪里？我要见他！”

Odin便在这时走进了医疗室，Thor与Loki并肩站在他身后，他望着Jane，Jane则毫不畏惧地瞪着他。Odin一眼便看到了眼前这个人类皮肤下攒动的力量，暗红色的力量在这个弱小的女子血脉中奔流，以太是需要寄生宿主、汲取宿主力量的宝石，Jane只不过是一个人类，不像黑暗精灵那样有无穷尽的魔法可以用来供给以太的需求，她很快就会枯竭而死。他对Thor点了点头：“是以太。派卫兵看管她。”

Loki一言不发，等着看Thor会如何反应，果然Thor皱起了眉毛：“父亲，她是阿斯加德的客人，我们不能……”

Jane站起来走到Thor身边，眼前的Thor让她觉得陌生极了，她意识到这不是一个梦，而是比梦更荒谬的现实：“这是怎么回事？Thor？”

Thor下意识地看了一眼身边的Loki，Loki压根不看他，只是低头看着脚下，仿佛地板上的花纹忽然变得十分具有观赏价值。Thor叹了口气：“我需要点时间来解释，父亲，Loki，请让我们单独待一会儿。”

Jane防备地瞪了一眼Odin，这才注意到这个头发苍白的老人身后站着的那个高个子青年。她看了Loki一眼，不知为何Loki让她觉得有些紧张，她似乎本能地察觉到了某种敌意，尽管这个青年人看起来十分温存，碧绿的眼睛和乌黑的头发又很迷人，但他目光中某些东西令Jane觉得不安。她无意识地抓住了Thor的手，Thor出于礼貌没有挣脱，Loki微微一笑，在Odin耳边低声说了句什么，Odin不满地看了一眼Thor，但还是跟着Loki离开了房间。一时间医务室内只剩下了Thor和Jane两个人，Jane勉强控制住歇斯底里的冲动：“这到底是怎么回事？我在哪里？”

“你在阿斯加德，”Thor轻声说，“让我重新介绍一下，我是Thor Odinson，阿斯加德的国王，这里是我的宫殿，你是我的客人。”

Jane哑口无言，Thor，阿斯加德，Odin，这些神话传说中的名字她只在寻找Thor的时候从那些维京传说中看到过。她挣扎着下了床，跑到窗边向外望——

她不在地球上，窗外是一个陌生的金灿灿的世界，空中漂浮着岩石、河流、飞艇，宫殿金碧辉煌，士兵们排成整齐的队列、身披黄金战甲。她瞪大眼睛，眨了又眨，转身望着身后的Thor，Thor双手垂在身前，十分谦和地笑了：“希望你还喜欢这里。”

“到底……到底发生了什么事？”

“我很抱歉，Foster小姐，”Thor伸手比划了一下窗边的长椅，示意Jane坐下，“三年前，在继承王位之前，我的父亲，也就是诸神之父Odin，命令我去中庭历练。我失去了记忆、神力，成为了一个普通的人类，在那里过了一年时光，遇到了你。”

“就像一个实习？”Jane揉着胀痛不已的脑袋，努力用自己熟悉的事情来解释眼前这个古怪的局面，Thor笑了：“是的，就像是一个实习。”他望着Jane，知道她已经彻底迷惑了，Thor不善言辞，他只希望能尽力把事情解释清楚，比起这些他更关心Jane体内随时会吞噬她生命的以太宝石，“长话短说，试炼时期刚好一年，结束之后我便回到了阿斯加德，继承了王位。”他顿了顿，没有说出自己已经与Loki结婚的事情，他想这些事情还是缓一缓、让Jane先适应宇宙间竟然真的有地球之外的世界这个事实。Jane颓然坐倒在长椅上：“哈……”她苦笑，“你消失后我哭了很久，然后我到处找你，然后我又哭了很久……原来这一切只是一个笑话。你是……你是一个外星人，地球只不过是你们闲来无事造访的游乐场！”

Thor没有反驳她的话，身为阿斯加德的国王，他应该对九界一视同仁，保护每一个世界的和平是他的职责之一，他每一次去地球都是为了解决某种危机。但他理解Jane此刻混乱的心情，于是沉默不语，Jane克制住了自己想要尖叫发泄的心情，她低头看着脚下的地板，地板似乎是用某种金属制成，上面凿着繁复的纹路，她出了一会儿神，终于再次抬头：“那么现在是怎么回事？”

“我们的宇宙中除了地球，也就是我们说的中庭之外，还有许许多多的世界与国度。数万年前，米尔克海姆的黑暗精灵试图利用他们的力量侵略中庭，我的祖父Bor阻止了他们，并将他们的力量源泉——一种叫做以太的宝石封印了起来。谁知道你误打误撞发现了以太。”Thor觉得这件事实在非常蹊跷，数万年过去了，当年残余的黑暗精灵们不知道在宇宙的哪个角落里苟延残喘，Bor将以太埋藏得很深，甚至在阿斯加德的文献中都没有留下任何记录，Jane只是一个普通的人类，尽管有着卓越的学识，但就这样稀里糊涂地找到了以太，实在是太过不可思议。

Jane回想起自己在废弃的建筑物中昏迷时看到的那个幻境，她看了看自己的手，隐隐觉得皮肤下似乎有什么东西在窜动，她终于感到了害怕：“那个红色的东西……？天啊，我会怎么样？”

“你不会怎么样，Foster小姐，我会帮助你的。”Thor温声安慰，他的声音就如Jane记忆中那样低沉迷人，只不过他望着Jane的目光有了些不同，那双蓝色的眼睛不再脉脉含情，他的眼神中有一些痛苦，一些挣扎，一些期望，以及其他Jane看不懂的东西。望着眼前的Thor，她终于意识到尽管Thor再次回到了她的生活，但他已经不再是那个快乐简单的Thor Blake医生，他不再属于Jane，不再只望着她一个，也许也不再爱她了。Jane捂住了脸颊：“我……我需要休息一会儿……”

“你确实需要好好休息，”Thor温和地说，他想拥抱Jane，告诉她一切都会好起来，但他终于没有那么做，而是起身离开了房间，“我会请Eir来照顾你，她是阿斯加德最好的医官。”

不出意料，Loki等在门外不远的地方，看到Thor这么快便走出来，他似乎有些意外：“父亲要见你。”他轻声说，Thor点了点头，他想Loki大概已经听到了自己与Jane的对话，他并不觉得自己做错了什么，因此也就不大在意Loki对此作何感想，他的誓言依旧有效，他始终对Loki忠诚，但他也不能眼睁睁看着过去的恋人死去。他爱过她，这个一身傻气、满身执拗的中庭人类得到过他的心，可那已经过去了，他放下了过去，回到了自己的世界，他本以为再也不会见到Jane了。但显然命运女神对他有着独到的安排。Jane不但再次进入他的生活，而且似乎也微妙地影响到了阿斯加德。Thor迈步走向Odin的寝宫，Loki则十分安静地跟在他身后。敲响Odin的宫门前，Thor转身望着Loki：“弟弟，你并没有生气，对吧？”

“我们已经谈过这件事了，哥哥，”Loki微笑，绿眼睛眨了眨，看起来天真又温柔，“当务之急是解决以太的问题，不是吗？”他回避了Thor的问题，Thor并不擅长读取Loki的想法，但Loki看起来确实很平静，于是他安心地笑笑，伸手抚摸Loki的脸颊，在他额头轻轻印了一个吻。Loki的皮肤很光滑、很柔软，Thor的手指拂过他耳后的黑发，又轻轻收回，对Loki微笑，随即便敲响了Odin的殿门。两个人并肩走进了房间，Odin坐在一张看起来十分柔软的长椅上，在看到他的刹那Thor意识到这位活了数万年的神祇真的老了，他的头发已经全白，早年的征战让他失去了一只眼睛，另外一只半闭着，浑浊发黄，没有了一点盛年时的神采。他坐在长椅间，两只手垂在身前，两只神鸦矜持地站在他肩头，一动不动，仿佛两尊塑像。

“父亲，”Thor对他鞠躬，“您要见我吗？”

“孩子，坐下吧。”Odin并未抬头，Thor在他对面坐下，Loki犹豫了一下，挨着Thor坐了下来。

“以太会给阿斯加德带来危险。”Odin直截了当地说，“那个人类找到了以太，黑暗精灵很快就会苏醒，他们能感受到以太的存在，一定会追来阿斯加德，她必须立刻离开。”

“父亲？！”Thor愕然，“她只是一个人类，没有我的帮助，以太会毁掉她。再说我也不能放任黑暗精灵毁掉中庭——”Thor很意外Odin竟然会说出这样毫无斗志的话，他印象中的父亲是阿斯加德的统治者、是不可一世的神王，他曾摧毁星球，也曾重建世界，他送走了亿万生命，经历过最残酷的战场洗礼，他没想到Odin对以太的第一个念头竟然是逃避，这让一向敬服父亲的Thor感到耻辱和愤怒，他望了一眼Loki，Loki低着头不发一语，Thor遏制住了怒火，“我有义务守护中庭，父亲，这是您说过的。”

Odin的一只独眼无精打采地盯着眼前的虚无：“你不能把战火引来阿斯加德。”

Thor沉默不语，但他的眼中闪烁着愤怒的火花，两只手紧握在身前，肌肉绷紧，微微颤抖，Odin则同样固执地望着儿子，脸上写着一种Thor无法读懂的执拗，两个人彼此相对，寸步不让，他们都是王者，生来便居万人之上，从不真正懂得忍让与退步。Loki冷眼旁观，意识到自己该说些什么，他给Odin倒了一杯水，Odin看了他一眼，不怎么情愿地接过水杯。Thor也分心望着Loki，Loki则不动声色地握住了他的手，手指在Thor掌心轻轻滑过，希望能安抚这位向来暴躁的兄长。Loki心中十分好奇，想要知道Thor对那位中庭来客是否仍然旧情难忘。在医务室里Loki第一次认真打量这位得到了他兄长真心的女人，她相貌美丽，有一头柔顺的褐色长发，身材十分纤小，站在高大的Thor旁边几乎像个孩童般软弱无力。Loki想也许Thor喜欢的就是这种柔弱的、需要依赖他的类型，很可惜他自己绝无意向成为Jane Foster，他永远不会一心一意依附Thor，他天性就不够安分，约顿海姆孕育了他，阿斯加德造就了他，他来自冰与火焰，生于矛盾，长于安乐，混沌和邪恶似乎总与他分不开。倘若Thor真的爱他，也许他还会略有顾虑，但眼下Loki觉得自己并没有什么可珍惜的，因此也就分外享受作为一个阴谋者的快乐。他的内心似乎分割成了两个独立又矛盾的部分，一个他为即将发生的混乱而沾沾自喜，另一个他则为了Thor脸上的焦虑与Frigga的泪水而自我指责。无论如何，剧本已经写好，好戏正要登台，因此Loki抽回了自己的手，在Thor耳边低语：“父亲是对的，我知道你关心她，哥哥，但我们不能用阿斯加德来冒险。”他的声音温柔甜蜜，暗示阿斯加德比Thor的中庭爱人更为重要，这自然令Odin满意，却无形中更激怒了Thor。Thor一头扎进Loki的罗网中，甚至根本没有怀疑过他的弟弟：“Loki，现在不是你说话的时候。”他压制着声音中的愤怒，Loki便缩回了身体，心中冷笑不止，笑Thor终于露出了本意。尽管他一再强调他与Loki平起平坐、都享有国王的地位，可他习惯了将自己凌驾于一切之上，他是阿斯加德的国王，中庭短暂的一年又怎么能真正让Thor性格中那份自傲自大彻底消失？他只不过对凡人的感受略有体会、学到了该如何压制自己而已。他距离真正的成长还有很远，而这正是Loki想让Odin看到的。

显然Loki的苦心没有白费，Odin不赞赏地望着Thor，Thor也意识到自己的话有些过分，于是安抚地摸了摸Loki的手：“抱歉，弟弟。让我和父亲单独聊聊。”

Loki一笑，对Odin鞠了一躬，便离开了这间宫殿，他想去见见那位Foster女士，但随即意识到现在他更应该陪在Frigga身边。大变将至，无论Odin与Thor之间的碰撞如何了局，只有Frigga才不该为此担惊受怕。想到养母，Loki的心中不无愧疚，他叹了口气，将一切都归罪在Thor头上，快步走向了Frigga的宫殿。对于扮演一个软弱的受害者他已经很驾轻就熟了，在进入Frigga殿门前他的眼眶中便已经满是泪水，这倒不是真的做戏，看到Thor关心Jane，Loki心里确实不怎么舒服。他走进了Frigga的宫殿，前任王后站在对着花园的窗边，似乎正在观赏花园中的景色。但Loki一眼就看出母亲心不在焉，他安静地站到Frigga身边：“母亲。”

“怎么了，我还以为你和你父亲有要事要讨论。”

“是的，不过哥哥把我赶出来了。”Loki故作轻松地说，脸上挂着一个不怎么真心实意的笑容。Frigga当然没有错过他发红的眼圈：“别责怪他，孩子，他太年轻了，还没学会该如何做一个合格的国王与丈夫呢。”

可我比他还要年轻。Loki心里讽刺地想，但他不愿意反驳Frigga，因此温顺地低头握住她温暖的双手：“原本我准备搬进闪电宫的，现在我不知道这样做是不是合适。”

Frigga心疼地握紧了Loki的手，轻轻叹了一口气：“那位Foster小姐到底出了什么事？”

“我不清楚，”Loki面不改色地撒谎，“看起来她似乎不知怎么发现了Bor藏起来的以太。父亲很生气，他认为这会引来黑暗精灵。”

“他的顾虑确实有道理，他经历过那场战争，那时候你的父亲比你们现在还年轻呢。”Frigga柔声说，拉着Loki坐下来，继续娓娓道，“他年纪大了，想法也比过去保守一些，看看阿斯加德，难道你忍心让黑暗精灵的力量侵蚀这里吗？”

Loki顺着Frigga的话眺望窗外，这时正是花园最茂盛的时节，参天的白蜡树交错成荫，其间点缀着Frigga精心培育的各类花朵，姹紫嫣红，看起来十分热闹。更远处的金宫之外，天空呈现出一种非常清透的颜色，那美妙的色泽让Loki想起Thor的眼睛。山川倒映在海洋之中，闪烁着金色光芒的海水一路倾泻进浩瀚无边的宇宙。眼前的阿斯加德安宁富庶，就像是所有的诗歌中描述的那个可望不可求的神之国度。在不可考的漫长历史中，阿斯加德本土几乎从未经历过战火，Loki确实不愿意想象黑暗精灵入侵的后果，他收回了目光，第一次觉得自己布下的局面多少有些欠思考：“我明白这个道理，可惜哥哥未必舍得那位Foster小姐。”

“我想这大约是命运之神对他的又一个考验，”Frigga叹息着说，“作为国王来说，他实在太过年轻，需要学习的东西也太多了。答应我，Loki，看着他、守着他，别让他做出会令他自己后悔的事情来。”

Loki低下了头，窗外响起了一声惊雷，接着闪电不断落下，震得花园中的植物瑟瑟发抖，母子两人对视一眼，都无可奈何地摇了摇头。

看来Thor与Odin的谈话进展并不顺利，Loki有些幸灾乐祸地想，还未来得及说什么，便紧张地拉住了母亲的手，身为一个天赋极佳的魔法师，Frigga也同样感应到了不祥之兆，她倏地一下站起来，望着窗外的彩虹桥：黑暗无声无息划破了天空，侵入了阿斯加德的防卫圈，那是一艘由古老的黑暗魔法锻造出来的巨大楔形战舰，正以快到不可思议的速度碾入阿斯加德的领土，同时释放出无数艘小型飞艇侵进阿斯加德领空。Frigga低声惊呼：“Malekith……！”Loki没有想到黑暗精灵居然这么快就找到了阿斯加德，他将Frigga拉到身后掩护住，Frigga却轻轻将他推开：“去找你哥哥，我能保护好自己。”

“母亲……”Loki不情愿地说，Frigga对他一笑，手上现出了一把锋利的短剑，她轻轻抚摸Loki的脸颊，“你不记得是谁教你用剑了？去吧，Thor更需要你。”

Loki拥抱了她，刚要迈步离开，Thor已经带着一脸茫然的Jane来到了Frigga的宫殿：“母亲，”他颓然说，“我……”

“去吧，我会照看Foster小姐的。”Frigga不待Thor说完便开了口，“带上你的弟弟。”

金宫外已经响起了炮火声，所有飞艇都已经升空待命，金宫的防护罩也早已开启。Thor看了Loki一眼，伸手召唤来他的神器妙尔尼尔，Loki不愿轻易动用永恒之枪，更何况他也无法真正操控枪中的力量，他两手空空跟着Thor向外走：“父亲说了什么？”他问，Thor咬了一下嘴唇，“以后再说。”他固执地不肯看Loki的脸，Loki心中暗笑，看来Thor“发挥”得比他预料的还要好，无论眼前黑暗精灵入侵的结果如何，他都已经在Odin心中埋下了质疑的种子。Loki了然一笑，一手攀上Thor的肩背以示安抚，“走吧，哥哥，我可不能让你独自去面对黑暗精灵。”

Thor对他微笑，忽然探头亲吻了Loki的额头，然后挽住他的手，大步走出了Frigga的宫殿。


	11. Chapter 11

“Thor Odinson，我的长子，神器妙尔尼尔的继承者，阿斯加德的国王，你擅自妄为、干涉中庭，将战火引来阿斯加德，你忘却了誓言、屈服于私欲，令你的双亲蒙羞，令你的伴侣受辱，我，Odin，诸神之父，在此宣判你的流放，你将失去神格与记忆……”

一个苍老的声音在黑暗中回荡，Thor努力想要听清楚那威严十足的话语，一阵尖锐的喇叭声将他惊醒，他眨了眨眼，发现自己坐在一辆卡车里，眼前的红灯早已转绿，而他身后不耐烦的车流正在狂按喇叭。Thor抹了一把脸，他这个礼拜实在太累了，居然会在下班回家的路上睡着。他对身后的司机摆了摆手，踩下了油门。瓢泼大雨从天而降，Thor打开雨刷，忽然注意到仪表盘上跳出了“引擎”的指示灯，他不高兴地叹了口气，打算在下一个路口转向。这场雨来得莫名其妙，天空仿佛被撕裂了，雨水疯狂倾泻，瞬间就填满了街道。Thor转了弯准备找个地方停车检修，当他意识到路边站着一个人时已经来不及了，重型卡车溅起了大片的水花，结结实实地淋了那个倒霉鬼一身。Thor叹了口气，将卡车靠边停下，打开了车门：“嘿，伙计，真抱歉，你还好吗？”

对方打着伞，浑身滴水，在暴雨中安静地望着Thor，一点也没有暴怒的迹象。Thor傻乎乎地眨了眨眼，视线透过雨帘打量对方：这是个身材瘦高的男人，身上穿了一套黑西装，看起来价值不菲，只不过湿透了，紧紧贴在身上，显得十分狼狈。他也回望着Thor，Thor注意到了他有一双绿色的眼睛，那颜色十分纯粹，就像是初夏淋过露水的嫩叶一般。Thor比了比自己的车：“抱歉我弄了你一身水，你要不要进来暖和一下？”

出乎Thor意料之外，他没有拒绝，而是收起了雨伞，上了Thor的车在副驾坐下。Thor伸手从后座摸出一条干净的毛巾：“给你，对不起，我真没看见你就在路边，我会付你干洗费用的。”

“不用了。”这个男人安静地说，接过毛巾擦拭滴水的头发，他的声音十分悦耳，Thor重又发动汽车，满意地注意到引擎指示灯暗了下去，他看看身边沉默的乘客：“你要去哪儿？”

男人看了看手表，“我有一个会议要出席，现在看来只能取消了。”

这下Thor更愧疚了：“啊，真抱歉……要不我赔你一身衣服？”

“你一直在道歉。”男人说，饶有兴味地望着Thor，“好吧，既然不用去开会，我想我的行程也算是空出来了。”

Thor微笑：“荣幸之至。我知道离这里三条街区外有家咖啡店，我们可以先进去暖和一下，然后给你找身替换的衣服。不介意的话你可以穿我的，我车里有替换的——”

“现在我要怀疑你是故意的了，如果是故意的，这搭讪手法可真糟糕。”男人微笑着调侃，Thor瞥了一眼对方的脸，这时候他才意识到除了那双令人印象深刻的绿眼睛之外，这个男人整体实在十分英俊，他的头发湿漉漉地垂在肩膀上，黑得像是夜空一样。他将双手搭在膝盖上，那双手皮肤雪白，骨骼修长，很容易让人想入非非。Thor别转视线，把卡车开进咖啡店的停车场，对这个男人微笑：“如果我说我是故意的呢？”他平时从不做这样的事情，也不会用这样不入流的搭讪，但不知道为什么，面对这个绿眼睛的陌生人，Thor由衷地感到平安喜悦。这人外表赏心悦目，身上那种沉静的气质则让Thor觉得舒服，他不介意打破自己的一点底线，他想要认识这个男人，说不定和他发生点什么。那种刺激的念头让他心中惊喜不已，一只手甚至跃跃欲试地搭上了对方的椅背。

“我说过了，这搭讪手法可真糟糕。”绿眼睛笑了，半低下头，双手在腿上缓缓滑动，雪白细长的手指诱惑着Thor的视线，“不过我不介意。对了，我的名字是Loki。”

“Thor。”Thor指了指自己，“来吧，我的搭讪可能不怎么样，但这家店的咖啡是真的不错。”他先跳下车，正要抱怨这场骤雨，Loki也下车了，暴雨骤然停止，就像开始时一样快得不可思议。Thor莫名其妙地看着一瞬间转晴的天空：“这可真是古怪透了。”

Loki微微一笑，望着眼前已经完全化为凡人的兄长。这一次与上一次不同，上一次不过是试炼，这一次是Odin在愤怒绝顶之后的惩罚、是真正的流放，他的兄长被剥夺了记忆、神力与神格，彻底失去了Odin的欢心，如今他不但看不出Loki用的魔法，甚至已经完全不认识Loki了。他兄长笨拙的调情取悦了Loki，他近乎怜悯地看着Thor替他推开咖啡店的门，迈步走了进去。咖啡店里空荡荡的，Thor把自己车里备用的衣服递给Loki：“你要不要去换一下衣服？穿着湿衣服很难受吧？”

Loki看了看Thor手里那堆类似运动服的东西，在心里嫌弃地叹了一口气。看起来不管失忆与否，Thor在这方面的品味实在是没有一点变化。他向来如此，对穿戴的东西都不怎么精心，他是仙宫唯一的继承人，生下来就注定要成神、接掌阿斯加德的大权，像是珠宝或绸缎这种事情，他又怎么会放在眼里？Loki礼貌地摇摇头：“没关系，反正我的衣服也干得差不多了。”Thor没多想，到柜台边点了两杯咖啡，回来在Loki面前坐下，打算好好地自我介绍一番：“真抱歉我们是在这种情况下认识的。不过嘿，认识一个新朋友，我很高兴。我是Thor Blake，就在圣克莱尔急诊部工作，你呢？”

“我是个律师，”Loki靠近了舒适的沙发椅，一只手搭在脸颊旁边，手指漫不经心地拂过自己薄薄的嘴唇，“我的事务所其实离圣克莱尔也不太远。”

“真巧，”Thor露出了一个大大的微笑，“这么说的话，哪天你下班后有没有兴趣和我吃个晚饭？”好像怕Loki会拒绝，Thor紧接着又说，“你的西装可能被我毁了，不让我补偿的话我可过意不去。”

这可真是太容易了，Loki在心里苦涩地想，从Thor望着他的样子他就能看出，Thor确实对他很有兴趣。这和他过去在阿斯加德追逐那些美丽的女神的样子并没有什么区别，Loki很想知道这是否和Jane的经历有所不同。他眨了眨眼睛，故意装作为难的样子：“我不知道，通常我都很忙。”

“那没关系，我的工作时间也不固定，”Thor大大咧咧地笑，一点也不在乎Loki间接的拒绝，“时间你说了算。”

“你可真自信，Blake医生，是什么让你觉得我会答应你的邀约？”Loki笑着问，服务生送来了他们的咖啡，Thor把Loki的咖啡递给他，就在Loki伸手接过那杯温柔的咖啡时，Thor的手指轻轻碰了碰他的手指：“你上了我的车呀，不是吗？大律师？”他喝了一口咖啡，对Loki挤了挤眼睛，露出了一个大大的笑容，这样子像极了Thor过去在战场上，每次他出的傻主意得逞时露出的笑容，他望着Loki微笑，碧蓝的双眼好似水洗过的天空一样透彻，他不记得阿斯加德，不记得与黑暗精灵的混战，不记得他的选择带来的后果，也不记得Jane。现在的Thor只是一个普通人，过着平凡的生活，遇到了一个他感兴趣的人，正笨拙地试图追求对方。然而Thor身上某些东西并没有真正改变，这一瞬间Loki恍惚觉得也许Thor成为王者的关键压根不在于他的神力，他身上天生有种令人臣服的力量，当Thor一脸笑容地望着他时，Loki想不出什么可以拒绝Thor的理由。毕竟他违背Odin的禁令、私自来中庭探望被流放的Thor，就是为了眼前这一幕，因此他装模作样地叹气，把视线移开，望着窗外的街道，过了片刻，他转过头，对着兴致勃勃地看着自己的Thor笑笑：“下星期三晚上，我会联系你的。”

“为了确保你真的会联系我，我需要你的电话号码。”Thor乘胜追击，“来吧，Loki，你的手机呢？”他毫无心机地念出Loki的名字，那个名字出口的瞬间Thor有些恍惚，他觉得这个名字太熟悉了，他抬头看着Loki的绿眼睛，那双眼睛里饱含了很多他无法解读的东西。Loki似乎看出了Thor的犹豫，他慢条斯理地从口袋里摸出手机递给Thor，Thor也就忘记了刚才那一瞬间的异样，接过Loki的手机输入自己的号码。Loki看着Thor熟练地摆弄这些中庭的小玩意，心里觉得好笑，阿斯加德人身为神域子民，在各类科技方面的知识自然远超中庭，更遑论他们的神力与魔法。Thor把自己的号码输进了Loki的手机，并且拨通了电话。他自己的手机在口袋里震动不已，Thor得意地把手机还给Loki：“现在我有你的号码了，律师先生，希望你可别失约。”

“我从不失约。”Loki放松身体，小啜了一口咖啡，绿眼睛里终于带了一丝笑意，“那么下周再见了。”他起身离开，与Thor擦身而过的瞬间他的手指不轻不重地拂过Thor的肩膀，Thor抬头望着他，Loki给了他一个微笑，便头也不回地离开了咖啡店。Thor一个人坐在原地傻乎乎地看着他的背影消失在街道角落，脸上一直带着大大的笑容。

Loki走进了一条无人的小巷，他伸手抚摸面前的墙壁，通道开启，他进入了通道中，回到了阿斯加德。他匆匆用魔法除去身上的中庭服饰，通道彼方等着他的是Thor的幕僚之一、女武神Sif。Sif对Loki点了点头：“陛下。”

“Sif女士，”Loki礼貌地点头示意，“陛下一切安好。母亲呢？”

“她召见您。”Sif看起来似乎松了口气，Loki当然知道她对Thor的感情，可惜Thor一向只把她当做优秀的部下，他们之间从未有过任何瓜葛，眼下Thor被流放，其实已经不再算是阿斯加德的国王了，效忠王室与王座的Sif自然也不能去探访他。Loki听到Frigga要见自己，不再迟疑，匆匆走向了她的宫殿。Frigga的宫殿一反往日常态，十分昏暗幽静，宫殿中还留着许多来不及修缮的痕迹：烧毁的装饰，焦黑的建筑，看着这些黑暗精灵留下来的“杰作”，Loki的心里越发沉重。他来到Frigga的卧室前，她的女官向Loki行礼，并替他打开了房门，Frigga坐在床上，气色不算太坏，只是脸颊太过苍白了。她那头丰盈的金发散垂在床铺上，让她显得格外娇小。Loki快步走到床边半跪下，握住她的双手亲吻：“母亲，很抱歉……”

Frigga温暖的手指轻轻抚摸他的头发：“你去见Thor了？”

“我需要确保他一切安好，”Loki谨慎地回答，“毕竟黑暗精灵可能还在寻找他……”

Frigga叹了一口气，环顾自己的宫室：就在不久之前，黑暗精灵为了掠夺机缘巧合重新出现在九界的以太宝石，大举入侵阿斯加德。他们摧毁宫室、杀害民众，造成了难以饶恕的损失，她自己为了保护手无缚鸡之力的Jane，差点命丧黑暗精灵的首领Malekith手下。要不是Thor和Loki意识到了黑暗精灵的调虎离山之计及时赶到，Frigga很可能已经遭遇不幸。这正是Odin雷霆大怒的真相：他无法容忍Thor违逆自己的命令，更无法容忍Thor竟不惜用阿斯加德与自己母亲的生命冒险，只因为他对一个凡人的愧疚与承诺。Odin剥除了Thor的神力，将他彻底流放，而他本人也在下达这个命令之后，由于神力过度耗损而陷入了长眠。如今阿斯加德只剩下Loki一个人支撑，除了王位之外他还需要分心照顾已经化为凡人的Thor。Frigga抚摸Loki的脸颊：“我的孩子，我为你担心。”

Loki心中一阵疼痛，他并不知道黑暗精灵会如此疯狂、为了拿到以太甚至不惜试图杀害阿斯加德的前任王后。入侵之后他常会在噩梦中反复见到那个场景：黑暗精灵之一的Algrim抓住了Frigga、逼问Jane的下落，他手中的长剑穿透了Frigga的胸口，幸亏Thor在那时及时释放神力、打伤了Algrim，他的剑才刺偏了，Frigga受了不轻的伤，却并未因此陨落。他低头将自己的脸颊枕上Frigga温软的手掌，Frigga闻起来很温暖，她身上芬芳的香气让Loki觉得舒适，却又不过分铺张。Frigga抚摸着Loki的头发：“我知道你会做噩梦，Loki，你要记住，我并没有死，你和你哥哥，你们救了我。”她低头亲吻Loki的发心，“阿斯加德人不畏死，Loki，虽然你来自约顿海姆，但在我心里，你是我的孩子，和Thor没有什么区别。别为我担心，照顾好你自己，照顾好阿斯加德，Thor总会回来的，到那天为止，你需要担负起国王的重任。”

Loki的双眼望着空中的虚无，任Frigga安抚他疲累的身体，Frigga并不知道事情的真相，让Jane“找到”以太的正是Loki，黑暗精灵的入侵虽然与他并没有直接的联系，但他到底是造成这场动乱的主因。他闭上了眼睛，压下心中的愧疚与悔恨，“是的，母亲，请别为我担心。我会照顾好一切的。”他低声说，像是吟唱一个誓言一般坚定，“我不会让那些卑鄙的生物染指阿斯加德，我会保护你和Thor，我发誓，母亲。”

Frigga一言不发，轻轻抬起Loki的脸，在他额头上印下一个轻吻，过了好一会儿，她笑着说：“去休息吧，孩子，你看起来累坏了。”

Loki苦笑，找到被流放的Thor、替他精心安排好在中庭的一切确实花了他不少精力，但比起那些，更让他费神的是以太宝石。Jane在动乱中下落不明，阿斯加德人正在四处搜寻她的踪迹，然而他们绝对不会想到，这一切正是Loki的背后操纵。他将Jane关进了自己的魔法空间中，倒不是为了她与Thor之间的关系，而是她身怀以太宝石，而Loki暂时想不到该如何安全处理这块自宇宙起源时流传下来的宝物。他离开了Frigga的宫殿，回到了闪电宫，他确实累坏了，一头扎进柔软的床铺中，半闭上了眼睛。闪电宫已经按照他的喜好简略地重新布置过了，但床铺还维持着原本的样子。这张床很大，容纳他与Thor绰绰有余，只可惜现在床上只有Loki一个人，就显得十分冷清。Loki坐起来，揉了揉胀痛的额头，仔细思考着该如何处理Jane。

他看到了床对面墙壁上挂着的Thor的画像，画像中少年时代的Thor一脸严肃，双眼望着前方，手里抱着盔甲，威风凛凛，像极了一个未来的国王。Loki想起他在中庭上的模样，不由得露出一个疲惫的微笑。让那一切暂时等一等吧，他想，阿斯加德暂时平静无事，只要他藏好以太，黑暗精灵就不会再次侵略。只有这一点时间，他想要回到中庭、回到Thor身边，他想要知道他与Thor之间，是否会有一个不一样的结局。这是一个卑微又任性的念头，Loki不愿承认他仍爱着Thor，但他爱了Thor太多年，这份爱意已经牢牢锁进他内心深处，无论他如何操控人心、弄权作乐，他都无法否认自己内心最深处隐藏的那份爱意。至少在中庭，当Thor不再是神明之时，Loki能够直视他、独占他。Loki再次闭上了眼睛，星期三他与Thor有个约会，他会像个中庭人那样赴约，与Thor共进晚餐，他从未奢望Thor爱他，但也许在中庭，失去一切、只留下本质的Thor，会给Loki一个不同的回答。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki隐身来到圣克莱尔医院，这会儿是下午一点整，Thor当班，Loki站在急诊室的角落里观察他的兄长。尽管失去了记忆与神力，但Thor本质上仍然是一个阿斯嘉德人，是万神之神、诸王之王，可现在他却像一个普通的人类一样穿着可笑的白大褂、抓着一个文件夹，坐在急诊室的诊台上耐心地听一个红头发的矮个男人喋喋不休。那红发男人不安地卷着自己的衬衫，滔滔不绝地说着自己的睡眠和饮食，Thor非但没有露出任何不耐，反而认真地在文件上记录着什么。Loki无可奈何地摇了摇头，这男人体内的力场很弱，就Loki来看他大概已经病入膏肓，可惜现在的Thor看不见这些，只能借助人类的器械为红发男人提供检查。Loki又看了一会儿，对这场景感到无聊，便走出了圣克莱尔医院。今天已经是周三了，Loki认为既然自己与Thor有约，不妨事先来中庭做好准备。走出圣克莱尔后他取消了隐身的法术，漫步在绿树成荫的街头。他其实并不十分享受中庭，这里的空间太过狭窄，空气太过浑浊，他不明白为什么他的兄长兼伴侣能在这里生活得如鱼得水。Loki看了看手表，从口袋里拿出手机，调出Thor的短信，找到了Thor提到的约会场所。Loki站在街道对面打量着Thor选择的这家餐厅，他对中庭风俗其实了解不深，但这地方看起来格调不低，店堂内整洁干净，与Thor过去惯常混迹的那些遍布阿斯嘉德下城区的污秽小酒馆相比无疑是个极大的进步，Loki对此表示满意，时间尚早，Loki隐身而去，直到傍晚约会时间将近才姗姗来迟。他为此精心准备过，身上穿的是中庭流行款式的西装，价格不菲，他甚至还特意请Frigga替他修剪了头发。当Loki走进餐厅时，门前的导位立刻被他吸引了，忙不迭走上来向他问好：“您好，先生，请问您有预约吗？”

Loki正要回答，坐在吧台上的Thor转过身来对他用力挥了挥手：“Loki！到这儿来！”

令Loki意外的是Thor看起来居然分外体面——Thor是国王，天生的好仪表、派头十足，但他从小就对衣饰礼仪毫无兴趣，偏好方便习武的衣服，更乐得穿那些平民才喜欢的粗麻衣衫。若非那个看了上千年的熟悉笑容，Loki几乎认不出现在的Thor：他的似乎已经洗过澡了，头发还有些潮湿地搭在肩膀上，几绺微卷曲的金色长发垂在脸边，身上穿着暗色的无领衫，配了一件酒红色的休闲西装，手里握着一支喝了一半的啤酒，看起来分外英俊。Loki怔了怔，有些茫然地看着Thor，Thor跳下高脚椅走到他面前，亲热地拉起他的手：“你不来他们不给我位子！走吧！”

导位员殷勤地将他们带到一处幽静的软席，桌子是上好的橡木雕刻的，十分厚重，座椅柔软舒适，Loki一坐下便放松了下来，解开自己西装上的纽扣，微笑着看着眼前的Thor。服务员为他们拿来了水杯和菜单，Thor不忙看菜单，而是对着Loki微笑：“没想到你真的来了。”

有那么一刹那，Loki觉得自己仿佛回到了少年时代，认真回忆起来，也许那就是他与Thor分道扬镳的起点。那是一个晴朗的夏日午后，Loki在Frigga精心呵护的花园里，躺在一棵参天的白蜡树下看书，Thor不知道从哪里跑出来、把他瘦小的身体捞起来与他玩闹。Loki又气又急，却无法挣脱Thor的力道，他想要发火，可Thor却笑呵呵的，金发随风轻舞，一只雪白的蝴蝶落在了他头顶，停住不动。Loki望着那只蝴蝶忍俊不禁，Thor笑得更开心了，蝴蝶抖抖翅膀，轻盈地飞走，阳光下，Thor对Loki微笑，亲了少年人柔嫩的脸颊：“弟弟！我已经有好几天没见到你了！”

Loki不会忘记Thor的那个笑容，也不会忘记那一天，在他名义上的兄长怀抱里，他的心也像那只蝴蝶一样轻飘飘地飞舞在空中，周身仿佛都被暖和柔软的东西裹住一般舒适愉悦。Loki在心中无声叹息，这回忆只不过是他们千年生命中不值一提的一刻，Thor想必早已忘记了，Loki觉得自己也无需挂怀：“为什么？我不喜欢失约。”

“你不觉得我太莽撞就好。”Thor仍在微笑，殷勤地替Loki翻开桌上的菜单，“你喜欢吃什么？”

Loki扫了一眼琳琅满目的菜目，并没有看到什么值得注意的东西。他放下菜单，端起水杯抿了一口：“我还不饿。”

“真的？我可饿坏了，今天病人特别多……”Thor咕哝着，翻了几页菜单，叫来服务生，一口气要了两份牛排，又有点不好意思地看了看Loki，“你真的不饿？”

为了不显得太过尴尬，Loki只好要了一份鲑鱼沙拉，并希望这东西与阿斯嘉德的食物相差不多。等食物的间隙两个人漫无边际地聊了一会儿，多是Thor絮叨一些医院的事情。Loki觉得听他兄长讲这些中庭琐事很有趣，在结婚之前他已经不记得有多久不能与Thor好好交谈：Thor总是忙忙碌碌，要不就是征战九界，要不就是与朋友们寻欢作乐，能分给Loki的时间少之又少，最多也就是在聚餐时对Loki打个招呼、问问他近来的学业。Loki不肯承认想念自己与Thor的过去，但眼下，他分外享受Thor全部的关注。他望着Thor湛蓝的眼镜，只分了一半心思听Thor讲他出诊时的“趣事”，偶尔给Thor一点恰到好处的回应。服务生端来了他们的餐点，在Thor面前摆上了两份五分熟的牛排，牛排表面泛着油光，滋滋作响，还冒着热气，Loki好笑地摇摇头，并不觉得奇怪，毕竟比起仙宫大宴上Thor的壮举，这两份牛排简直不值一提。Loki低头用餐刀切开自己盘中的鱼肉，肉类鲜嫩可口，并不算糟糕，Loki对此表示满意。Thor切割牛排的动作毫无优雅可言，Loki倒也不以为意，若非正式场合，Thor从来不在乎礼数，他没有直接伸手大吃大嚼已经很不错了。Loki用餐巾擦掉嘴角的酱汁，他觉得自己颇享受这样的约会，不介意和Thor多玩几次类似的游戏。Thor总算还有一些基本的礼仪，不过他吃东西的速度很快，他放下刀叉，不好意思地看着还慢条斯理地将鱼肉切成小块的Loki：“抱歉，我真的很饿，是不是有点太过分了？”

“还好。”Loki脸上毫无表情，心里却在暗暗发笑，若不是这个晚上还没有结束，他真想找个隐蔽的地方痛快地笑上一场——什么时候起阿斯嘉德的国王会在他面前如此小心翼翼？Thor笑着喝了一口水：“也不知道为什么，在你面前我觉得很放松，完全不在乎我是不是表现出了最好的一面。”他的目光有一点迷茫，但那点迷惑稍逊即逝，“好像我已经认识你很久了。”

“一千一百五十年……”Loki轻声说，放下餐具，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角。

“嗯？”Thor傻乎乎地瞪着他，Loki笑出了声：“开个玩笑，Blake医生。你能在我面前这样放松，我想这是件好事。”

“我想也是，要找到合适的人可没那么容易，”他对Loki眨眨眼，食物下肚后他看起来心满意足，他伸出手来握住了Loki的，拇指轻轻滑过Loki的手腕，“叫我Thor，Loki，我们这可是在约会呢！”Loki没有错过Thor脸上的表情，他见多了Thor与人调情时的模样，知道Thor现在十分中意自己——他想要Loki，也许没有表现得那么明显，但Loki切实地感觉到了Thor手掌上的温度以及Thor目光中那丝渐渐燃烧起来的欲火，这让Loki觉得满足，但他可不打算轻易让Thor如愿。他不动声色地抽回手，重又拿起餐具，轻轻切割起了一块粉色的鱼肉，配上一些嫩绿色的、他叫不出名字的植物送入口中。Thor收回了手，静静地看着他吃东西：“接下来你有什么打算？看电影怎么样？”

“不是你约我的吗？Thor？”Loki轻轻叫了Thor的名字，这感觉很奇怪，漫长的岁月中他通常称呼对方“兄长”，在初来阿斯嘉德的岁月里，他也曾经叫过对方尊称，但他极少使用Thor的名字，一来用不上，二来就Loki而言，他更情愿称呼Thor为兄长。Thor不拘小节，没有一点王族的架子，谁都可以叫他的名字，可只有Loki才能称呼他为兄长。年少的Loki守着这点隐秘的快乐不放，从不肯称呼Thor的名字。Thor似乎也从未在乎过这些小事，现在，他只觉得Loki的声音十分好听，淡红色的嘴唇微微耸动，吐出自己的名字，两个简单的音节在他的唇舌间滑动，一直震到Thor内心深处，他觉得自己喜欢被Loki如此呼唤：“要是我说的算，我可不想和你一起看电影，”Thor兴味十足地紧盯着Loki，像是猎手追捕猎物般专注，“相信我，我更想带你去别的地方。”

Loki可没想到Thor如此直接，他放下餐具，又用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，借此掩饰自己脸上可能的失态。他倒不介意顺Thor的意，他们已经结婚了，无论Odin将来对Thor做何安排，这桩婚姻无可逆转，而且Loki深知要巩固自己在阿斯嘉德的地位，空有一个头衔可没什么用处。他抬眼打量Thor，目光对上Thor的双眼，心中有点慌乱，他不介意，并不意味着他准备好了。Thor似乎意识到自己可能有点操之过急，不好意思地摇摇头：“我开玩笑的，看电影不错，你有什么想看的片子吗？”

Loki对中庭人的玩意毫无兴趣，他略思考了片刻，对Thor露出了一个微笑：“不，我没什么想看的电影，我们走吧。”他率先站起来，从口袋里拿出足够的现金随手夹进服务生拿来的账单册中，Thor愣了下，从口袋中抽出一张二十美元夹了进去。Loki当然不知道中庭所谓小费的“规矩”，也并不在乎这点金钱，他快步走出了餐厅，看起来他们在餐厅里待得比想象中的要久，餐厅外已然华灯初放。中庭的夜色虽然比不上阿斯嘉德那么明亮华丽，倒也还算热闹。Loki抬头好奇地看着五色霓虹在夜空中闪烁，光线将他苍白的脸颊照得绚烂多彩，Thor望着他的脸，忽然觉得自己曾经见过这样的Loki，变幻莫测的光芒在Loki的脸上闪烁不定，他那双绿色的眼睛染上了夜幕的颜色，那刹那，Thor觉得自己想要紧紧地抱住他，不知道为何，他觉得此刻的Loki其实并不高兴。他自然地伸出手，从背后将Loki紧紧搂住，脸颊贴近他的颈侧，仿佛已经如此做过数千次、数万次：“Loki，我惹你不高兴了吗？”

神明的生长周期何其漫长，在他们的少年时代，在Thor还懵懵懂懂、尚未完全晓事的岁月里，他不懂得要珍惜爱护自己年幼的兄弟，他粗手大脚、漫无心机，总是喜欢追着年幼的Loki，执意与他分享自己的诸多宝贝，有时候是一样新武器，有时候是他狩猎得来的战利品。Frigga与Odin都觉得Thor不过是一时新鲜，可Thor的热情持续了好几百年，可惜Loki并不总是赏识哥哥的礼物，大多时候他都不喜欢Thor弄脏自己的屋子，却又不知道该如何拒绝他，他比Thor年幼，却比他早慧得多，寄人篱下让他学会了察言观色，也让他懂得金宫之中与谁交好才能对自己更加有利，当然那时候Loki并未奢望Odin会首肯他与Thor的婚约，他只觉得Thor将来一定会成为国王，Thor待人真诚，做他的兄弟至少自己的下场不会太过糟糕，因此他容忍Thor的心血来潮，也容忍Thor那近乎傻气的热情。可Loki自己毕竟也只是一个孩子，有些时候实在被Thor弄烦了，也只能躲起来生闷气。Thor总能找到他，无论他躲得多好，Frigga的花园也罢，图书馆的密室也好，Thor总会找到他，像现在这样从身后将他牢牢搂住，磨蹭他的后颈，用极罕见的温柔声音问他：“我惹你不高兴了吗？弟弟？”

Loki的身体微微颤抖起来，他不知道自己是愤怒还是激动，Thor的身体那样温暖，牢牢地包裹着他，他们不再是懵懂的少年了，他们之间存在这一份盟约，一份责任，一份背叛。爱与婚姻对Loki来说不过是一副甜蜜又沉重的枷锁，他被牢牢锁在Thor身畔，哪怕Thor现在只是一个凡人，依旧能如此轻易撩动Loki的心弦。Loki在Thor怀抱里转过身，两只手抓住了他的衣领，凶狠地瞪着他。一抹橘色的灯光照亮了Loki的脸，他的绿眼睛里闪烁着万千光彩，像是夏日傍晚的银河，Thor看怔了，他觉得自己要被那双眼睛吸进去了，Loki的眼睛就像是春日午后的湖水，安静地包裹了他。Thor恍惚地望着Loki，Loki则把他推进了一条幽暗的小巷，将他按到了墙上。

他吻了Thor。

Loki对此几乎毫无经验，并不懂得要如何与Thor接吻，这不过是他一时冲动使然，他的嘴唇磨蹭着Thor的，牙齿撞着牙齿，让他忍不住低声呼痛，抱怨自己的莽撞，他正要松手，Thor却搂紧了他的腰，稍一用力便调转了两个人的身体，将Loki困在自己的手臂与墙壁之间。Thor用另一只手抚摸Loki的脸颊，小巷里光线幽暗，Loki的眼睛变成了深绿色，Thor觉得包容自己的湖水化成了沼泽，正将他一点一点拖进深渊。他的嘴角微微翘起，看着Loki一脸不忿的模样，不知道为什么觉得他这样分外生动性感。Loki与他身高相差无几，身量却窄得多，他一只手几乎就能搂住Loki的腰，他紧紧地抱着Loki，不给他逃跑的机会（不知道为什么他总觉得自己一松手Loki就要逃跑了），另一只手钳住Loki小巧的下巴，不由分说地回吻了Loki。这是一个真正的吻，由经验丰富的Thor主导，他知道该如何撬开Loki的嘴唇、诱哄他不听话的舌头，也知道该如何吮吸Loki的唇舌、让他在自己怀抱里不由自处地低声呻吟。Thor一下子就陷入了这个吻之中，仿佛他所有过的所有亲密都及不上这个吻更让他心动，Loki的嘴唇又薄又软，在Thor的攻势下轻轻颤抖，最终不甘愿地为他打开，到与他唇舌交缠。Loki学得很快，配合Thor的角度与他亲吻的同时，双手紧拉着Thor的外套，似乎想让他与自己更靠近一些。

Thor听到了自己剧烈的心跳声，他觉得自己渴望得要发疯了，这感觉他从未有过，似乎他已经幻想了此刻千万年之久，似乎Loki一直就是他可望不可求的一个美梦。他的手臂撑着墙面，近乎失控地将Loki压向冰冷的砖墙，他的呼吸变得越来越粗重，胸口起伏不定，他低头咬Loki的耳垂和颈子，Loki耳后那块皮肤白皙柔软，Thor含住那一小块皮肉吸吮，Loki的肌肤带着清爽甜蜜的气息，让Thor想要更多。他的手不由自主地探进了Loki的西装外套，犹豫不定地按上了Loki的皮带，当他的手指试图更深入一些时，Loki似乎清醒了，他用力推开了Thor，Thor毫无防备地后退了一步，两个人喘息着，胸口都起伏不已，在夜幕下看着彼此。

“我……”Thor犹豫地开口，不知道是不是该继续这个亲吻，Loki苍白的脸颊上带着一片诱人的绯红，嘴唇又湿又肿，他望着Thor喘息不定，忽然之间他似乎意识到他们两个做了什么，他推开Thor，头也不回地跑出小巷，当Thor追着他跑出去时，却发现Loki早已不见踪影。


	13. Chapter 13

Loki上气不接下气地回到阿斯嘉德，一头扎进宫室，他从未觉得这样狼狈，浑身上下被Thor亲吻过的部分似乎都燃烧了起来，他觉得自己仿佛要陷入永恒的烈焰、直到焚烧殆尽，再也不留下一点痕迹。他爱着Thor，却从不知道自己对Thor藏着这样激烈的渴望与爱欲，他为此感到耻辱与惧怕，他烦躁地在宽大的窗前踱来踱去，最终停下脚步，望着窗外的夜空。今夜的阿斯嘉德与平日并没有区别，尽管两位王者都不在王座之上，但有Loki与Frigga携手，阿斯嘉德并未显出什么危险征兆。窗外五光十色的灯火及阿斯嘉德橘色的绚烂夜空终于让Loki平静下来，他的脸颊不再滚烫，身体也在夜风中变得冰冷，他一动不动地站着，直到听到了廊外的脚步声。这样的深夜里能够不经允许来到他宫室的只有一个人，Loki转身快步走到门边，还没开门，就听到了轻柔的脚步声以及Frigga温和的声音：“Loki？你睡了吗？”

Loki打开了门，这会儿他不想面对Frigga，但也不愿意对她撒谎、将她草率支开。阿斯嘉德前任神后站在门外，身边竟然没有任何侍女，她穿着一件柔软舒适的居家长袍，浓密卷曲的金发披散在身后，卸去华丽繁复的装饰后，她的脸庞变得更加柔和美丽。Loki握住了她的手，牵着她走进自己的房间，让她在一张舒适的椅子上坐下：“您怎么独自来了？”

“我睡不着，”Frigga叹了一口气，她恢复得不错，伤口愈合得很好，她拉着Loki在自己身畔坐下，伸手抚摸养子柔嫩的脸庞，“我担心你，也担心Thor。”

Loki沉默不语，庆幸Frigga没有看到自己先前狼狈的模样。想到他与Thor在那个小巷中的放纵，他的脸颊又热了起来，不太敢直视Frigga紫罗兰色的双眼。Frigga微笑着握紧了Loki的双手，她似乎看出了什么，Loki与Thor虽然一同长大，但两个人的性格非但没有任何相似之处，更截然相反。Thor从来都藏不住心事，有些过分坦荡，而Loki又过于偏好隐藏自己的内心，绝不肯轻易显出一点痕迹来。Frigga温和地望着Loki，双手握紧了他微冷的手：“你去见Thor了，对吗？”

“是的……”Loki不愿意对她说谎，他低下头不去看她的眼睛，脸颊滚烫，窘迫得几乎想要立刻躲藏起来。Frigga了然地望着Loki难得的羞窘模样，强忍笑意，柔声说：“他过得怎么样？”

Loki想起了日间目睹的一切，想起Thor作为一个凡人、在中庭庸庸碌碌的模样，不免有些感慨，也很感激Frigga没有逼问他究竟发生了什么：“他过得还好。”

“你父亲不知道何时才会再次醒来，这期间要辛苦你多照看他。”Frigga笑着说，她觉得眼下的状况倒也不算太坏，Loki与Thor结婚数年，尽管在阿斯嘉德人看来这几年的时间实在不值一提，但她不愿看到他们之间存在隔阂。两个人没有真正结合，这对于统治国家的王者来说实在是不祥之兆，她疼爱自己的儿子，也同样爱惜养子，希望他们能借这个契机摈弃前嫌、彻底和好，尽管她对此并不抱太多希望，但Frigga仍愿意看到他们逐渐亲近的样子：“多去中庭看他吧，”她说，站起身来，怜爱地理了理Loki耳边的碎发，“他爱着你，孩子，你总会看清的。”

他爱的是自己的弟弟，Loki心想，他从未怀疑Thor爱着自己，只可惜他的爱太博大无私，他爱Loki，也同样爱父母、爱阿斯嘉德，他的爱中并不包含任何占有与欲念。可适才的Thor，忘却了一切的Thor，却第一次对Loki表现出了渴求。Frigga离去了，Loki独自留在卧室内，躺在他曾与Thor分享的床上，想起了与Thor之间那个潦草的吻。上一次他们亲吻，是在婚礼上、在诸神见证之下，那个吻不过是仪式性的，两个人的嘴唇轻轻接触便分开，好让众人相信他们确实是一对爱侣，这还是Loki第一次尝到包含欲望的亲吻是什么滋味。他在黑暗中睁着眼睛，望着天花板上繁复的装饰，迟迟无法入睡。时间在黑暗中无声无息地流逝，最终Loki站起身，快步冲出了宫室。

Thor刚洗过澡，用毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的金色长发，懒洋洋地倒进床褥里。他的公寓不大，距离工作的地方很近，Thor其实想不起自己什么时候搬来这里，不过他并未深究过这些细节。被流放、被收回神力在很大程度上限制了他的认知能力，Thor毕竟不属于这个世界，一再凭空出现未免会生出许多经不起推敲的细节。封闭了Thor的能力，也就封闭了许多容易让他起疑的可能性。此刻，Thor百无聊赖地躺在床上，看着淡色的天花板，体内燃烧着一股熟悉的火焰。他的手伸向下腹，握住了双腿间沉甸甸的阴茎，想起了傍晚时与Loki分享的那个吻。

Thor不觉得自己是沉溺于欲望的类型，可Loki的吻却让他无法冷静，他总觉得自己已经渴望Loki太久了，这不合常理，他们刚刚认识，但Thor无法解释自己身体内燃烧着的熊熊烈火。他握住了自己的阴茎，闭上双眼，回忆着不久之前嘴唇碰触Loki颈边皮肤的触感，Loki的皮肤微冷，光滑柔韧，在他的嘴唇下微微颤抖，那让Thor想要搂紧他、让他的皮肤为自己泛起热度。他翻了个身，颓然地松开了自己的阴茎，Loki不在这里，Thor忽然觉得意兴阑珊，他用枕头盖住脑袋，想要就此睡去，一阵急促的门铃声惊醒了他。Thor跳下床，匆匆套上一条睡裤，赤裸着上身打开了房门，门外站着的赫然是Loki，他的脸颊潮红，头发凌乱，身上只穿了一件白色的衬衫和一条西装长裤，喘息着看着Thor。Thor惊愕地望着Loki，想要问他如何知道自己的地址、又是怎么进来这栋大楼，但Loki压根没有给他说话的机会，他把Thor推进门、像傍晚时那样将Thor压到墙上，匆匆扯下自己身上勉强蔽体的衬衫，紧贴上Thor赤裸强壮的身体，再一次亲吻了他。这一回他可比先前熟练多了，舌头紧缠着Thor的不放，压根不容他开口质问。Thor只愣了几秒钟，便投入了这个吻，困扰他整晚的烦恼忽然一下子有了发泄的渠道，他紧搂着Loki半裸的身体，温暖有力的手抚摸他的腰身和胸口，在唇齿交缠的间隙间他勉强问：“我是在做梦吗？”

Loki气喘吁吁地紧贴着他，眯起眼睛打量着他因欲望而变得深沉的双眼：“你为什么不自己来发现？”

Thor笑了，用力把Loki的身体抱起来，圈进自己和墙壁之间，亲吻他的下颚和颈子。尽管失去神力，他依旧强壮无比，Loki比他削瘦得多，他能轻松将对方抱起来。Loki的腿缠上了他的腰，低头亲吻Thor的额头，他觉得自己可能是疯了，居然这样跑到中庭来，只为得到一个拥抱。但Loki深知他今晚会得到的可比拥抱多得多，他口干舌燥，心中的渴望与惧怕纠缠不休，最终输给了他对Thor的渴求。Thor仍压着他亲吻，Loki有点庆幸Thor失去了一切记忆——他的兄长绝不会这样一边亲吻他、一边摸索他的身体。似乎觉得这样还不够满意，Thor抱着Loki往卧室走，他把Loki丢到自己的床上，脱掉了自己的睡裤。Loki望着Thor腿间半勃的阴茎，有些紧张地吞咽了一下，犹豫不定地坐了起来。Thor没有给他拒绝的机会，他似乎不打算放过送上门的猎物，他压住了Loki亲吻，一只手快速扯掉他的长裤，让两人赤裸相对。这下Loki没有退路了，他缩进床褥间，在Thor亲吻他时给与回应，抬腿磨蹭Thor的腰，有些不知所措地望着Thor。Thor好像明白了什么，他试着分开Loki的腿，将手指探进去，Loki和他一样兴奋，这毫无置疑，他握住了Loki的阴茎轻轻撸动，Loki闭上眼睛，脸颊潮红，无助地小声呻吟，下胯无意识地挺动，将自己操进Thor温暖的掌心。Thor觉得他这样十分可爱，他不轻不重地抚摸Loki，想要让他投入又享受。Loki的两只手紧紧抓着Thor的床单，Thor的抚慰让他渐渐忘却了紧张，他觉得很舒服，像是浸泡在温暖的水流之中，Thor轻柔的动作缓解了他的羞耻感，他开始渐渐体会到了情欲的滋味。他是约顿海姆人，身体构造与中庭或阿斯嘉德人都不同。约顿海姆是个冰冷的星球，为了适应环境，他的种族大多极擅生育，相应的身体也比其他种族更能从性爱中得到乐趣。Loki自然也不例外。可惜他在阿斯嘉德长大，从未有机会从约顿人那里汲取这些知识，此刻他初次接触欲望，身体因渴求而颤抖，双腿间甚至开始变得湿润。丰沛的液体流淌出来，打湿了他股间的皮肤，也弄湿了Thor的床单，他的身体在为性爱做好准备、以接纳他的伴侣，但Loki对此懵懂无知，他迷失在欲望中，任Thor抚摸渴求他。他的身体像是一张弓一样绷得紧紧的，在Thor双手间颤抖不已。Thor很喜欢Loki的反应，他低头含住Loki的舌头吮吸，将他喉间那些微弱的、惹人怜爱的呻吟声全部吞下去，掌心握紧了Loki的性器摩擦，他似乎也意识到了Loki腿间湿得不像话，但他专心照顾Loki的阴茎，直到Loki颤抖着在他掌心高潮。Loki蜷缩起身体，半闭上眼睛，高潮过后他又被羞耻包围了，他不想看Thor的脸，为刚刚疯狂的亲密而自责，他用毯子裹住了身体，背对着Thor，脸颊发烫，双腿间仍然一片湿粘，他有些不知所措，把眼睛闭得紧紧的，这与他白天与Thor见面时游刃有余的模样简直判若两人。

Thor躺到Loki身后，伸手将他和毯子一起搂进怀里，一下一下亲吻他烧得滚烫的耳朵，过了好一会儿，感觉到Loki似乎平静了一些，他才开口：“你还好吗？”

Loki一声不吭，Thor也没说什么，只是从身后搂着他，轻轻拍打他的手臂。这让Loki想起了他小时候偶尔闹脾气，Thor也总是喜欢这样搂着他，直到他平静下来。当然后来他懂事了一些，很快就明白自己并不是Thor的亲弟弟，没有闹脾气的资格，但Thor似乎一直没有忘记这个习惯，在他和Loki还亲密无间的岁月里，只要觉得Loki略有些不高兴，他就会试着这样安抚Loki。看起来这已经成了他的本能，此刻他什么都不知道，却仍搂紧了Loki，轻轻亲吻他的发心，抚摸他藏在毯子下的身体。这让Loki觉得自己更加幼稚可笑：是他从阿斯嘉德一路跑来、将Thor拉进这场情爱之中，他应该完成这个，这样至少可以堵住那些阿斯嘉德朝臣们质疑的嘴巴。他松开毛毯，转身埋进Thor怀里，Thor搂住了他，低头亲他的肩膀：“你还好吗？”

“继续……”Loki哑声说，Thor的勃起紧贴着Loki的大腿，可他并没有继续，而是向后靠了靠：“你看起来不太好，我不想继续。”他捧着Loki的脸轻轻亲吻，“就这么躺着也挺好的。”

Loki有些困惑地看着Thor，在他的印象里，他的兄长来者不拒，在床笫间声名显赫，从没有这样温柔体贴的时候。当然他也并不是真的十分了解Thor的情爱生活，只不过阿斯嘉德的王子盛名在外罢了。Thor对他微笑：“抱歉，不知道怎么，我看到你就有点失控。我是不是太粗暴了？”

“还好。”Loki回答，Thor非但不粗暴，对他反而十分温柔，他现在越发觉得自己幼稚可笑，恨不得立刻消失、躲藏到宇宙的缝隙间去。可惜Thor把他抱得紧紧的，他哪儿都去不了，只能丢脸地蜷缩在兄长的怀抱里，做他床上的一个逃兵。Thor似乎并不怎么在乎，好像只要Loki在他身边他就很开心了：“睡吧，你不介意的话，明天早上我们可以一起吃个早饭。”

Loki想要离开，他想回到阿斯嘉德去，可现在回到阿斯嘉德，等着他的也只是冰冷的寝宫。此刻他躺在Thor的怀抱中，Thor的身体很温暖，热度隔着毯子源源不绝地传到他身上，这让Loki觉得很舒服，Thor紧搂着他，仿佛他真的十分在乎Loki，这让Loki想起他曾经有过的情人，她们在Thor身边来来去去，极少有人抱怨王子无情，她们总是一如既往地热爱他、迷恋他，曾经Loki无法理解这种迷恋，他爱着Thor，但他并不像她们中的任何一个那样将Thor当做他的整个世界，他有更重要的事情：在阿斯嘉德找到自己的立足之地。他离开约顿海姆太久，已经无法回到故土，如果不能在阿斯嘉德找到自己的天地，等着他的就只有在不同的国度之间漂泊这条路了。一直以来Odin与Frigga对他们都算一视同仁，除了两个人各自的兴趣爱好不同之外，任何Thor参与的教育活动，只要Loki有兴趣，他都可以参加。Loki很珍视那些机会，约顿海姆并不十分注重教育，因此他像海绵一样吸收任何他能够接触到的知识。现在Loki终于得到了地位与权力，尽管Thor才是真正的国王，但他至少能分得一部分权势，在阿斯嘉德，他已经是仅次于Thor的存在，即使是Thor本人也无法轻易将他抹去，长久以来的愿望一旦实现，另一件隐藏得更深、也更强烈的渴求便蠢蠢欲动地探出头来。Loki渴望Thor的爱，无论如何否认，此刻，当他安稳地躺在毫无记忆的兄长怀中时，他深切地意识到自己无法无视内心的渴求，他得到了权力，但他贪心不足，仍想得到Thor全部的爱与关注。他往Thor的怀里蹭了蹭，抚摸他搭在自己身上的强壮手臂，Thor已经半陷入沉睡，无意识地小声嘀咕了一句“Loki”，将他往自己怀里又搂紧了一些，嘴唇磨蹭过他颈后柔软的碎发。

Loki闭上了眼睛，在Thor怀里陷入了梦境。他梦到了童年，那时他刚来阿斯嘉德不久，Thor对他怀着极大的热情，他总是缠着Loki，陪他玩耍，带他见识宫廷中各种有趣的东西，夜晚他也常留在Loki的房间里，搂着他入睡，在睡着前亲吻他的额头，像是位真正的兄长一般充满了关爱。在Loki的梦境中，Thor亲吻他的前额，对他大声说“我爱你，弟弟！”少年的Thor总是毫不犹豫地宣告他的爱意，那时的Loki只是羞涩地一笑，并不把王子殿下心血来潮的话语放在心上。回忆让睡梦中的Loki露出了一个浅浅的微笑，他从未睡得如此沉稳，直到第一缕阳光照到他脸上，他甚至都没有移动过身体。Thor翻了个身，打了个哈欠，一只手挡到眼睛上，嘀咕着“忘记了放窗帘”，Loki蜷缩在他身旁，一只手抚摸Thor结实的腹部，同样睡眼朦胧，一时还没明白他怎么会在Thor床上醒来，他仍沉浸在睡梦中，仿佛回到了过去，当Thor低头抚摸他的头发时，他小声说“太亮了，哥哥。”

“哥哥？”Thor清醒了，笑着拍了拍Loki赤裸的肩膀，“考虑到昨天晚上的情况，这个称呼可太奇怪了。”他下了床，随手抓过一条短裤套上，把窗帘拉好，转身问Loki，“你想吃点什么？冰箱里可能还有贝果什么的。”

Loki坐起来，忽然意识到昨夜发生了什么，他在心里咒骂了一句，匆匆跳下床穿上衬衫与长裤，他想逃回阿斯嘉德，随黑夜隐去的羞耻与悔意在阳光下重生，他厌恶自己的草率与冲动，急于逃离，可当他回头看Thor的脸时，又在Thor脸上看到了那过于热切的亲密。Loki犹豫了片刻，终于自暴自弃地坐到床上：“随便什么都好。”他说，低头看着光滑的地板，脚趾扭来扭曲，不安分地磨蹭着地面，他可以让Thor失去昨夜的记忆，就这样脱身离开，但这没有用，Loki知道自己还会再回来，他无法压抑对Thor的渴求，当他体味过那有多美好后就更无法做到。他呆呆地坐了一会儿，Thor已经走出卧室了，Loki听到厨房传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声音，终于忍不住走出去看他哥哥在搞什么名堂。Thor确实在中庭适应得不错，他正在用吐司机加热贝果，同时翻箱倒柜找着奶油奶酪。Loki对那个小机器里焦黄酥脆的面食很感兴趣，于是坐下来等着Thor给他端来食物。这实在非常新鲜，尽管Thor并不是个高高在上的王子，但天性使然，他恐怕连阿斯嘉德的厨房在哪儿都不知道。此刻他却光着上身、在狭窄的厨房里烤着贝果，还炫耀似地给Loki看自己刚找到的几盒奶油奶酪。Loki忍不住微笑，暂时忘记了自己的尴尬局面，直到Thor把一大块奶油奶酪抹上他眼前的贝果，并在他唇边偷了一个吻。

Loki翻着手上那块贝果，Thor哼着歌，心情显然十分愉悦：“今晚有空的话要不要见面？”

Loki抬头看他，Thor不好意思地笑笑：“别误会，我不是说这个。就正常地见个面，你不喜欢进度太快的话，慢慢来也很好。”

Loki咬了一口贝果，太甜太腻，他艰难地吞下那块面食和Thor抹上的奶油奶酪：“我会给你打电话的。”他说，将贝果放下，起身拉过Thor在他颈侧轻轻吻了一下，便走出了Thor的公寓。Thor追到门外，毫无意外地Loki已经消失了，他盯着空荡荡的走廊，开始怀疑昨天晚上说不定是自己做得特别真实的一场梦。但到了下午四点钟，Thor忙完一天的工作后，收到了Loki发来的短信。

“昨晚很抱歉。六点钟怎么样？”

Thor对着那条短信露出了一个微笑，快速地回复了一句“迫不及待”，他想着Loki，心情愉悦地离开了医院，甚至没有注意到他的卡车有些不同寻常。他发动了汽车，引擎轰鸣的瞬间，一道黑黄的烟雾从他的车底飘出，消散在了空气之中。


	14. Chapter 14

Loki度过了漫长的一天，冗长无聊的贸易、军事、宫廷防务会议让他甚至有些羡慕被流放的Thor。Loki躺在长椅上，任由侍女替他按摩酸痛的肩膀，偶尔伸手拿起一两颗葡萄送入口中。近来他忙着一身兼顾中庭与阿斯嘉德，整个人累得瘦了一圈，尽管Frigga心疼他，但作为前任王后，她所能做的也只是在背后给予Loki支持，若过分干预政务，不免会让人觉得新王后无能。Loki本人其实倒不在意，他刚掌大权，对权势展现出了前所未有的新鲜热情，尽管每天疲累欲死，但他并不抱怨，大多时候反而兴致勃勃。他与Thor在中庭进展得不错，两个人约过几次会，Loki没有再冲动地试图与Thor过夜，Thor也没有强求，除了见面与分别时的炽热亲吻，Loki总觉得他们的关系回到了数百年前，他对此谈不上满足，但他不能不承认每次看到Thor对他微笑，他的心都会随之温暖起来。在享受兄长对自己前所未有的关爱的同时，Loki又无时不刻不憎恨自己对他的依恋与渴望。这些复杂的感情在他心中纠缠，他觉得自己就要被这种矛盾感撕裂了。阿斯嘉德傍晚的天空涌上一层红霞，Loki站起来看着天边的红云，悄然进入了中庭。

中庭正值黄昏，Thor下了班，Loki躲在黑暗中望着他的身影，正考虑着要不要去Thor家里给他个惊喜。他望着Thor的身影，忽然发现了异端：Thor的卡车似乎有些古怪。Loki没有想到黑暗精灵这么快就卷土重来， 他试探性地释放出一些魔法，想要看看对方是什么等级的怪物。一团黑黄色的烟雾从车尾飘出，向着Loki的方向袭来。Loki鄙夷地冷笑了一声，用障眼法将自己和那团烟雾裹住，他可不想现在在Thor面前露出马脚，尽管对方看来只是一个低级精灵，但面对黑暗精灵，再多的小心都不算过分。Loki快速解决了那只低级精灵， 用魔法将对方彻底摧毁后，Thor早已离开了车库。Loki皱起了眉毛，很快就找到了他的踪迹，看起来Thor正在回家的路上。这是动乱之后黑暗世界第一次对Thor出手，看来他们很快就会再次卷土重来，留在阿斯嘉德不方面保护Thor，他现在只是一个凡人，万一玛勒基斯孤注一掷，Thor很可能会陷入危险。Loki不再多想，立刻便将自己投递到了Thor的公寓门外。当Thor哼着歌，甩着车钥匙走上楼梯时，就看到Loki站在他的公寓门边。看到Loki瘦高的身影，Thor脸上仿佛一下子被仙宫的金灯照亮了，他对着Loki露出一个大大的微笑，亲热地把他搂进自己怀里：“我以为你今天晚上没有时间过来呢。”

“我想见你。”Loki回答，这话有些暧昧，他是出于保护Thor的目的才这样说的，但Thor自然把这个回答当成了Loki的真情流露，他低头吻了Loki的嘴唇，“快进来吧，我真该给你一把钥匙。”

两个人拥吻着走进了房间，Thor热情地亲着Loki的脸颊和颈子，两只手沿着Loki衬衫下略显单薄的身体上下摸索：“过几天我要去参加一个学术会议，可能要好几天都见不到你了。”他恋恋不舍地说，不肯放开Loki的身体。Loki很享受这份亲昵，但Thor的话让他有些紧张：“你要去哪儿？”他从Thor的亲吻中好不容易挣脱出来，安抚地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，Thor不肯放弃，继续试图亲Loki的嘴唇：“拉斯维加斯，怎么样，大律师，你能不能休个假、和我一起去？”

Loki想起自己确实对Thor胡编过一个职业，他想起了之前解决的那个低等精灵，果断判断在这个时候让Thor独处绝不是一个明智的选择，他并不清楚所谓的拉斯维加斯是个什么样的城市，不过他不介意和Thor到中庭的各处走走看看，因此Loki笑着点了点头：“听起来不错。”

Thor欢呼了一声，把Loki抱了起来，不顾他的惊呼将他摔进自己的床里：“今天晚上留下来吗？”

Loki已经在这里过了好几个夜晚，比起阿斯嘉德空荡荡的宫室，他更愿意留在Thor身边过夜，当然他绝不会承认这一点。他只是搂紧了Thor，两只手狡猾地伸进他的衬衫，抚摸他火烫结实的身体：“如果我说不呢？”

“那我可能得把你绑起来了。”Thor大笑出声，知道Loki只不过是在戏弄自己，于是将他结结实实压在身下，试探性地试图脱掉Loki那件过分贴身的衬衫。Loki配合地抬起手臂，他倒没想到今天晚上会发展到这个地步，鉴于他和Thor之间已经有过不少亲密行为，Loki并没有拒绝Thor的渴求，正相反，他搂住了Thor的身体，翻身将他压在自己身下，脱掉了身上那件衬衫，低头与Thor亲吻。他的屁股紧贴着Thor的下腹，清晰地感觉到了兄长胯下沉重的份量，那让Loki双腿颤抖、几乎支撑不住的身体。Thor抚摸着他的屁股和大腿，饥渴地索求着Loki的亲吻，揉捏着他臀肉的同时不时按着他摩擦自己的勃起。Loki被撩拨得浑身发烫，索性扯开自己的裤子，借着解开了Thor牛仔裤的拉链，握住两个人的勃起轻轻撸动。他无法告诉Thor自己阴茎后方更为隐秘的入口已经被欲望弄得一片湿润，只能喘息着用不怎么高兴的手法抚慰自己和兄长。他有些不知所措，他在这方面经验远不如Thor丰富，只能凭借本能紧贴住Thor的身体。Thor喘息得很厉害，他的额头抵住Loki的，皮肤火烫发热，在Loki脸颊旁边低语：“我得……我想……”

Loki完全明白Thor的意图，他觉得自己的兄长居然能忍耐到这个地步已经足够嘉奖，他在Thor怀抱中眨了眨眼睛：“你会后悔的。”他喘息着回答，想象兄长在想起一切后会如何勃然大怒。Loki为此感到兴奋，他想要激怒Thor，更渴望他的爱与拥抱，肉欲与征服的快感错杂交缠，Loki张开双腿将Thor紧紧圈禁在自己怀抱中：“你会后悔的……”他又说了一遍，湿润的嘴唇微张，吐出那个诅咒般的结论，Thor堵住了Loki的嘴唇，用一个狂野的亲吻让他喘得上气不接下气，然后他对Loki说：“永远不会，我爱你。”他说得如此自然而然，甚至没有意识到自己究竟说了什么，Loki怔住了，这当然不是Thor第一次对他示爱，Thor天性喜欢分享、乐于敞开心胸，在于Loki共度的岁月里，他不知道说过多少次他爱他，“我可真爱你，兄弟”，对他来说，与“我可真爱你，蜜酒”并没有什么太大的区别。但这一次不一样，Loki没有为刚狩猎完、满头大汗饥渴交加的Thor变出盛宴，也没有用迷雾掩护在战场上深陷困境的Thor及他的军团，这是一个私密的、仅属于他们的时刻，在这一刻，Loki乐意相信他的兄长真的爱着他，就像他渴望的那样。他笑了，这并不是一个全然喜悦的笑容，但Thor体会不到这些。Loki伸手抚摸Thor散乱的金色长发，“你可真是个傻瓜……”他低声说，伸手抚摸Thor的阴茎，将它引向自己身下的入口。Thor感到自己的阴茎被一团湿热温暖的软肉紧紧裹住了，他用尽了全部的自制力才没有冒然进入，他顺应着Loki的节奏缓缓挺进，手指温柔地抚摸Loki脸边的黑发，不时轻吻Loki的脸颊，这过分谨慎的态度显然取悦到了Loki，他想Thor大概并不知道自己其实觉得很愉悦，霜巨人天生善于交媾，尽管外表上看来Loki是个普通的阿斯嘉德人，但他体内毕竟留着巨人之血，Thor的进入只让他觉得有些胀痛，远不到无法忍受的程度。他只想Thor更深、更用力地进入他，将他填满，让他无暇去胡思乱想。幸运的是Thor似乎意识到了Loki的想法，他深埋进Loki的身体，在意识到Loki并未觉得疼痛或不适后，他低头亲吻Loki的嘴唇，随即快速抽动起来。Loki哽咽了一声，有些跟不上Thor的节奏，所幸他的兄长在这方面的确天赋异禀，将Loki填得满满当当，Loki慢慢适应了Thor在他体内律动的感觉，他闭上了眼睛，这一刻与他想象过的不尽相同，但很快随着Thor越来越狂野的节奏和他留在自己耳畔的低语，Loki就无暇去思考了，他沉浸在Thor给与他的爱与欲之中无法自拔，只能张开身体接受Thor，当Thor低头再次亲吻Loki时，Loki留下了眼泪，并非因为软弱或痛苦，单纯只是因为极度的快感，Thor捧住他的脸颊，在他额头上留下一个近乎虔诚的吻。Thor什么都没有说，他的一只手抚摸着Loki颤抖的腿，蓝色的眼睛凝视着Loki的脸，他看起来有些迷惑，似乎是想起了什么，然后他用另一只手抹去了Loki眼角的泪水：“我爱你。”他再一次说，而这一次Loki覆住了他抚摸自己脸颊的手掌：“我也爱你。”他回答，第一次在说出这几个字后，由衷地感到喜悦与放松。这个晚上Loki留在了Thor的公寓，他们做了两次爱之后相拥睡去，Loki太累了，没日没夜的操劳让他无暇去思考太多，他在Thor的怀抱中安眠，忘记了黑暗精灵的威胁，也忘记了对阿斯嘉德的指责，更忘记了那个同样得到过他兄长爱意、被他深藏在宇宙深处的中庭女人。

第二天早上Thor醒来时Loki正站在窗边，透过窗口看着朝阳。他站在那里，身上披了一件Thor的衬衫，双手环抱着自己的身体，黑发有些散乱地堆在肩头，Thor睡眼朦胧地看着Loki，当他清醒之后，他下了床，从后面将Loki的身体紧紧地搂住，偏头亲吻他的侧脸：“早上好。”

“早上好，”Loki在Thor怀里转身，手指自然地缠上了Thor的长发：“我和你一起去……”他顿了顿，努力回想Thor提到过的那座中庭城市，“拉斯维加斯。”

Thor笑得开心极了，Loki觉得自己很久没有见到Thor这样喜悦的笑脸，他被Thor的情绪感染了，也露出了一个微笑。

Loki很快就安排好了阿斯嘉德的相关事宜，也将黑暗精灵骚扰Thor的消息传回了宫廷，希望能加强对Thor的保护：他不能时刻在这里照顾Thor，即使被流放，Thor仍是阿斯嘉德的国王，应有的保护不可缺少。Frigga似乎很满意Loki的计划，Loki不确定她是否看穿了自己与Thor之间的进展，这几天他都不太好意思直视他的眼睛，但Frigga并没有过多的表示，只是在Loki再次离开阿斯嘉德前给了他一个拥抱。

对于阿斯嘉德人来说，中庭的一切谈不上多么令人惊喜，Loki活了上千年，与Thor经历过许多冒险，见识过宇宙间无数稀奇古怪的国度和事物，一座小小的中庭城市并不会让他觉得激动。拉斯维加斯历史短暂，比不上他与Thor去过的华纳海姆的泉水之城，也比不上矮人国的集市那样新奇有趣，但当他与Thor透过酒店房间的窗口向下望时，对着深色的夜空和绚烂的灯光，Loki还是有些动容。Thor看起来很兴奋，他已经不记得自己在九界的辉煌冒险，眼前这座城市对他来说就是最好的刺激，一整天他拉着Loki在酒店与酒店之间穿梭，尝试了好几种赌博游戏。Loki很快就学到了其中的窍门（这些把戏和矮人们的赌博比起来实在不值一提），赢了不少钱，Thor兴致勃勃，提议去街道尽头最后一座叫做平流层的酒店试试运气。

“难道我们赢得还不够多吗？”Loki笑着将迎来的筹码兑换成现钞，Thor兴致勃勃，“走吧，听说那家酒店顶上还有很多好玩的东西。”

Loki不想扫他的兴，拥有记忆与否，Thor仍然保持了他的本性，他喜好热闹，乐于冒险，这一点大概再过上一千年也不会改变。平流层酒店顶层确实有很多冒险游乐设备，Loki不理解为何脆弱的中庭人类如此热衷于冒险活动，以平流层酒店的高度，即使是阿斯嘉德人摔下去也难免重伤，体能与力量远不如阿斯嘉德人的中庭人却无比热衷于绑上安全带、从高塔上一跃而下。Thor当然想尝试蹦极，Loki觉得这有些无聊，但还是同意陪Thor尝试刺激。一个黑色肤色的服务生替两人帮上安全带，Thor与Loki面对面站着，脸颊几乎相贴，两个人被安全带绑到了一起，工作人员最后复述了一次安全规定后就让他们决定何时跳下。Loki脸上毫无表情，他穿着一身西装，站在酒店边缘，身上绑了粗糙的安全带，看起来有些滑稽。Thor以为他过分紧张，将他紧紧搂住：“别害怕，很安全的！”

Loki微微一笑，想起他与Thor在华纳海姆的泉城冒险，那一次他们偷偷跑到禁泉去探秘，被守卫的精灵发现，阿斯嘉德的皇族要是被抓到私闯华纳海姆的禁地，恐怕会惹出外交争端，两个人只能飞速逃跑，被精灵卫兵追得不得不跳下悬崖。那座悬崖比眼前这座高塔高出数倍，两个人紧拉着彼此的手，身体穿过云端飞速下降，若不是Loki终于使用魔法缓冲、让两人可以在不被精灵发现的高度缓慢下降，恐怕他们早就摔得粉碎了。事后数百年，Thor仍不时提起那次冒险，想起当时与Thor跳下悬崖时Thor脸上的表情，Loki挑了挑眉毛，一把拉住Thor纵身跃下了高塔。

Thor措不及防，惊呼了一声，他们急速坠落，风吹过他们的脸颊，建筑物和地面不断迫近，Thor本能地把Loki搂得紧紧的，两人很快就坠落到了绳索的尽头，Loki脸上带着一个恶作剧得逞的微笑，绿眼睛在艳阳下闪闪发光。那一刻Thor觉得眼前的场景有些熟悉，他碰住了Loki的脸大声说：“我们应该结婚！”呼啸的风声掩盖了Thor的声音，Loki没有听清Thor说了什么，两人吊在半空中，等着工作人员将他们带回塔楼内。Thor有大声说了一次：“和我结婚！”这次Loki听清了：“在这里？”他不知道对Thor突如其来的求婚作何感想，毕竟他们已经结婚数年了，因此Loki摇了摇头：“你兴奋过头了。”

“为什么不？”Thor亲了Loki的嘴唇，不顾两个人的滑稽现况，“我是认真的！”

Loki还未回答，两个人就被绳索拉回了酒店内。Loki整理了一下自己的仪表，将被风吹乱的头发梳理整齐，Thor也重新绑好了自己的头发：“怎么样？”

Loki无可奈何地笑笑，手上把玩着一枚筹码：“在这里结婚？你不觉得太俗气了吗？”

“一点儿也不，”Thor似乎觉得Loki有同意的迹象，将Loki搂进怀中亲吻，“我要和你结婚，现在，马上，就在这里！”他也说不清自己为何忽然向Loki求婚，但当两个人跳下高塔的瞬间，Thor只觉得安全，他一点也不担心事故，因为Loki在他身边，他觉得Loki会紧紧抓住他，不管发生什么，Loki都不会离开，这让Thor没来由地满足。他向来依靠直觉行动，认准了就不会放手。Loki当然了解Thor的念头，对他来说是否在中庭结婚压根无关紧要，他是Thor在阿斯嘉德唯一的合法伴侣，与Thor分享治理阿斯嘉德的权力，中庭的一纸婚书对他来说无足轻重。但从另一方面来说，这一次Thor是出于自愿而向Loki求婚，并不是因为Odin的命令或身为国王的职责，这极大地满足了Loki，他又笑了，拍了拍Thor的背：“好吧，现在，马上，就在这里。”

这一天，Thor和Loki在一家不起眼的小教堂举行了一个滑稽的婚礼仪式，在中庭注册成为合法伴侣。在他们交换亲吻的那一刻，Loki笑了，这一刻他们不是阿斯嘉德的统治者，不需要考虑权利与义务，他们只是两个普通的中庭人，在世界的间隙偷取一点隐秘的欢乐。


	15. Chapter 15

好的我们终于把过去交代完了，现在绕回现在也就是接10章前的情节

Loki很累，他不想睁开眼睛，解开Thor的封印并不容易，即使有永恒之枪的力量，他仍觉得精疲力竭。回忆在他眼前一幕一幕划过，Loki感觉自己正浮在天空中，魔法之力从他体内一点一点流失，他感觉到自己在不停滴下坠，风吹过他的脸颊，他觉得自己仿佛回到了与Thor在中庭结婚的那一天，在无限的坠落中，在云与风之间，他的兄长曾经真心诚意地要与他结合。然而Loki无法逃避眼前的一切，种子总会开花，万物皆有因果。无论Thor决定如何处置他，Loki都必须面对这个结果。雷声轰鸣，Loki感觉到一双钢铁般坚实的手臂紧搂着他下坠不停的身体，他张开眼睛，看到Thor的脸。Thor的脸上毫无表情，他紧紧搂着Loki，缓解了他坠落的速度，他抱着Loki悬浮在空中，雷光闪耀，Loki敏锐地意识到眼前的Thor似乎有些不同。他知道现在的Thor并没有失去中庭的记忆，Odin的法术总是如此残酷，Loki对此嗤之以鼻，他伸手尝试推开Thor，但Thor紧搂着他不放，降落到一块岩石上。Thor望着Loki的脸，目光中有闪电划过，Loki想起了Thor刚才的问题，勉强挤出一个笑容：“别担心，哥哥，你的挚爱可安全得很。”他回头看了一眼仍旧虎视眈眈的Malekith，“如果你不在乎她的安危，我可以立刻带她来见你。”

Thor望了一眼Malekith和他的属下，再次搂紧了Loki的身体，高举手中的永恒之枪，一道虹光将两人吸入黑洞间的通道，Loki刚来得及说了句“你居然会从战场上逃走”，两个人的身体就被光团包裹住，在宇宙之间穿梭片刻之后，他们就回到了阿斯加德。Loki踉跄了两步，突然进入彩虹桥让他觉得一阵眩晕，他觉得很奇怪，就算是使用了永恒之枪，也不该这样消耗自己的法术。他扶着Thor才勉强站稳，Thor拉着Loki的身体，此刻回到了家园，他的目光变得柔和了许多，他伸手像在中庭时那样轻柔地抚摸Loki的头发和肩背，似乎想让他觉得舒服一些。这意外的体贴让Loki反而分外警惕：“我真没想到你为了她竟肯逃离战场。中庭之旅对你果然有些好处，伟大的雷神竟然也肯示弱。”

“我不是为了她。”Thor皱起了眉毛，看起来似乎在认真思考该说些什么。他可没有Loki那样舌灿莲花的本事，他知道Loki对Jane Foster的事情很有偏见，这时候无论他说什么，Loki都会去曲解他的意图。Thor刚刚恢复神力，还在整理回忆与现状，他认为此时不是开口的好时机：“我得去见见母亲，回我的宫殿等我，好吗？”他尽量说得温和，想要让Loki明白自己并未对他发怒，Loki的脸色很苍白，他似乎没有料到Thor非但不急着追问Jane Foster的下落，反而对自己意外温和。这可不符合他记忆中Thor的个性，Thor这个人向来无比急躁，若非如此，也不会惹得Odin一再降怒于他。Loki觉得困惑，又觉得十分乏味：就算Thor对他温和耐心，又意味着什么呢？他在中庭偷取的短暂甜蜜已经结束了，那个爱着他的Thor已经一去不复返，他的哥哥只会一脸愧疚地将他当做一件易碎的藏品束之高阁，更别提倘若Thor从黑暗精灵那里追查出更多Loki的所为的话，说不定会直接判他叛国罪名。Loki觉得无趣透顶，甚至失去了与Thor谈话的兴趣，他转身离开，起先脚步有些虚浮，但很快就迈开步子快速走远了。他意识到Thor始终盯着他的背影，反而越走越快，像是要从他兄长那烧穿他胸口的炽热视线中逃离。

Loki当然没有听话地回到他与Thor共享的宫殿，他回到了自己从前的住所，在他搬走之后这里仍有侍从来定期打扫，除了少了一些私人用品之外并没有什么太大的变化。Loki在他最喜欢的一张椅子上坐下，闭上眼睛喘息了片刻，然后他站起来，走到书架边找出几本书。他并不想阅读，也不觉得这些书籍能解决他现在的僵局，但Loki迫切需要找些事情来做，好转移自己的注意力。他需要思考，Thor已经回归本位，Loki现在无意留在阿斯加德，若要他向Thor摇尾乞怜、哀求他的爱意，Loki宁愿被宇宙缝隙撕裂。他快速翻动着手里的书本，视线在那些古老的文字上掠过，他仍觉得眩晕，这让Loki有些不安，他试着凝聚体内的法术，欣慰地发现他的魔力已经恢复。Loki闭上眼睛，疲惫不堪地揉着自己的脸颊，就在这时他意识到了自己变得虚弱的元凶：在他体内深处传来了一个声音，这声音稚嫩无比，仍处于原始的形态，却已经迫不及待地宣告自己的诞生。Loki僵硬了，手指不自觉地扣紧了身下的扶手——这很合理，阿斯加德人的孕育向来艰难，母体需要汲取阿斯加德的力量才能维持胎儿的需求，如果他体内有着Thor的子嗣（考虑到他们在中庭频繁的做爱程度，这是很有可能的），那么神子必然需要阿斯加德的土壤来茁壮成长。Loki木然坐着，因为过度震惊反而显得十分平静。他就那么坐了很久，然后站起来将书本仔细地一本一本放回原处。当他这样做的时候他仍然十分镇定，仿佛他怀有Thor的子嗣是再平常不过的一件事。Loki将自己的书架全部整理好，然后离开了自己的旧房间，昂首从容走回Thor的宫殿。Thor尚未归来，但宫殿中的气氛已经十分不同：侍从们忙着整理国王的物件，在看到Loki时只对他匆匆颔首行礼。Loki从他们中间穿过，来到卧室，这里也有几个侍女在忙碌，Loki摆了摆手，她们对视一眼，顺从地离开了。Loki脱下身上染满灰尘的长袍，换上新的衣服，又整理了头发，确保自己的仪表不会失礼后，他也走向了Frigga的宫殿。

当Loki迈步走入Frigga的私人花圃时，便看到那位夫人坐在花树下，而她的爱子，自己名义上的丈夫与兄长，则半跪在她身前，低头亲吻她的手背。Loki认为他们的对话已经结束：Frigga脸上仍有泪痕，而Thor看起来也有些沮丧。他可以想象他们的谈话，Frigga想必又劝说Thor要尽国王的职责，以及对自己好一些。Loki冷笑，径直走向Frigga，Thor站了起来，似乎有些意外Loki会在此出现，Frigga看上去则很高兴，她伸手拭去眼角的泪珠，对Loki伸出双手：“我就知道你会帮助你的兄长。”她说，Loki让她拥抱自己，至少此时此刻，他很感谢她温暖的怀抱与温柔的双手，他闻到了Frigga发间怡人的香气，忍不住闭上眼睛让这一刻维持得更久些，然而他终于还是得放开手：“我们得谈谈。”他说，示意Thor坐下。Thor欲言又止，但不知为何他并没有违背Loki的暗示。Loki在Frigga身侧坐下，目光低垂，既没有望向母亲，也没有看Thor：“我想我怀孕了。”他说，似乎漫不经心地扔下这个惊人的讯息。

Frigga看起来有些惊讶，Thor则一脸愕然，Loki有些同情地看了Thor一眼，一部分的他为此幸灾乐祸，另一部分的他则觉得这个局面实在是太过滑稽、他甚至连嘲讽Thor的力气都没有了，“无论如何，这对阿斯嘉德来说意义重大，”他转向Frigga，不去看Thor的表情，“我想我该让您知道。”

Frigga眨了眨眼睛，她似乎意识到了什么，Thor的归来打破了某种微妙的平衡，她看不透Loki的想法，这个意料之外的喜讯确实让她高兴，但她更担心Loki，“谢谢，我的孩子，这是件好事，”她轻轻抚摸Loki的脸颊，Loki脸上毫无表情，既没有喜悦，也没有欣慰，这让Frigga心中浮起了不祥的念头，她明白无论Loki对此作何感想，她都无能为力。这件事情必须由Loki与Thor共同解决，作为他们共同的母亲以及阿斯嘉德的掌权者之一，她只能由衷地希望事情会向一个好的、积极些的方向发展：“我们该与阿斯嘉德分享这个好消息，不过在那之前，为什么不带你哥哥回去呢，你们需要好好相处一阵。”她的声音如此轻柔，仿佛惧怕Loki会随时消失不见。

“确实，”Thor也开口了，他看起来有些困惑，“我们晚些时候再来看您，母亲。”然后他试着握住了Loki的手，Loki并没有反对，而是起身与Thor并肩离开了Frigga的宫殿。返回寝宫的道路漫长无比，两个人一言不发，谁都不想打破这个僵局。Loki故意走得很慢，Thor一反往常大步流星的习惯，放慢了脚步与Loki同行，偶尔转头看看Loki。Loki无视了他的目光，当他们终于走完这段尴尬的路回到Thor的宫殿之后，Loki打开了所有的窗。这时正是阿斯嘉德的午后，空气里泛着花草的新鲜香气，微风习习，本该是个完美的、适宜在花园中享用茶点的午后。Loki从窗口向外望去，汲取着空气中的芬芳气味。阿斯嘉德让他觉得舒适多了，这更印证了眼下的事实：他怀有阿斯嘉德的继承人，只要他想保留它，就无法离开阿斯嘉德。它是他最残酷的枷锁，同时也是他最牢固的砝码。Thor关上了沉重的房门，他仍然沉默无语，片刻之后他卸下了身上的沉重铠甲，走到Loki身后，轻轻将他的兄弟揽入怀里：“我很高兴。”他说，两只手覆上Loki的腹部，“我很高兴。”他又重复了一次，仿佛预料到Loki不会相信他的话。

“你确实该感到高兴，”Loki冷笑，“我可不觉得你爱的那个人类能承受神嗣的重压。”Loki不着痕迹地从Thor的拥抱中抽身，“好吧，你表示过你的态度了，现在让我们来谈谈正事。”

“这就是正事，”Thor意识到了Loki话语间的嫉妒——Loki这次并未费心隐藏，而Thor仍保留着在中庭的记忆，他仍震惊于Loki竟然渴求自己的事实中，并试图理解自己在失去记忆期间对Loki展示出的爱意。他记得每一件事，记得在高塔上跃下后对Loki的求婚，记得在“第一次”见到Loki时心中的悸动，也记得与他灵肉结合的美妙感受。Thor从未质疑过自己对Loki的爱，他们相伴了上千年，Loki是他唯一的兄弟，他只是从未意识到这份爱意中也可以带有欲望与占有。中庭的短暂时光与他们数千年的生命相比较是如此的微不足道，可此刻对于Thor来说，那段时光中的回忆却又沉重无比。他伸出手固执地再一次将Loki拉进怀里，“我是爱你的，Loki，你该知道。”

Loki对此报以冷笑，“我也爱你啊，我的好哥哥，你今天实在有些反常，我们都知道你为何如此神不守舍，你要跟我来吗？”

“去哪里？”Thor茫然问，Loki随意挥了挥手，空间中现出一片黑暗，Thor猜测那是通往某个隐秘的宇宙角落的通道：“你把Jane Foster小姐藏在这里？”

“我不能离开阿斯嘉德，你可以去带她回来。别担心，我用了凝固时间的法术，她没事，就像是睡了一觉而已。”

Thor看了一眼扭曲的空间，摇了摇头，“既然她是安全的，我不需要带她来阿斯嘉德。一旦以太出现，Malekith也会追来，我不能再次用阿斯嘉德冒险。”

Loki对此很惊讶，他此刻疲惫的身体实在不足以支撑空间法术，也就顺势收回了魔法：“你可真让我刮目相看，也许你该多在中庭待一阵子。”

Thor叹了口气，Loki语中仍然饱含敌意，若在过去，Thor会认为Loki是故意与他作对——Loki向来如此，从前Thor将这当做他身为幼弟的特权，兄弟之间互相作弄、任性耍脾气是很自然的事情，但现在Thor终于意识到，Loki的态度不过是为了掩饰他心中真实的渴望与不安，他明白Loki在害怕着什么，尽管他不能分明理解Loki心中隐藏的惧意，但他认为自己有责任让Loki明白一件事情，“我想让你知道，我们在中庭的时候，我很快乐。”他试探性地伸手揽住Loki的肩膀，Loki没有躲闪，Thor将他轻轻拉进怀里，“我确实想知道Jane Foster小姐在哪里，但那是为了以太与阿斯嘉德。我从未故意想要伤害你，Loki，你该明白这个。”

“那又怎么样呢？”Loki靠着Thor的肩膀，先前那种筋疲力竭的感觉又回来了，他知道Thor还没有意识到黑暗精灵的事情全是自己一手制造出来的混乱，“你已经回来了，一切有什么不一样？”他轻声说，Thor不知道该如何回答这个问题，他拉开两人之间的距离，好直视Loki的双眼，这时他才意识到Loki的脸色有多么苍白。Thor让Loki坐下，他抚摸Loki冰冷的脸颊，低头看着他湿润的双眼：“弟弟，在这一切开始之前，我曾问过你，为何会同意父亲提出的婚约。”

Loki拨开Thor的手：“你的父亲确实老谋深算，他知道约顿海姆人天生善于孕育，能给你生出一个完美的神子。我的一切都在他的掌控之中，难道你真的认为我有自主选择的权力？”

“你有，”Thor坚定地说，“父亲向来待你不薄，母亲更不会违背你的意愿。弟弟，我恳求你告诉我，为何会答应他的提议？”

Loki觉得疲惫不堪，当日是Thor放弃了这个答案，在发生了这么多事情、兜转了一大圈之后，他居然又提起从前那个早被尘封的赌约：“你一定要撕碎我最后一层尊严，是吗？”他低声说，声音颤抖，带着一丝寒意，“中庭人对你顶礼膜拜，九界到处是称颂你的赞歌，你不需要将我也装点到你的丰碑上。我告诉过你了，我渴求你的权力，现在我得到了，如果你肯离我远一点，那就再好不过。”

“不，”Thor并不肯就此放过Loki，他在Loki面前半跪下，双手捧住Loki的脸颊，“你不是我的战利品，Loki。父亲封锁了我的记忆，反而让我更清楚地认识到我对你的感情。我告诉过你无数次，Loki，我是爱你的。这并非兄长之爱，当我身为一个凡人时，我忘记了职责与权势，可我没有忘记对你的渴求，难道这对你来说不意味着什么吗？”

Loki拒绝思考Thor话中的含义，他无法将自己降到一个卑微不堪、渴求Thor怜爱的地位，也不想奢求任何希望，“你只是糊涂了，哥哥。我很累了，让我休息吧。”他的身体在颤抖，脸色惨白得吓人，Thor叹息了一声，不忍心再逼迫Loki吐露实情，他站起来，低头亲吻Loki的额头：“我会让医官来看你。”

“如果你想要见Jane Foster，就去找Heimdall吧。”Loki低声说，“我已经解开屏障，他能看到她。”他说完之后便仿佛脱力一般躺下，背对着Thor，再也不肯发出半点声音或回头看他一眼。Thor知道Loki固执起来有多难对付，只好一言不发地离开，他并没有去见Heimdall、王座的守卫者，相反，他回到了Frigga的宫殿。Frigga看到他的脸色就猜到他与Loki之间的沟通并不顺利，“一切还好吗？我的孩子？”

“糟糕极了，”Thor颓然坐下，“我想我把一切都搞砸了，母亲。”

“但你从未刻意要伤害他，不是吗？”Frigga柔声说，握住了Thor的手，“你了解你的弟弟，给他一些时间，一切都会好起来的。”

Thor点了点头，他将流放前后的事情快速思考了一遍，对Frigga说：“母亲，有件事我需要向您咨询。关于黑暗精灵以及召唤它们的法术，您了解多少？”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琼瑶风慎入，一定是年少无知时看了太多琼瑶电视剧被洗脑的错啊……Orz

Loki不知道自己睡了多久，当他再度醒来时，房间里一片昏暗，看起来似乎已经过了不短的时间。他躺在床上，一动不动，让自己的身体从熟睡中逐渐清醒，然后他慢慢坐起来，他仍觉得眩晕，但之前那种几乎将他吞噬的疲惫已经缓解了许多。Loki下了床，意外地发现床头摆着两套餐点，都已经冷了。看来他睡了不止一晚，Loki没想到自己竟然会累到这个地步，他下意识地抚了下腹部，又嫌恶地看了一眼已经变凉的餐点，他迫切需要沐浴更衣，也许还要吃些东西，但不是现在，现在他毫无胃口，光是想到食物都觉得难过。Loki慢慢走向浴室，这时候他察觉到了一些微妙的变化：这座宫室过于安静了，这里是Thor的寝宫，Thor不是个严厉的人，他的侍女和随从们都不怕他，他的宫殿里总是热热闹闹的，笑声与音乐从不停息。Loki喜欢安静，他搬进来后Thor的宫殿也随之冷清了一些，但绝不会像现在这样悄无声息。Loki想了想，谨慎地走向卧室门边，并没有打开房门，而是透过缝隙向外窥看。外面一片黑暗，Loki什么也看不到，但外面也十分安静，并没有一个侍从或使女，这就有些不同寻常了。Loki推开房门，缓缓走向宫门，巨大的黄金宫门紧紧封闭着，Loki伸手抚摸门上的花纹，这时他察觉到了此处如此寂静的原因：有人在Thor的宫殿周围施加了魔法，将这座宫室隔绝，这种法术既可以是保护，也可以是囚禁。Loki对这法术再熟悉不过了，这是阿斯加德宫廷中使用的最基本的防御魔法，然而施法的人显然也考虑到了Loki的本领，将法术布置成了无法从内部破坏的结构。如果Loki想要强行突破这层法术，倒也不是办不到，但他的身体现在处于一种微妙的特殊状态，他不愿意冒险，因此他收回了试探的双手，冷笑着拍了拍手掌。Thor居然要软禁他，这可是Loki没有想到的，他还以为他的兄长只会使用蛮力、学不会玩弄权术呢。但显然Thor自觉醒后便一再令他刮目相看，Loki也就不怎么意外了。Loki的掌声在静夜中传得分外远，门外马上响起一个女官的声音：“您醒了吗？陛下？”

Loki觉得再使用王后这个头衔有些过于讽刺，但现在他急于要见到Thor：“请我的哥哥来。”他谨慎地说，脸颊抵上厚重的门板，听着门外的动静。他听到了曳地的纱裙摩挲的声音，知道门外看守的女官是去叫Thor了，于是便回到卧室里。在等候Thor回来的期间里，Loki简单地清洗了自己，并换了一身舒适一些的睡袍，当Thor走进宫门时，Loki正低着头系着睡袍上的带子。听到Thor的脚步声，Loki回头望向宫门，便看到他的兄长独自一人推开黄金门走了进来。Thor看起来十分疲累，一只手端着一个巨大的托盘，里面装了各类食物，都是新鲜的，还泛着热气。他走进来，沉重的门在他身后无声闭合。Thor将手里的托盘放下，径直走到Loki身边，顺手接过了Loki手里的睡袍带子替他系好。Thor做得很自然，当两人在中庭生活时，几乎每天早上他都会替Loki整理领带，那时候的他十分喜欢这种亲昵的感觉。现在Thor再为Loki做这种琐事就显得有些古怪，Loki的身体不自然地向后缩了缩，Thor表现得太过温柔，他本以为Thor软禁自己，随之而来的必然是他的雷霆之怒呢。Loki不知道Thor已经知道了多少，他不想冒然开口，既然Thor只打算软禁他，Loki不想让局面更加难以收拾，他沉默地任Thor替他整理衣带，当Thor将最后一根系带整理妥善后，Loki向后退了一步：“这是怎么回事？”他轻声问，不让自己的声音流露出太多敌意。

“这对你有好处。”Thor答非所问，示意Loki在一张软椅上坐下，“你熟睡的时候，医官来检查过你的身体。她们认为你很健康，只是过于劳累，需要多休息。”他把带来的食物递给Loki，Loki仍然没有什么胃口，但为了维持眼下这个还算和平的局面，他勉强笑笑，接过了Thor手里端着的托盘，放到身旁的茶桌上，顺手拿了一小块糕点轻轻咬了一口。他不习惯在吃东西的时候开口，Thor知道他们的对话才刚开始，他十分耐心地清理了床边冷掉的食物，将窗打开，让新鲜的空气流进室内，等Loki吃下几块点心后，他才坐回了Loki身边，“你要知道，当我从黑暗中醒来时，并不像上次一样一下子就想起了过去的一切。我不知道黑暗结界中的时间是否与外界不同，或者是父亲的咒语过于强大，总之，我想起了过去的很多事情，就好像重新经历了一次人生。”

这与Loki想象的开场白不同，他以为Thor既然要囚禁他，必然已经了解了他犯下的罪行，他等待着Thor的怒火与质问，但他没想到Thor不但态度温和，更提起了他们的过去。Loki有点困惑，他向来能够看透Thor的想法，他在Thor身畔长大，总是只看着他一个人，某种程度上，他对Thor的了解甚至胜过自身，但此刻Thor却让他彻底迷惑了，他不解地看着Thor，他的兄长没有与他对望，Thor低着头，望着自己的掌心，高大的身躯缩在尺寸不合的家具中，看起来丝毫不像一个夺回了一切、意气风发的王者。Loki轻声问，“你想起了什么呢？”他并不关心Thor想起了什么，他只想知道这场对话的走向。Thor转头看Loki，他碧蓝色的双眼在夜色下显得十分深沉，像是暴风雨来临前夕的大海，Loki知道那平静背后一点隐藏着惊涛骇浪。Thor笑了，笑容中透着一点苦涩：“我想起了第一次见到你的那一天。你那时候还不到两百岁，还是个孩子，我记得你走下彩虹桥，孤身一人，我那时候只知道自己会多一个兄弟，我一点都不知道你的到来对于我、对于阿斯加德来说意味着什么。”

Loki怔怔地看着Thor，他所深知的Thor不是一个擅长谈心的人——他很有聚合力，人们都乐于留在Thor身边，对他诉说自己的经历，战余后，酒酣耳热时，Thor也会说些战场上的故事和笑话。但像现在这样心平气和地与Loki谈话却还是第一次，更何况他讲的还是千年之前的事情，Thor极少如此情感用事，Loki甚至不知道他还记得这些往事。他自己对那一天的一切印象并不特别深刻，也不知道Thor到底想要表达什么，因此他只是安静地听着Thor继续诉说：“父亲和母亲都说我应该要爱你，我认为那是理所应当的，多了一个兄弟和我玩耍，陪我狩猎，那是多么美妙的事情，我怎么会不爱你呢？我恨不得马上带你去体会阿斯加德一切好玩的事情。”想起自己初来阿斯加德时Thor所表现出的近乎让他吓到的过分热情，即使在眼前的形势下，Loki也不禁莞尔一笑。Thor抬头看着Loki苍白的脸颊和分外碧绿的眼睛，深深叹了一口气，“我想我从未奢望过你也会爱我。你总是一个人郁郁不乐，不喜欢我和我的朋友们做的那些事情。”

“我不喜欢狩猎，也不喜欢在泥巴里打闹，”Loki安静地说，“但这并不意味着我不喜欢和你在一起。”既然Thor如此坦诚，Loki也不知不觉说出了内心深藏的话语，只是Loki尚未意识到这一点，不知不觉间Thor已经剥离了他厚实的外壳，迫得他打开内心，袒露心声。Thor望着他的目光中带了一点哀伤，“是吗？可我总是无法分辨你到底是喜悦还是悲伤，有时候我真希望看透你的想法，弟弟。”他的声音中带了一丝深切的悲痛，Loki立刻便明白了：Thor知道了一切，无论他是去见了王位的守卫者海姆达尔，还是Frigga，他们都有办法看透Loki的法术，揭开他在这期间玩弄的种种把戏，现在Thor只是还不知道该如何处置他罢了。Loki站起来，柔软的睡袍紧贴着他的身体，显得他的身体更加纤细修长，他往窗边走去，阿斯加德的夜色映着他稍有些凌乱的长发，星光降落在他发丝间，他回身看Thor，脸上露出了一丝微笑：“这就是你的决定吗？你打算将我软禁在这里？到什么时候？”

“你为什么要打开黑暗精灵的封印？”Thor回避了Loki的问题，他的眼中闪烁着一丝希望，期待Loki否认他的指控，但Loki只是笑了笑：“为什么？因为我恨你，也恨这禁锢我的阿斯加德。只是我没想到你们到底还是得逞了，”他低头看着自己的腹部，“哥哥，你这是多此一举，现在的我是没办法离开阿斯加德的。这东西会要了我的命。”

Thor对Loki将他们的头生子的轻蔑皱了皱眉：“Loki，除了我和母亲，没有人知道你做过的事情。鉴于事情的起因在我，我愿意承担你犯下的过错，我只希望你能从此改过，阿斯加德需要你的忠诚，我需要你的忠诚。”Thor并未期待Loki接受自己的提案，他知道Loki太过骄傲，比起被囚禁他宁愿死去，Loki平静地望着Thor，忽然笑出了声，他笑得有些疯狂，尖锐的声音划破了夜晚的沉默，他弯下腰，指尖抹去眼角的泪水：“对不起，哥哥，我失态了。”他重又挺直脊背，傲慢地望着Thor的脸：“只是我没想到你会说出这样的话。你，Odin的头生子，诸神的光明，阿斯加德的期望，竟然肯原谅我这个处处构陷你、谋害你的阴谋者与异族人！为了什么呢？为了你的头生子吗？为了你我那虚无的兄弟情谊吗？为了在中庭的日子吗？”他近乎癫狂地抓住了Thor的衣襟，咬牙切齿地对他说，“Odin之子，我不需要你的同情与怜悯，也不需要你的黄金牢笼！你若不打开我的枷锁，总有一天你会为此后悔的！”

Thor伸出手臂紧紧搂住了Loki的身体，将他颤抖的身体按进怀中，侧头亲吻他的耳朵：“因为我也爱着你，你这个傻瓜，我要说过多少次，你才肯相信我的爱意？你因为我一次错误便封闭自己，责备我、也责备你自己，宁可让阿斯加德陷入黑暗与毁灭，也不肯原谅我。尽管我知道你做了什么，我却仍然无法忘记在中庭的一切。你这个疯子，如果要把你关在这里才能让你停止伤害你自己、伤害阿斯加德，那我就不得不这么做。”

“你堂皇其次，口口不离我和阿斯加德的福祉，多么冠冕堂皇，多么正大光明！”Loki挣脱不开Thor的怀抱，他憎恨自己此时仍留恋于Thor的胸膛，便用他那尚自由的、恶毒的舌头来伤害他，“你爱的那个中庭人呢？你要让她腐烂在宇宙的间隙里吗？还是要带她来阿斯加德，给她荣耀和光芒？”

“你无需为Jane Foster担心，Loki，”Thor知道自己早已不再牵挂那个名字，他搂紧Loki颤抖不已的身体，尽量给他一些安抚，温暖的手搁着薄薄的睡衣抚摸Loki僵硬的脊背，他的全部爱欲都系在Loki身上，这是Thor清醒后头一次深切地认识到，无论Loki今后如何选择，他的心中都不会再有其他人的身影了，“我会妥善处理一切，你不需要再次与黑暗精灵见面。”

“你认为我需要躲在你的背后吗？”Loki愤恨地质问，只可惜被Thor紧搂着抚摸的姿势让他原本尖锐的话语显得毫无分量。

“不，我只是认为这样比较妥当。”Thor在Loki发间叹息，“我说过，我会承担你犯下的一切错误，这件事因为而起，应该由我结束。”

“你的宽容大量让我深受感动，我觉得我可能会好好哭一场。”Loki冷冷地说，“喔，我忘了，也许我该请求你的同意，我的丈夫与兄长，显然现在你才是阿斯加德的主人了。”

Thor不再与Loki斗口，他把Loki轻飘飘的身体抱起来，为他兄弟的过分消瘦而皱眉：“你需要休息，我先离开了，早上有人会送食物来，我会来和你一起吃午餐。”

他说完，将Loki放进床上，看起来他似乎还想替Loki盖上毯子，但Loki毫不留情地瞪着他，用眼神示意Thor倘若他有更加亲密的举动，自己一定会给他一刀。Thor伸手抚摸了Loki的头发，就像他们幼时哄他入睡那样，然后便离开了这栋本应由他们共享的宫殿。Thor一离开，Loki就跳下了床，想要逃离阿斯加德是徒劳的，除非他能割舍体内Thor的血脉，这个不断渴求力量的神嗣如果没有阿斯加德土壤的滋养，一定会让Loki枯竭死去。既然无法离开阿斯加德，被软禁与否区别也就不大，与Loki犯下的罪行相比，Thor的这点处罚其实不值一提。但Loki此刻并不能理智地思考利弊，他打翻了Thor送来的食盘，弄得好端端的卧室一片狼藉，他在地板上踱来踱去，把自己弄得狼狈不堪，却无法停下。Loki无法自控地想着Thor热切的爱语，他诚挚的目光，与他温暖的怀抱。如果这一切发生在他们的结合之前，Loki想必会欣然接受并为此沾沾自喜，可现在一切都晚了一步，无论Thor的决心有多迫切，Loki都不再在乎，Thor说得对，一次错误改变了一切，Loki再也不想打开心扉了。夜深了，Loki毫无睡意，他最终平静下来，环顾一片狼藉的房间，为自己的不成体统稍感羞愧，随即便麻木地坐在窗边等候黎明的到来。出现这样的变故，Frigga不会置身事外。Loki期待那位抚养他长大、将他视若己出的女神能够有所表示。

天明时有侍女进来清理Loki搞出来的乱子，给他端来新鲜的早餐。Loki仍然毫无胃口，看都不看她们一眼，面对敞开的窗子僵硬地坐着，直到身后一个温柔的声音响起：“Loki。”

Loki的肩膀沉了下去，他慢慢转身，他的身后站着Frigga，Frigga看起来远不如数日前那样光彩照人，她的脸色很苍白，看起来似乎缺乏休息，身上的长裙带着不体面的褶皱，Loki想也许她彻夜未眠，这让他心中加倍地愧疚，他低下头不敢与她对视，等待着Frigga对他的宣判。他听到Frigga的脚步声，感觉到她的双手落在他的脸颊上，然后她拥抱了他。孩提时代Loki曾十分享受Frigga的拥抱，Loki远离故土、在陌生的国度独自长大，Frigga的怀抱与Thor的微笑给了他仅有的那么一点温暖，让他能够在阿斯加德生存下来。他辜负了Frigga的爱意，差点害死她，可Frigga不但没有出言责备，反而再次拥抱了他。现在的Loki远比幼年时高大，能够将母亲揽在怀中了。在Frigga的温暖怀抱中，Loki软化下来，双手搂紧了母亲的身体，将脸颊埋进她颈间，感受着她身上那芬芳的香气。

“母亲，我让您失望了。”Loki沙哑着说，Frigga发出一声轻柔的叹息，抚摸着他颤抖不已的肩膀：“坐下吧，孩子，你需要吃点东西。”


End file.
